Choisir, c'est toujours difficile
by Soeur Phil
Summary: Et si pour une fois Bella ne choisissait pas Edward mais Jacob. Et si elle devait quand même le sauver à Volterra et être tranformée? Découvrez ses aventures amoureuses et périlleuses entre vampires et loup-garous. Merci Pour la Correction :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'habite chez mon père, Charlie, à Forks. Pendant 6 mois je suis sortis avec un vampire, Edward Cullen. Mais aujourd'hui il m'a abandonné. Grâce à mon fabuleux ami Jacob j'ai pus surmonter ce drame. Aujourd'hui ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il m'a laissé lui et sa famille. Non, je n'ai plus mal mais seulement quand je suis avec Jacob. Jacob est un loup-garou et je dois dire que nous avons passé de mauvais moment pendant sa transformation surtout quand il ne voulait plus me parler. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau seule. Maintenant tout va pour le mieux mais mes anciens problèmes et mon ancienne vie me rattrape. Alice est chez moi pour m'annoncer que Edward m'a vu sauter de la falaise et il me croit morte. Je dois partir pour les Volturis.

Bella réussira-t-elle à sauver Edward? Que se passera-t-il par la suite? Laissera-t-elle tomber Jacob alors que celui ci lui a donné sa vie et lui a prouvé son amour mainte fois? Que va-t-elle choisir?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cela fait 3 mois qu'il m'a abandonné mais aujourd'hui je peux revivre. Je le sais, je le sent au fond de moi quelques chose se reforme quand il est à mes cotés. Il m'a fait une promesse et je sais qu'il a du mal à la tenir. A croire que je suis vraiment malchanceuse pour que tous les malheurs du monde arrivent sur moi. Les choses surnaturelles ne me sont plus inconnus maintenant et je dois dire que plus rien ne commence à me faire peur.

Jacob, mon meilleur ami, est un loup. Mais pas un loup normal, c'est un loup-garou. Alors qu'il venait de me promettre de ne jamais m'abandonner et de me faire du mal. Il a soudainement changé de comportement et en demandant à son père de me donné de fausses excuse pour ne pas que l'on ce voit. Seulement je suis bien plus forte que ça et je suis allé le voir. A ma grande surprise je vus un Jacob métamorphosé. Il n'était plus lui même et je savais la cause: Sam et sa troupe. Ils lui avaient tous pris la tête et avait réussi à l'avoir dans leur clan.

Alors que je me croyais abandonné Jacob est venu me voir en me disant que je savais déjà toute la vérité. Qu'il fallait que je me souvienne de ce jour à la Push où il m'avait raconté les légendes Quileutes mais j'en étais incapable. Je savais que si je ne me souvenais pas je perdrais mon meilleur ami et je sentais que ça le tué lui aussi de l'intérieur. Ce soir là je rêva de ces légendes et je découvris que Jacob était un loup garou et que Sam et ses camarades l'étaient aussi

Depuis ce jours, je n'ai pas quitté une seule fois la meute. En effet, le danger règne toujours autour de moi. Quand les Cullens sont partis, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Laurent et Victoria reviendraient à la charge. Bien que Laurent soit mort par la défense de mes chers amis loups, Victoria elle a encore réussi à s'enfuir et c'est là que je dus expliquer à Jacob et le reste de la troupe pourquoi elle voulait ma mort. Chaque soir ils faisaient tous des rondes pour me protéger et je dois dire que cela me faisait peur de savoir Jacob à la poursuite d'un vampire.

Je me sentais seule, je ne voyait presque plus Jacob puisque celui ci n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Victoria. Je n'en pouvais plus, je décida donc d'aller en direction de la réserve et passa devant la falaise. Celle où j'avais vu les Quileutes sautaient pour s'amuser. J'eus une soudaine envie de frisson et je me mis à rouler en direction de la falaise. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je voulais sauter.

Je sortis de ma voiture et je sentis le vent s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Il faisait froid mais l'envie était bien trop forte pour être repoussée par la température. J'enlevai mes bijoux et mon sweat puis sauta de la falaise. Comme d'habitude je vis Edward. Depuis le jours où il m'avait abandonné je le voyais quand je rompais ma promesse qu'il m'avait fait promettre le jour de notre séparation. La sensation était intense, c'était l'extase. Seulement quelques chose vint contredire mon plan. Une vague gigantesque arriva de plein fouet sur moi et je me retrouva engouffré dans le tourbillon sans pouvoir remonter à la surface. Je vis de nouveau quelques chose au fond de l'eau, mais ce n'était pas Edward. C'était Victoria, elle venait pour me tuer. Je voulus partir, courir n'importe où mais encore une fois la malchance me rattrapa et me cogna la tête contre le rebord de la falaise. Puis tout deviens flou. Je me réveilla sur la plage. La première chose que je vis, ce fus le visage de Jacob. Lui qui m'avait tant manqué.

**Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Tu es devenu folle?**

Il avait l'air terrorisé. Alors que j'allais répliqué Sam arriva pour dire qu'il partait chez Harry pour voir si il y avait de besoin d'aide. Alors je demanda à Jacob ce qui c'était passé et découvris que celui ci avait eu une crise cardiaque et qu'il était mort.

**- Allez viens! Je vais te trouver des habits chauds et je vais te ramener chez toi.**

Jacob me pris dans ses bras puis m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'avait passé un manteau mais j'étais complètement gelé. Après avoir fait une blague sur sa température corporel, Jacob me pris par l'épaule et je me blottis contre lui. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'avais enfin l'impression de revivre à nouveau.

**Merci, Jake! **Lui dis-je en relevant la tête.

Mes yeux pénétrèrent dans les siens. Je me perdais dans le trépas de ses yeux chocolats. Son visage se rapprocha du mien progressivement et mon cœur commença à accélérer. Alors que celui ci s'apprêta à m'embrasser, je le stoppa. Non, je n'étais pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation.

**Je suis désolé, Jake! Je sais que tu attends plus de moi, mais comprends moi je ne peux pas. Je dois y aller. Merci encore.**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. Jacob se jeta sur moi et ferma violemment la porte avant de remettre le contact.

**Jake, que se passe t-il?**

**Il y a un vampire dans les parages, je t'emmène en lieu sur!**

Automatiquement je tourna la tête et je vis la voiture de Carlisle. Je descendis de la voiture sans avoir le droit à la colère de Jacob qui ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer chez moi.

**- Je t'en supplies laisse moi y aller. Je te jure que je ne crains rien.**

Jacob me laissa rentrer chez et partis direction la forêt comme un fou furieux. Je rentra donc chez moi. La maison était calme, je décida donc d'allumer la lumière tout en sursautant puisqu'à quelques centimètres de moi, se trouvait mon ancienne meilleure amie, Alice Cullen.

**- Oh Alice! Tu m'as tellement manquée**.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je lui avais sautée dessus. Je me dégagea donc de ses bras tout en m'excusant.

**- Bella, peux tu me dires comment tu peux être encore en vie?** Me demanda t-elle.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle m'avait vu sauter de la falaise mais qu'elle n'avait pas vu mon secoureur. Je lui expliqua donc tout puisque entre temps Jacob était revenu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Alors que Jacob et Alice se disputaient je voyais très bien comment allé se terminer la scène, Jacob se transformant en loup et Alice se battant contre lui. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, je décida donc d'intervenir et de prendre Jacob à part pour lui parler.

Encore une fois je sentis une drôle de sensation émaner de mon corps quand je me retrouva près de Jake. J'étais en ébullition, mon corps se rapprocha du sien et au moment où nos lèvres auraient du se toucher et s'embrasser, le téléphone sonna. Jake pris le combiné et parla avec l'interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et se repositionna devant moi. Alice arriva comme une flèche dans la cuisine et m'expliqua qu'elle avait vu une vision montrant Edward allant chez les Volturis. Je compris que Edward venait d'appeler et que Jake avait fait exprès de dire que Charlie était à des obsèques mais il n'avait pas précisé que ce n'étais pas les miennes. Je décida dons de partir pour Volterra en Italie, je devais sauver Edward. 

**- Bella, je t'en supplies reste pour Charlie... Pour moi! **Me suppliait Jake tandis que je m'installais coté passager de la voiture d'Alice.

**-Au revoir Jake!**

Ce fut mes derniers mots à son égard avant que Alice parte en trombe vers l'aéroport.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

J'étais maintenant en partance pour l'Italie avec Alice Cullen. Comme à son habitude elle roulait à vive allure, la vitesse ne lui faisait pas peur et encore moins aujourd'hui puisque la vie d'Edward en dépendait.

Après un long voyage en avion, Alice vola une superbe voiture jaune. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisque ma mission est bien plus importante qu'un vole de voiture à l'étranger. Celle ci roulait à toute vitesse vers Volterra. Alors qu'Alice conduisait et doublait chaque obstacle, elle eu une vision les Volturis ne voulait pas tuer Edward sans une raison valable alors celui-ci décida de se montrer en plein jours. Cet événement doit se produire à midi sous l'horloge de la grande place de Volterra, mais je refuse. Je dois empêcher qu'une personne, même un vampire, meurt par ma faute.

Nous arrivions à Volterra, la ville était bondée de monde et Alice n'avançait pas assez vite pour que nous parvenions à temps pour sauver Edward.

**Bella, cours! Sauve mon frère, je t'en supplies.**

Je suivies les instructions d'Alice et courus en direction de la grande place de Volterra. Je ne sais comment mes jambes me soutenaient, seulement le monde ne voulait pas m'aider et je d'eus à mainte reprise bousculer des personnes pour arriver à destination. Je pouvais voir l'horloge quand celle-ci sonna midi, mon cœur fit des bonds. Je me remis à courir le plus vite possible, ne disant même plus pardon.

Il était là en train de s'avancer vers les rayons du soleil, je devais réagir. J'avais hurlé son prénom, il ne réagissait pas. Il continuait sa marcher vers la mort. Il posa un pied dans la lumière puis il s'avança une dernière fois. Je courrais de plus en plus vite, j'étais arrivée à destination. Je lui sauta dessus, essayant de le faire reculer.

**Edward, recule! Tout le monde va te voir. Regarde moi! Je suis en vie!**

Il fit ce que je lui dis de faire. A ma grande surprise son visage révéla de la tristesse mais aussi de l'amour.

**Oh Bella! Ma Bella, je suis désolé!**

**- Edward, je sais maintenant que je peux vivre sans ta présence. Je ne veux pas que tu meurt parce que tu te sent coupable de quoique ce soit.**

**Non, Bella! Je ne me sent pas coupable! Je sais aujourd'hui que ma vie m'est insupportable sans ta présence. Je t'aime! Même quand je t'ai dis le contraire.**

Alors que j'allais répliquer, deux vampires arrivèrent. Ils portaient tout deux une cape noire et ils avaient les yeux rouges. Cette image me donna des frissons et je sentis Edward se raidir.

**Messieurs, dîtes à Aro que je n'ai plus besoin de ses services!**

**Monsieur Aro aimerait quand même vous parler,** dit l'un des vampire.

Alice arriva en même temps qu'une autre vampire avec cape noir et yeux rouges.

**- Aro vous attends**, dit-elle, **et l'humaine doit venir aussi.**- Jane soyons diplomate et je suis sur que tout ira pour le mieux, répliqua Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, fait ce qu'on te dira de faire et ça se passera bien.

Les trois vampires nous emmenèrent dans des tunnels humides et étroits. Après avoir franchis une porte le lieu changea du tout au tout mais le noir y régnait quand même.

Pendant tout la traversée Edward me colla, il tenait même ma main. Ce contact m'avait manqué mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas la même sensation. Je releva la tête quand je vis que nous passions une porte en bois gigantesque. Cette porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une pièce tout aussi énorme. Celle-ci formait un rond et l'on pouvait distinguer trois sièges au fond de la salle. Sur ces trois sièges ce trouvait trois vampires, je les avais déjà vu dans le bureau de Carlisle quand Edward m'avait parlé des Volturis et de leurs lois.

**- Bien joué Jane! Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je m'en charge.**

Les trois vampires allèrent se placer aux coter des sièges. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation, allais-je mourir?

**Bella est vivante! Que c'est magnifique!** dit le vampire qui se trouvait dans le siège du milieu.

**- Oui Aro! Comme tu peux le constater je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Je suis désolé du dérangement, fit mon ange, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**

Le prénommé Aro s'avança vers Edward et lui pris la main qui tenait la mienne. Je ne sais ce qu'il se passait mais une chose étrange se propageait entre ce vampire et Edward.

- **Intéressant**, fit celui ci

**Aro peut lire dans les pensées les plus profondes rien quand touchant la personne concernée**, m'expliqua Edward.

**Je peux? **Me demanda Aro tout en me montrant ses mains.

Je mis l'une de mes mains dans les siennes, j'étais terrorisée. Je ne ressentais rien comme si je m'attendais à quelques chose.

**- Très intéressant! A moins que …**

**NON,** hurla Edward avant que trois vampires lui sautent dessus.

Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qui était en train de ce passer. Edward était à terre, il me fixait puis il fixa la vampire qui avait rejoins les deux autres vampires, il y a même pas une heure. Cette Jane me fixait de ses yeux rouges sang. Que me voulait-elle? Aro frappa dans ses mains tout en rigolant ce qui fit frémir la vampire.

**- Vraiment intéressant!**

- Aro, elle en sait beaucoup trop. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Oui, en effet. Quel gâchis! Dommage que ce cher Edward ne ...

Aro n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Edward lui pris la main.

**- Aurais-tu changé d'avis?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3**_

**- Aurais tu changé d'avis?**

- Bien sur. Vous savez autant que moi ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux, à mon cœur. De plus elle a toujours voulu devenir vampire et je ne peux plus supporter le mal hêtre de ma famille par ma faute. C'est pourquoi je transformerai Bella après son diplôme de fin d'année. Je refuse que ma famille perde une fille, une sœur et moi la femme de ma vie parce que celle ci à voulu me sauver la vie.

- Alors ton choix est fait. Je viendrai donc dans un an vérifier si tu as tenu ta promesse. Vous pouvez disposer.

Edward se releva puis me pris dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Alice nous rejoignis puis nous commençâmes à partir quand nous fûmes de nouveau stoppé par cet Aro.

**- Edward tu passeras le bonjour à mon vieille ami Carlisle. Et vous feriez mieux de partir avant que notre goûté n'arrive.**

Je ne sais pourquoi mais le mot goûté me donna la chair de poule. Nous marchâmes dans le couloir quand nous croisâmes tout un groupe d'humain marchant à l'opposé de notre direction et en plus de ça, accompagné de deux vampires. Alors que je me retournais bouche bée, Edward me pris par l'épaule en me chuchotant de marcher et de ne pas écouter. Je ne comprenais pas et je n'eus pas besoin de demander pour comprendre car des cris stridents me transpercèrent les oreilles. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes jambes se mirent à trembler rien qu'à l'idée que ses pauvres humains étaient en train de se faire vider de leur sang et sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

**- Ça va ?** Me demanda la plus belle des voix. **Tu as perdu connaissance**, m'informa t-il.  
**  
- Ou sommes nous?** Demandais-je

**- Nous sommes dans un avion en partance pour Forks. Rendors toi, tu as besoin de te reposer Bella.**

Seulement je ne pouvais me rendormir. L'idée de devenir un monstre me répugner à présent mais ce n'était pas le seul chose. Je pensais à lui, à son corps, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix. Je savais très bien que j'allais tout perdre. Normal, Paranormal chez moi ces mots riment avec habituel.

Nous étions arrivé à Forks après de longues heures d'avion et de voiture. J'étais devant chez moi. Je me sentis blêmir. Qu'allais-je raconter à Charlie? Il devait être furieux. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains puis sortis de la voiture. Edward sortis à son tour, il m'accompagna jusqu'au porche. Cette action me procura un sentiment de gène, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

**- Merci Bella. Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner pour ce qui t'attend. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours autant, même plus.**

Je n'eus le temps de répliquer que celui ci m'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le fait que Edward m'embrasse me révéla la chose la plus surprenante, je l'aimais. Nous nous séparâmes puis vint ma dernière heure. Bien sur Charlie ne me loupa pas une seconde. A peine rentrée qu'un violent choc s'abattit sur ma joue, c'était sa main. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans cet état.

Je l'avait inquiété, je le sais. C'est pourquoi je ne riposta pas quand il me concilia dans ma chambre en me hurlant dessus que j'étais puni de sorti et ce pour le restant de mes jours.

Ma chambre n'avait pas changé. Seulement une chose me chagrinait, il manquait une personne. Je m'allongea sur mon lit mais au bout de plusieurs heures à rester les yeux ouverts dans le vide je décida de changer pour aller sur le rocking-chair, près de la fenêtre. Mes yeux regardaient la foret avec intensité puis ils se posèrent sur la lune. Cette lune, la même pour tous. Un point universel pour chaque être sur cette Terre. En cet instant j'espérais que la personne que j'aime la regarde aussi. Ce point unique nous reliez à tous moment. C'était mes yeux, ma vision de l'être aimé. Grâce à elle je pouvais penser à lui en étant heureuse.

Le réveil sonna 7h. Je m'étais assoupi pendant mon veille au tour de la fenêtre. Je jeta un coup d'œil dans le ciel avant de m'apprêter pour le lycée mais mon étoile n'était plus là. Je la reverrai sûrement ce soir, pensais-je.

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée vers 7h50. Il me restait dix minutes avant d'aller en cours. Pendant toute ma traversée des couloirs, les lycéens murmuraient le retour des Cullen. D'après eux ils seraient de retour demain et il n'y avait pas de motif. Seule moi connaissais ce motif, cet horrible motif: ma mort. Les cours passèrent très lentement comme chaque jours passaient sans sa présence.

**- AH! Tu m'énerves! As-tu compris que c'est d'une importance vitale que tu ne m'abandonnes pas? **Hurlais-je.

J'étais folle. Folle de lui, de rage mais avant tout, folle de moi-même. Qui voudrait de moi? La fille qui hurle sur sa Chevrolet rouge parce que celle ci ne veut plus démarrer.

Après 15 minutes de hurlement intensif et un énorme soupir, je pris mon portable pour composer le numéro de Charlie...

**- Halo, Papa?  
****  
- Bella, si c'est pour sortir c'est non! Tu le sais?**

- ... Je sais. Seulement pour pouvoir sortir faudrait déjà que je sois rentrée, avouais-je.

**- C'est-à-dire? Tu ne vas tout de même pas fuguer Bella?**

- Bien sur que non, seulement je crois que c'est difficile de rentrer sans voiture. Ma Chevrolet ne veut plus démarrer, je crois qu'elle a rendu l'âme.

- Oh! C'est donc ça. Appelle donc un ami. Je suis désolé ma chérie mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir.

- OK! Je te fais savoir si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Bisous, dis-je avant de raccrocher et de composer un nouveau numéro.

Je savais déjà qui j'allais appeler. Il me manquait, mon vide était grand ouvert sans lui. Après quelques sonneries une voix, sa voix, parla à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Halo!**

- Oui c'est Bella. Ma Chevrolet est en panne et mon père ne peut pas me raccompagner, peux-tu?

- Oui, bien sur. Où es-tu?

- Parking du lycée, lui répondis je avec le cœur battant à mille km/h.

**- J'arrive!**  
Nous avions raccroché et sa dernière réplique résonnait encore au fond de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je vis arriver sa voiture, pas besoin d'avoir la vue sur développée pour la reconnaître. Il se gara à coté de ma Chevrolet puis regarda celle-ci.

**- En effet, elle ne démarre pas**, me lança-t-il.  
**  
- Tu crois que je suis trop bête pour m'en rendre compte.**

- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer. Tu montes? Je te raccompagne chez Charlie.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage le silence régnait dans la voiture. Seul mon appel à Charlie pour le prévenir que quelqu'un me ramenait l'avait caché, masqué. J'étais nerveuse et je ne savais pas par où commencer.

**- Tu es chez toi!**

- Oh!...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre du véhicule, je me rassis dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire mais je le faisais et je fonçais les deux pieds dedans.

**- Je suis désolé**

- Bella, sort je ne veux pas parler de ça. Répliqua mon interlocuteur.

**- Il le faut bien, je ...**

- Je quoi Bella! Vas tu arrêter d'être un peu égoïste! Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Je t'ai supplié de rester avec moi à Forks. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour toi et toi tu n'as fait que la déchiqueter en milliard de morceaux. Maintenant si tu pouvais sortir ce serai sympa.

- Jacob... Je suis sincèrement désolé, dis-je avant de sortir de la voiture et de partir dans ma chambre relâcher toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'avais fait souffrir celui-ci et je n'avais que le juste retour des choses. Le trou béant qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine s'élargit. J'avais du mal à respirer. Ma respiration devint saccadée et mon poux s'accéléra tout en faisant de terrible sauts qui me donnaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Je ne sais combien de temps suis-je resté comme cela mais j'entendis les pas de mon père dans un premier temps au rais de chaussée puis monter les escaliers ainsi que son hurlement, qui me transperça de nouveau la poitrine, quand il me trouve allongée par terre.

**- J'arrive pas à respirer**, murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il me pris dans ses bras comme quand j'étais petite puis il me chanta sa chanson à lui de quand il était encore qu'un enfant. Il me berça puis je m'endormis dans ses bras avec des pulsations presque régulières.

Je me réveilla dans mon lit, il était neuf heure. Charlie était sur mon rocking-chair, il dormait. Celui-ci du me veiller toute la nuit, c'était mon père, le seul et l'unique. Soudain la réalité des choses me revint brusquement.

**- Oh! Mon Dieu! Il est 9h! Je suis en retard**, dis-je en me précipitant sur mon armoire.

Je sortis quelques habits, descendis prendre un verre d'eau en bas après mettre habiller puis me stoppa net dans mon élan. Comment allais-je en cours? Bien sur cette stupide auto n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place initiale à celle d'hier. Sans voiture pas de moyen d'aller en cours donc pas de cours. Ma seule solution était de réveiller Charlie. Ce fut donc à contre cœur que je devais réveiller Charlie, mon père bienveillant, pour qu'il m'emmène en cours. Alors que je m'apprêta à le réveiller je vis son mot posé à ses cotés.

_Bella,  
J'ai pris un jour congés, ne t'en fais pas si je dors. Profites en pour prendre soin de toi, repose toi, tu en as besoin. Recouche toi et dors. J'appellerai un médecin si tu as de nouveau un crise en attendant ne t'inquiète pas._

Charlie

Je fis ce que mon père me dit de faire, c'est à dire me recoucher. Alors que le sommeil venait enfin, le téléphone de la maison ainsi que le mien sonna. Cela réveilla Charlie qui grogna et me dit qu'il allait répondre, je décrocha donc mon portable.

**- Bella?**

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que tu es en retard? Il est 10h passé!

- Non Edward, je ne suis pas en retard. Charlie a appelé le lycée, je suis malade.

- Oh d'accord, je dois te laisser nous allons chasser, je viendrai te voir ce soir, comme **avant.**

Il raccrocha tandis que je rejoignis Charlie en bas, encore au téléphone.  
**  
- D'accord à tout de suite**, entendis-je dire mon père avant de reposer le téléphone.

**- C'était qui?** Demandais-je.

**- Jacob.**

- Il voulait quoi?

- Savoir si il pouvait ramener ta Chevrolet, apparemment il a bossé dessus toute la nuit. C'est un bon garçon.

- Je sais papa!

J'allai dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner puisque nous étions tous les deux debout. Je fis du bacon avec des œufs pour lui et pour moi mon truc habituel. Mon père les enfila en moins de deux avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche. A la porte quelqu'un sonna me réveillant de mes pensées. J'allai ouvrir puisque Charlie était encore sous la douche.

**- Bonj...**

Je me stoppa dans mon élan. C'était Jacob, toutes ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire et j'eus de nouveau cette horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Cette fois ci, elle était bien plus douloureuse. Jacob entra dans la maison . Alors que je partais vers la cuisine il me demanda où était Charlie. Je devais lui répondre mais j'avais bien trop de mal à respirer alors je lui montra l'étage et il compris. Quelques minutes passèrent, j'étais au dessus de l'évier en larmes. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas si jeune.

**- Bella**, entendis-je, c'était mon père.

**- Oui ... Papa?...**

- Ça va ?

- Oui... Oui...

- Peux tu nous ramener deux bières s'il te plait?

- OK...

Mes réponses étaient brèves mais je devais maintenant amener les deux bières. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de force pour cela. Je passa la porte de la cuisine puis allé vers le salon. Toute ma vison était flou.

**- Tu es sur que ça va**, me redemanda mon père.

**- Papa, aide moi**, dis-je avant de m'effondrer.

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir respirer et autour de moi, ça commença à s'agiter.

**- Charlie, que se passe-t-il?**

- Elle n'arrive pas à respirer.

- Papa, j'arrive ... pas ... À

- Chut! Bella, chut! Calme toi je suis la. Je reviens dans deux secondes prend soin d'elle s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Jake... Je suis désolé... Je ne...

- Non t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est moi qui suis désolé Bella. Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Charlie arrive et je voyais à présent du noir, rien que du noir. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait. « donne lui ça » « maintenant plus qu'à attendre » ce fut les seules et dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de sentir de la chaleur émaner des bras de Jake et de sombrer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5**_

Il faisait chaud, même très chaud. Cette odeur, cette chaleur, cette respiration, toutes ces caractéristiques si différente et pourtant si semblable pour un même être appartiennent à la personne qui me trouble le plus en ce moment, Jacob. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux mais un grondement sourd me fis remonter à la réalité et un sourire se matérialisa sur mes lèvres.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et je découvris le visage d'un Jacob complètement avachis sur moi, qui ronfle, et en mode, je dors. Puis je vis plus loin découvrant ma chambre. Pourtant je ne me rappeler pas m'être effondrée dans ma chambre et plutôt dans le salon. Jake ou Charlie avait du me remonter ce qui fis surgir une pensée de remerciement à leur égard. Mon ventre recommença à râler mais ne voulant pas réveiller Jake, je ne bougea pas de mon lit. Un livre était posé et atteint sur ma table de nuit, sur la rainure je pouvais y lire le titre d'un des plus grand roman que Charlie me parlait souvent, Et si c'était vrai ..., de Marc Lévy. Je me mis à le lire et me découvris à comprendre le personnage au fil des phrases et des pages que je tournais.

**- Qu'est ce que tu lis?** Me demanda une voix qui me sembla très endormis.

C'était Jake, celui-ci se frottait les yeux. J'avais bien fait de le laisser dormir, il avait l'air exténué.

**- Je lis un des livres de Charlie, en fait sûrement le seul**, dis-je en souriant.

Rien qu'avec sa présence Jacob me redonnait le sourire seulement ça ne dura pas car un long silence s'installa et mon ventre se fis entendre pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais réveillée.

**- Je vais nous faire à manger!**

- Bella? Tu n'as pas à bouger de ton lit. Je vais faire à manger!

Il avait pris une voix autoritaire surtout sur l'accentuation des 5 derniers mots. Je n'avais jamais vu mon ami comme ça. Il avait du avoir peur mais ce n'était pas une raison, d'ailleurs j'avais connu pire et le surnaturel et moi nous sommes meilleur ami alors pourquoi le monde naturel n'aurait-il pas le droit de faire quelques apparitions dans mon mode de vie?

**- Jak... Jacob! Écoute la femme plus âgée que toi qui se trouve juste devant toi. Je vais nous faire à manger!**

Je jeta la couette par dessus le lit et partis à toute vitesse en direction de la cuisine. J'étais dans les escaliers et la réalité me revenu, on ne combat pas le surnaturel surtout quand votre ami est un super loup et qu'il cours bien plus vite que vous. En effet Jake m'avait rattrapé et pris par les pieds pour m'emmener jusqu'au salon. Il me mis sur le canapé et me regarde fixement dans les yeux en me disant clairement que c'était lui qui allait nous faire à manger et qu'il n'y avait pas de négociations à faire.

Il partis dans la cuisine, des bruits de casseroles me parvenaient au fur et a mesure de l'avancement du repas. Puis me vint l'odeur d'œuf et de bacon grillé. Je ne bougea pas du canapé comme me l'avait bien signalé mon ami et ce n'était pas l'envie et les raisons qui me manquaient. Jake arriva avec la dose de nourriture ce qui eu pour réaction de me décrocher la mâchoire. Il fallait vraiment que je m'habitue au régime alimentaire des loups.

**- Tiens mange! Et surtout n'est pas peur de manger de trop!**

Il me mit une assiette, mais je ne la toucha pas d'un poil. Jake me regardait, ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les miens et la pensée d'un quelconque pardon de mon ancien meilleur ami viendrait-il un jour? Jake se rendra-t-il compte des sentiments qui me parcourent et acceptera-t-il tous ces changements ou me jettera-t-il comme moi je les fais avec lui?

**- Bella, ne fait pas l'enfant, mange! ... Écoute, si tu fais pas d'effort, je te fais manger ce bacon par la peau du cul... Et arrête de me fixer comme ça!**

Jake pris mon assiette entre ses doigts. Oui j'avais faim mais non je ne mangerais pas ça. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai vu de chose plus horrible que ceci. Il approcha mon assiette de mon nez seulement un autre organe plus colérique se mis à gronder et je n'avais plus le choix, j'avais perdu le combat. Combat, celui-ci n'était pas fini car un autre venait de commencer à l'instant, ma répugnance contre cette nourriture. Je savais que Jake n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver alors je pris mon assiette et j'enfilai tout d'un coup. Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux, il devait être très surpris de mon comportement et ce encore plus en entendant mon gémissement de dégoût.

******- Pouah!**

- Quoi? C'est pas bon, c'est trop cuit?

- Jake, je suis sure que c'est succulent pour quelqu'un qui mange de la viande et non pour une végétarienne comme moi.

- Oh... excuse. J'avais zappé, me dit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque tout en me souriant.  
**  
- C'est rien.**

Je n'osais rien dire. Que dire à part je suis sincèrement désolé alors que cette personne ne veut rien entendre. Je me leva du canapé en ayant le droit à un regard interrogateur de mon compagnon de salon puis lui expliquant que j'étais humaine et libre, il me semblait que les toilettes ne mettaient pas interdites. En fait, j'avais juste besoin d'être une peu seule. Ce silence me tuait de l'intérieur et ces crises me troublaient plus que tout, que m'arrive-t-il?****

- Bella?

C'était Jake. En m'appelant il m'avait fait sursauté et je me cogna la tête contre le mur droit. Je n'étais vraiment pas adroite dans mes mouvements.

**- Euh ... Oui?**

- Tu n'es pas tombée, ni coincée j'espère? Ça va ?

- Oui ça va. T'inquiète pas tout va bien.

- OK, je vais bosser sur ta voiture, il y a encore quelques vérifs à faire. Ciao

Il n'attendis même pas un « OK » de ma part que j'entendis la porte d'entré se refermer derrière lui. Je sortis des toilettes, le salon avait été nettoyé, la vaisselle faite. Je monta dans ma chambre et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Étant partis dans mes pensées je sursauta quand mon portable sonna, c'était le numéro d'Edward.

**- Salut!  
****  
- Edward?**

- Bella, peux tu m'expliquais un truc?

- Euh.. Oui bien sure.

- Pourquoi ce sale cabot était-il dans ta chambre hier soi?

- Oh? C'est vrai tu devais venir. En fait j'ai eu un léger malaise et je pense qu'il a du me veiller toute la nuit.

- Un malaise! J'appelle Carlisle et nous arrivons.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà raccroché et il devait sûrement être déjà sur la route pour chez moi. En effet, 20 minutes plus tard Carliste et Edward étaient à ma porte. Jacob était partis sans même me dire au revoir ce qui me fis resurgir une pointe dans mon cœur d'humaine. Je tentais de respirer tout en faisant entrer mes deux invités.

**- Entrez! Vous savez ce n'est pas grand chose.**

- Bella en es-tu sur? Me demanda Carlisle de sa voix de médecin.

Pour seul réponse, je baissa les yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas mentir. J'essayai de vider mon esprit mais l'image de Jake et d'Edward en train de se battre monta en moi.

**- Je dois boire quelque chose. Vous voulez ...**

Je ne m'arrêta pas à cause du souvenir que c'était des vampires mais à cause de ma douleur. Ma vision se troubla et je sentis cette fois si deux mains froides me soutenir.

**- Carlisle, que lui arrive-t-il?**

- Edward, laisse moi de l'espace, elle a besoin de respirer. Bella m'entends-tu?

- Oui... Aid' aidez moi. J'arrive plus à respirer.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une crise d'angoisse. Écoute le son de ma vois et ne pense à rien **d'autre. Vide ton esprit de toutes choses négatives.**

Carlisle continua son discours et ma douleur s'évanouit. J'ouvris mes yeux et le sourire de Carlisle fut ce que je vis en premier suivis de la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de son fils.

**- Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces crises?**

- La première est arrivée hier soir.

- Tu es beaucoup tourmentée, je le comprend. Je ne m'inquiète pas, ceux ne sont que de légères crises d'angoisse. Je te prescris des calmants à prendre au moment des repas, le soir avant de te coucher et comme j'ai confiance en toi, quand tu sens qu'une crise monte. D'accord?

- Merci beaucoup

- En attendant repose toi bien. Je retourne à l'hôpital! A bientôt Bella.

Carlisle partit et je sentais le regard d'Edward s'intensifier. Je me leva puis me dirigea vers la cuisine. Une main froide m'attrapa le bras puis une autre la joue. Edward me faisait face et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Instinctivement je recula d'un pas. Je posa ma main sur son torse pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Edward je sentais qu'une discussion devait s'imposer


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6**_

Je le pria de s'asseoir, il dût percevoir mon anxiété puisqu'il s'exécuta sans me contredire et il s'assit sur le canapé du salon.

**- Edward, bien des choses ont changé pendant votre longue absence à Forks.**

Baissant les yeux, il me prit la joue et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux or reflétaient une tristesse que je n'avais encore vu sur son regard. Savait-il ce qui était en train de se passer en moi? Mes pensées divaguèrent pour trouver les paroles juste.

**- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**, entendis-je, **je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella.**

Il était si gentil avec moi et pourtant j'étais prête à lui tuer pour la seconde fois ce cœur qui était déjà mort un siècle plutôt. Si tu entends mes pensées Edward, sache que je suis désolé pour ce que je vais te faire.

**- Je ne suis plus aussi attachée à toi que tu ne l'es à moi. Comme tu me l'as fait comprendre, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et ...**

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que Edward me coupa pour me poser l'horrible question qui le tuera pour la seconde fois.

**- Aimes-tu un autre homme? Est-ce bien cela que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, Bella?**

Je lui répondis par un tout petit « oui ». Son visage se tordit de douleur, j'avais terriblement mal pour lui car si même mon cœur appartenait à un autre et que je ne l'aime plus comme avant il se trouve que mon cœur bat encore pour lui mais plus aussi intensément que lorsque nous étions ensemble.

**- Je comprend, je t'aime Bella! Tu seras toujours Ma Bella même si tu m'oublie. Je repartirais et laisserais avec ma famille. Je ne dérangerai plus dans ta vie, je t'en fais la promesse.**

Alors que celui si ce levai, je compris le sens de ses paroles. Et un « NON » aiguë sortis de ma bouche ce qui fit arrêter Edward dans sa démarche pour partir. Mes larmes coulèrent et je pris mon souffle pour me mettre en face d'Edward et lui dire tout ce que mon cœur avait besoin de lui dire.

**- Edward Cullen, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus de vous comme petit copain, que je ne tiens plus à vous. Vous faites partis intégrante de ma vie, vous m'avez sauvé à mainte reprise de la mort, vous m'avez fait sourire et pour la première fois de ma vie, grâce à vous j'ai compris ce que voulez dire le mot aimer. Alors s'il vous plait ne partait ****pas comme un voleur en me prenant une partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie Edward. Reste!**

**- Merci Bella**, me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.** Je dois te laisser Charlie arrive, nous devrons parler de ta future transformation avec Carlisle. A bientôt.**

Je susurra un désolé sachant qu'il entendrait puis je partis commencer le dîner pour Charlie et moi. Celui-ci mit son manteau sur un cintre et dans un placard et il posa son arme de service dans un des tiroirs d'un meuble du salon, à sa place habituelle. Puis il continua son rituel en allumant la télé à la chaîne puis il vint en cuisine pour me voir.  
**  
- Comment tu te sens ce soir?**

- Bien papa. Le docteur Cullen est passé cette après-midi et il m'a examiné.

- ET?

- Rien de grave, quelques crises d'angoisse sans danger.

Mon père acquiesça d'un signe de tête et mis la table. Le repas se passa en silence comme chaque soir depuis mon retour d'Italie. Je monta dans ma chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle, Charlie regardait un match de foot. Instinctivement, je me replaça à ma fenêtre, la Lune était de nouveau par mis nous.

Mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette à l'orée du bois. Je descendis les escaliers à vitesse maximale pour une jeune fille très maladroite et sortis de la maison en lançant un « je reviens » à Charlie qui ne devait pas avoir entendus car des ronflements provenaient du salon. Je continua ma course en direction de la forêt de Forks. Il faisait déjà bien noir et je ne voyais presque plus devant moi. J'entrai dans la forêt où la silhouette de l'homme avait disparu. Mes jambes me guidèrent jusqu'au trépas de la forêt; j'étais maintenant entourée d'arbres et aucun homme aux alentours.

Soudain, mes espoirs s'envolèrent. J'y avais cru... J'avais pensé que peut-être... mais tout n'était que suggestion et désarroi. Mes jambes fléchirent sous le contre coup et encore une fois je me retrouva en position de fœtus. Mes sanglots n'eurent pas le temps d'éclater qu'un bruit de branche cassée se fît entendre. Quelqu'un ou quelques chose s'approchait ainsi que la peur qui montait en moi s'intensifier à chaque seconde passé dans cette forêt. J'aurai aimé que ce soit Jacob qui soit là mais mes rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité seul les mythes à Forks étaient réels.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le bruit s'intensifier, un bruit de pas. J'essayai de me faire toute petite contre un tronc d'arbre mais mes tremblements faisant un tel vacarme contre la Terre laissait entendre ma position dans cette forêt noire. Soudain une silhouette se dessina juste devant moi. C'était un être humain et non un ours qui venait prendre son casse-croûte. Un homme de grande taille et d'après son ombre, il devait être musclé. En le voyant je ne pus contrôler ma peur et je me mis à crier sans avoir de raison valable à ce comportement.

Une main se plaqua contre mes lèvres et je me détendis aussitôt. Je connaissais cette personne. Comment vous le dire? C'est simple, cette chaleur surnaturelle ne peut provenir que d'un Quileute, et pas de n'importe quel Quileute. Cette chaleur appartient bien sur à mon meilleur ami Jacob Black, celui qui fait parti intégrante de ma vie, celui sans qui je ne peux plus sourire, n'y même vire. Si seulement il pouvait se douter de tout ce que je ressens pour lui, la vie serai sûrement beaucoup plus simple.  
**  
- Bella?**

- Oh! Jake! J'ai eu si peur.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches en plein milieu de la nuit dans la forêt?

Une bouffée de chaleur me monta aux joues. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais cru l'avoir vu à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre et que je l'avais suivi jusque ici. Je devais inventer une excuse et vite.

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

- Trouve une excuse plus convaincante Bella. Et tu devrais prendre des cours de mensonges car tu ne t'améliores pas au fil des années. Tu es toujours aussi nulle dans ce domaine.

Jacob avait raison, je suis totalement nulle pour mentir. Autant ne pas me voiler la face et lui dire toute la vérité. En plus je ferai d'une pierre de coup et je serai débarrassée de ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

**- Tu sais, je suis désolé pour cette après midi.**

- Tu invites qui tu souhaites chez toi, cela ne me regarde pas.

- Jake, me pardonnerais tu un jour?

Il ne me répondit pas et il préféra regarder la Lune. Cette même lune qui m'avait fait garder le sourire jusqu'à maintenant. Jake ne me pardonneras pas, il ne faut pas se faire des illusions, c'est perdu d'avance. J'avais trop cru au monde des rêves, et tout rêve à une fin. Le mien s'arrête aujourd'hui mais en réalité il avait pris fin le jour de mon départ pour l'Italie quand Jake m'avait supplié de rester avec lui.

**- Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

- Tu n'es pas obligé, lui dis-je en enlevant mon bras de sa poigne.

Je marcha en direction de nul part puisque j'étais complètement pommée. N'osant pas faire face à Jacob je pris une direction au hasard. Celle-ci fut très vite suivis des rires de Jake et des paroles qui suivent.

**- Bella, suis moi. Ta maison est à l'opposé de la direction dans laquelle tu te diriges.**

- Bon, c'est bon. Je suis pas un loup moi!

- Non en effet. Apparemment tu préfères le froid

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Premièrement, le retour d'Edward et le fait qu'il soit passé hier soir. Secondo, ta future transformation que je désapprouve totalement. Mais je ne m'écarterai pas sur ce sujet, très glissant, puisque tu n'écouteras pas mon opinion.

Jake savait pour la transformation mais comment? Toutes ces raisons, toutes sans intérêt par rapport à ce que je souhait réellement. Si seulement il savait tous ce qu'il y a au fond de moi. Cette souffrance, cet Amour, ce partage.

**- Jake, m'aimes-tu?**

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Les mots ne sont pas de simples particules de phrase comme on pourrait le croire. Les mots nous trahissent, nous guérissent, nous apaisent mais en aucun cas ne nous laissent insensible. En effet, j'avais été sensible à mes propres paroles. J'étais maintenant arrêté quatre pas derrière Jake, qui lui avait continué d'avancer puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je mettais stoppé dans ma marche. Il se tourna dans ma direction et il me regarda fixement.

**- Bella, je t'aime bien plus qu'un être humain peut aimer une humaine. Seulement parfois il faut se résoudre à ce que la vie, les rêves et même les légendes n'aboutissent pas à leur résultat final. Je ne peut aimer qu'une seule et unique fille sur cette Terre et c'est toi Bella.**

Mes jambes s'avancèrent vers Jake. J'avais horriblement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire tous ce que mon cœur éprouve pour lui mais comme d'habitude j'avais été trop lente.

**- Si tu as fini, maintenant. J'aimerai pouvoir aller dormir et être sur que tu sois bien rentrée.**

Nous reparlâmes en direction de la maison de Charlie. Ça me démanger de lui dire, c'est comme si les mots me brûlaient la gorge. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, je suffoqua et craqua.

**- Y en a marre!**

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Me demanda Jacob étonné par ce soudain changement de tempérament

**- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je me meurt de l'intérieur depuis que j'ai pris la décision de sauver Edward en Italie. Ce qui me tus, c'est que j'y suis allée pour être libre, pour vivre et non par amour pour l'homme qui m'a quitté dans cette même forêt. L'amour, aimer quelqu'un, je n'en n'avais pas besoin la-bas puisque cela m'était déjà permis ici, mais comme d'habitude j'ai tout gâché. Maintenant je vais être transformé en un monstre suceur de sang car j'ai voulu aimer la personne qui est devant moi, sans avoir un mort sur la conscience!**

- Bella? Calme toi voyons. En plus comment peux tu aimer quelqu'un quand tu es déjà avec un autre? Je comprend rien. Et puis Merde! Allez viens je te racc...

- Jacob Black! Vous allez m'écouter attentivement car je ne répéterai pas ces mots plus de 2 fois. Vous m'avez redonné goût à la vie, mais aussi l'envie d'aimer. Vous avez fait rebattre mon cœur d'humaine. Non, je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi? Comment? C'est simple, je ne l'aime plus et j'ai décidé de tout arrêter car à quoi cela servirai d'embrasser un homme qu'on ne désire pas et qu'on pense à un autre en même temps. Edward et moi c'est fini! Celui que j'aime, n'est pas loin et il reste toujours avec moi. Je ...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8**_

Un long silence s'installa. Nos respirations s'accélérèrent tandis que je laissais ma phrase en suspend. Je pris une grande inspiration puis repris ma lancée.

**- Je t'aime**, dis-je dans un soupir de soulagement.

Je l'avais fait, je lui avais dit, n'importe quelle réponse me suffisait. J'étais bien trop légère pour me soucier si il m'aimait vraiment ou pas. Je prenais de grandes inspirations pour calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je devais à tout prix calmer mon cœur. J'avais été inconsciente de sortir sans les calmants prescrit par Carlisle.

Alors que je commençais à me calmer, je sentis une main chaude sur ma joue. Celle-ci effectuait de légère caresse en dessous de mes yeux grâce à son pouce. C'est en ouvrant les yeux que je vis Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres, devant moi et que je compris qu'il essuyait seulement mes larmes. Je plaqua ma main sur la sienne et je pressa ma tête contre celle-ci. J'aimais ce contact, nouveau pour moi.

**- Bella, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué mais le jour où tu es venu me voir pendant ma soit disant maladie, c'est à dire depuis le début de ma vie de loup je me suis imprégné de toi. Tu es ma Lune, celle qui illumine mes nuits pendant mes rondes. Je t'aime à la folie et ce pour toujours, ma Bella.**

J'étais sur la planète Neptune, je volais comme un anges avec ses ailes blanches. Je me croyais au paradis mais ce minuscule bonheur s'évanouit quand Jacob posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles s'unissaient à la perfection. Mon souffle se fit heurté, jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti ça. Bien sur les baisers d'Edward valent le détour mais comparé à l'amour de Jake ça ne vaut pas un dixième de celui-ci.

C'est à regret que je détacha mes lèvres de celles de Jake. Tout d'abord je devais reprendre mon souffle et deuxièmement, je devais rentrer chez moi avant que Charlie ne se réveil, à moins que cela ne soit déjà fait. Jacob me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, il me fit un doux baiser puis partit dans la forêt.

J'entrai dans la maison, des ronflements me parvenaient, encore, du salon. Pour une fois, j'ai été chanceuse, pensais-je. J'allai réveiller mon père car si je le laisse dans cette position c'est moi qui empathie son humeur fracassante le lendemain matin. Il alla directement dans sa chambre après 15 minutes de blocage intensif dans les escaliers. Puis je me mis sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vide, repensant à tous ce qui venait de ce passer. C'est en revoyant dans mes pensées le visage de Jake que je m'endormis.

**- Ahh! Fait le taire! **Grognais-je la tête dans l'oreiller.

Un chien, un horrible chien aboyait à 6h30 du matin. Moi qui devait me reposer, je crois que c'est foutu pour aujourd'hui. Se reposer voilà le mot d'ordre du médecin, pour moi ce sera direction le lycée. J'ouvris mon armoire et je fus choquée de voir qu'il n'y avait rien, même pas quelques chose de chaud à me mettre sur le dos. Seul solution mettre les habits d'hier et autre solution à long terme, séance shopping. Berk! C'est Alice qui doit être contente en ce moment puisqu'elle doit avoir une jolie vision d'elle et moi en train de faire du shopping.

Je pris un yaourt, une clémentine et une tasse de café pour déjeuner puis partis direction le lycée de Forks. J'arrivai 15 minutes avant la sonnerie ce qui me permit d'aller justifier mes absences. Les cours passèrent les uns après les autres et le soir arriva vite. Les Cullen étaient sur le parking. Que devais-je faire? Edward m'acceptera-t-il, même après notre rupture? Les autres sont-ils au courant? Tant de question et si peu de réponse. Au loin, à l'orée de la forêt je vis la silhouette de Jake. Avais-je vraiment vécu ce bonheur cette nuit? Avais-je rêvé? Je souris à mes songes et hocha la tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai bien vu. Alors que je marchais vers lui, je fus surprise par l'intervention d'Alice.

**- Dis moi quand tu y vas? Allez Bella dis!**

- Bah ... EUH... demain soir, c'est OK?

- Oui! Elle sautait partout puis d'un seul coup elle reprit son sérieux. **Tu sais on ne t'en veut pas du tout pour toi et Edward. Tu fais toujours partis de la famille. Il s'en remettra ,il est fort.**

**- Merci Alice. Dis à Carlisle que l'on devra parler du sujet de ma transformation. A demain!**

Je laissa Alice toute seule mais quand je regarda de nouveau dans la position de Jake, il n'était plus là. Je pris donc ma Chevrolet et rentra à la maison. J'ouvris ma portière coté conducteur, je descendis et alla chercher mes affaires qui se trouvent cote passager. Quand je ferma la porte, je me coinça le doigt dans la portière. Je lâcha toutes mes affaires par terre tout en sautillant comme Alice en tenant mon doigt qui me faisait mal. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ramassa mon bazar de la main gauche et mis mon index droit dans ma bouche, comme un gosse qui essaye d'atténuer sa douleur. J'étais arrivée devant ma porte de maison et je dus l'ouvrir avec ma main endommagée ce qui m'arracha une horrible grimace. Je rangea mes affaires scolaires dans ma chambres et alla dans la cuisine mettre des glaçons sur ma blessure de guerre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9**_

« Mais qui ça peut-être. Il fallait que ça tombe quand je me blesse » pensai-je. J'ouvris la porte tout en grimaçant pour la seconde de fois en moins de cinq minutes. Que ne fus pas ma surprise quand je découvris mon petit copain Jacob Black sur le seuil de ma porte.

**Oh Jake!** criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Jake était raide comme un piquet et son corps était parcouru de léger spasme. Quelques chose n'allait pas. Je le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil.

**Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Bella?**

Je n'aimais pas le ton sur lequel il venait de me parler. Jake était en colère et rien ne pouvait le nier car son comportement actuel en était la preuve. Soudain le visage d'Emily me revint et je pris peur. Alors que Jake avançait vers moi, mes pieds eux gardaient une distance raisonnable entre un loup en colère et une fille humaine et fragile.

**Jake, tu devrais te calmer**, le suppliai-je.

**Bella, c'est à toi de te calmer!**

Je ne comprenais plus, pourquoi moi? La dernière fois que j'avais vu Jake c'était au lycée, au loin près des bois, tandis que moi je me trouvais sur le parking avec les … mais ça ne peut pas être ça.

**Es-tu vraiment inconsciente? Comment peux-tu encore rester à leur côté?**

**Tu veux parler des Cullens, c'est ça**! Répliquai-je en commençant à m'emporter à mon tour.

Jacob avança vers moi et nos deux corps étaient séparés de quelques centimètres. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge et la peur envahit tout mon antre. Je recula d'un bon en oubliant mon doigt et je me cogna celui-ci contre le meuble qui se trouvait derrière moi. La douleur était si aiguë que j'hurla sur le coup et fis une horrible grimace.

**Oh Bella, je suis désolé.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait mal c'est …**

Jacob tenait ma main, je leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Tout haine avait disparut, seul le remord le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était si beau quand il avait peur pour moi. Avec mon autre main je lui caressa la joue pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça de tout mon être.

**Jake, je ne peux pas abandonner les Cullens comme ça. Attend laisse moi parler. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout mais il me reste encore quelques petites choses à régler avec eux. De plus Alice est ma meilleure amie et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté Edward et que je suis avec toi que je vais l'abandonner sans raison. Sache que je suis avec toi maintenant et que rien ne me fera changer d'avis et puis …**

J'allais continuer mais Jacob m'embrassa pour me stopper. Apparemment il avait compris le message. Je lui rendis sans hésitation son baiser et je sentis sa langue contre la mienne. Tout un tas de sensation m'envahis tandis que nos lèvres s'unissaient à la perfection. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en oubliant mon doigts salement amochés.

**Aïe!**

Jacob rigola et me pris ma main intact par ma maladresse et me dirigea vers la cuisine. « Viens on va nettoyer ce doigt » me dit-il en me montrant mon doigt endommagé. Jacob mit mon doigt sous l'eau ce qui eu pour conclusion les rires de Jacob voyant sa petite copine se tordre dans tous les sens parce que l'eau lui piquait le doigt. Pour finir Jake sortit une bande et commença à l'enrouler autour de mon doigt pour pas que d'autre bactérie vienne se mettre dans la plaie encore à vif. Jacob secoua la tête tout en souriant ce qui m'étonna grandement.

**Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Rien, Bella, c'est juste que …**

**Que quoi?**

**Que tu es tellement maladroite! Comment t'ai-tu encore fais ça**, Me taquina-t-il.

**Je me suis coincée la main dans la portière de ma Chevrolet**, dis-je honteuse de ma maladresse.

Jacob se mit à rire ce qui lui mérita une tape sur l'épaule suivi de mes éclats de rire à moi aussi. Jake me prit la main après s'être remit de son fou rire et m'emmena dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Je me blottis dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Je me sentis en sécurité dans les bras de mon homme, de mon loups, de mon Jake. Jacob me fis un baiser sur la tempe et dans la nuque avant de mettre du baseball à la télé. Seulement je ne le voyais pas de cette manière, moi qui croyais avoir bien plus. « Jacob Black, vous allez avoir affaire à moi » pensais-je comme si j'étais le diable en personne.

Je plaça mes jambes sur celles de Jake et commença à lui faire des bisous sur sa nuque. Je commença un massage léger mais sensuelle. Comme Jacob ne réagissait toujours pas et qu'il était à fond dans son match je me leva et me plaça derrière lui. Je l'entoura de mes deux bras avant de lui murmurai un « Jake » à l'oreille mais toujours aucune réponse de sa part. J'approchai donc mes lèvres de son coup et mordilla sa peau chaude et douce celui-ci sursauter part mon action.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**J'essaye de montrer à mon petit copain que sa copine est bien plus importante que la télé**, lui répondis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux tout en restant derrière le canapé.

Jacob éteignis la télé et se jeta sur moi tout en me faisant repasser du bon côté du canapé. Il me chatouilla jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Je me débattais de toute mes forces mais à quoi bon résister contre la force d'un beau loup.

**D'accord, tu as gagné, j'abandonne. Tu es trop fort pour**, réussis-je à dire entre deux chatouilles.

**Je t'aime Bella! **

**Moi aussi mon Jake.**

Après une heure dans les bras de Jake, je m'endormis comme une souche.

_**(Point de vue Narrateur)**_

Bella dormait profondément dans les bras de son copain. Celui-ci n'osant pas la réveiller resta là à la contempler dans son sommeil. Jacob entendit quelqu'un se garer devant la maison suivi de l'entrée de Charlie quelques minutes après. Charlie entra et vit Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami, assit sur le canapé.

**Salut Jacob! Si tu …**

**Chut! Bella dort**, précisa celui-ci en montrant la fille du chérif endormit dans ses bras, **je vais la monter dans sa chambre.**

Jacob monta Bella sans la réveiller et rejoignis Charlie dans la cuisine.

**Merci Jacob d'être là pour elle. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois celui qui prenne son cœur à jamais mais la vie en à décidé autrement.**

**Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez. Bella et moi sommes ensemble depuis hier soir. Je vous promet de veillez sur elle et de l'aimais jusqu'à sa mort.**

**Je n'en doute pas une seconde.**

Jacob partis laissant un Charlie aux anges et une Bella au monde des rêves.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10**_

Nous étions Vendredi soir, le soir de ma mort dans un magasin de vêtement avec Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle voit l'avenir? Pourquoi mon père avait-il accepté? N'étais-je pas puni ou est ce que c'est sa propre vengeance personnelle? En attendant je me retrouvais coincée entre Alice et Rosalie pour une soirée shopping. Elles avaient déjà tout préparé par quel magasin commencer et par lequel finir.

A peine sortit de la voiture que Rosalie et Alice me prenaient mes deux bras et m'attiraient vers mon enfer. En faite je dois dire que ça me faisait du bien de les revoir même si avec Rosalie ça n'avait pas été l'amitié 24h/24 mais nos après midi shopping me manquaient alors pourquoi pas m'éclater pour une fois que c'est moi qui le voulait.

**Alors on commence par quoi?** Dis-je enjouée par cette sortie.

Apparemment j'avais choqué les deux vampires qui se trouvaient à mes côtés car elles s'étaient stoppées par mon intervention.

**Bah quoi?**

**Bella Swan serais-tu partante pour cette soirée?**

**Et oui ma chère Alice, attention Bella est parmi vous et va tout dévaliser. **Répliquai-je en prenant les deux bras que me tendait mes deux amies.

Alice avait compris que je voulais refaire ma garde robe pour Jacob Black ce qui me fit rougir quand elle me l'avoua tout haut. Nous avions fait tous les magasins de Port Angeles quand les deux filles se regardèrent et parlèrent en langage muet ce qui signifié très mauvais pour moi. En effet, les deux filles m'emmenèrent dans un magasin de lingerie très classe et très sensuel.

**Oh non les filles, pas ça!** les suppliai-je

**Tiens revoilà notre Bella, mais c'est trop tard! **rigola Alice.

Après l'essayage d'une vingtaine de dessous je pus enfin sortir de cet enfer sans une trentaine de sac à la main. Moi qui voulais refaire ma garde robe, j'étais servie. Les filles me ramenèrent chez moi et m'aidèrent à ranger mes affaires à vitesses vampirique dans mon armoire. Bien sur qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en ouvrant le lendemain matin mon armoire que non seulement elles avaient rangés mais aussi fait le tri dans mes anciennes affaires.

Je soupira sans trop savoir pourquoi et pris un robe noir avec de jolie motif dessus et ayant un jolie dos nu. Je pris avec ça une veste noir qui fait ressortir ma taille fine ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure. La matinée se passait lentement et j'avais déjà fait tous mes devoirs. Au bout d'une demi-heure je décida de partir pour la réserve pour voir Jacob.

Ma Chevrolet faisait un bruit terrible mais à mon grand bonheur, elle démarra sans problème et je partis en direction de mon chéri. Je passa les limites du traité et me gara près de la plage pour m'arrêter quelques instants devant ce magnifique paysage que je ne me lasserai jamais de voir.

**C'est beau, n'est ce pas?**

**Oui en effet.**

C'était Emily, la femme de Sam, qui était venu me parler. Qu'elle était belle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que je l'avais rencontré et sa blessure au visage ne me faisait plus aucun effet.

**Tu es toute belle Bella aujourd'hui.**

**Oui, j'ai fait du shopping avec des amies. J'en avais marre de mes vieux fringues mais je dois dire qu'un jean est toujours d'actualité en tout temps.**

Emily rigola à ma remarque et nous commençâmes à marcher sur la plage tout en parlant. Je me sentais beaucoup plus proche d'Emily depuis que je sortais avec Jake et que je savais que nous nous étions imprégnés.

**Dis moi, comment as-tu su que tu étais imprégnée de Jacob?**

**En faite, c'est quand j'ai revu Edward et que je l'ai sauvé en Italie que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus que Jake dans mon cœur. Même quand Edward m'a embrassé ça ne m'a rien fait et j'ai su.**

**Tu n'as pas trop peur?**

**A vrai dire, si quelques fois. Comme hier par exemple j'ai … **Je me coupa direct en pensant à hier et baissa les yeux.

**Bella tu peux tout me dire tu sais et puis je ne dirai rien à Jacob si tu veux savoir.** Me dit-elle ne me relevant la tête.

**Jacob c'est mis en colère hier et j'ai repensé à ce que t'avais fait Sam quand il n'avait pas pu se contrôler alors que tu étais à côté de toi.**

**Bella, je peux te dire quelques chose. Sache que Jacob est celui qui contrôle le mieux sa métamorphose. **

**Merci Emily, ça m'a fait du bien de parler.**

**Nous sommes là pour ça. Dis moi, ça te dit de venir au feu de camps ce soir, car je suppose que tu étais venu voir Jacob et vu qu'il est presque 19h, il serait préférable que tu y viennes, non?**

**Oui pourquoi pas!**

J'étais contente de mettre rapproché d'Emily, c'était vraiment une femme bien et compréhensible. Après une heure encore à papoter de tout et de rien nous avons commencé à partir pour le feu de camps. Même sans des oreilles de vampires ou de loups je pouvais entendre les garçons faire des hurlements de loups peu convaincant étant donné qu'ils étaient sous leur forme humaine.

**Les garçons calmaient vous s'il vous plait.**

**Ça va?** Demanda Sam

**Oui mon chéri. J'ai invité quelqu'un à venir.**

**C'est qui, c'est qui**, dit Embry en sautant partout.

Jacob était assis sur un tronc d'arbre à côté de son père, il avait la tête ailleurs. Bella ne l'avait toujours pas appelée. Je m'avança près du feu et me plaça à côté d'Emily et de Sam qui s'enlaçaient.

**Ouais Bella est parmi nous! **Hurla Embry en me sautant dans les bras et en me serrant plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

**Embry tu me fais ma**l, dis-je mal à l'aise par cette étreinte.

Embry me reposa à terre et je croisa les yeux de mon amour. Un sourire naquis sur son visage de loups, la fête pouvait enfin commencer.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 11**_

J'étais maintenant dans les bras de Jake. Toute la meute était là, il y avait même des nouveaux que je ne connaissais pas. Une fille à la peau mâte et au regard rempli de haine arriva. Les trois nouveaux se nommaient Jared, Seth et Leah, qui était la grande sœur de ce dernier. Moi qui croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de femelle loup. Le feu de camps se passa comme tous les autres, Billy raconta un mythe Quileute et l'ambiance battit son plein. Seulement cette Leah me troublais énormément et je n'arrivai pas à enlever mes yeux d'elle. D'ailleurs elle aussi était fixée sur quelqu'un. Il se trouvait qu'elle regardait avec insistance le couple Sam, Emily. Je me leva pour me dégourdir les jambes et regarda l'horizon. Tout était si beau ici.

**Hey! Alors tu sors avec ce Jacob?**

**Euh... Oui. Je m'appelle Bella.**

**Ouais je sais. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça?**

**Ça quoi?** Lui demandai-je surprise.

**Bah, le fait qu'il soit un loup.**

**Je l'aime c'est tout. L'amour est bien plus fort que tout autre chose. C'est quelques chose qui vous prend et qui ne vous lâche plus.**

**Mouais. J'en suis pas si sure.**

**Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi regardais-tu Sam et Emily avec cette haine dans tes yeux?**

Leah m'avoua qu'avant que Sam devienne loup, ils sortaient ensemble et quand Emily est arrivée tout à changé et Sam n'a eu d'yeux que pour elle. Du coup leur histoire est fini et elle ne supporte pas du tout cette histoire de loup. Elle parla même de ses craintes de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant et qu'elle avait peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservé. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous parlions ensemble quand j'entendis Jacob m'appelait. Je le rejoignis avec Leah qui se sentais mieux de s'être confiée à moi.

**Ahhh!**

Je courus dans les bras de Jake alors que tout le monde était plié en deux. Et oui moi Bella Swan j'ai peur de l'orage mais pas de vampire et de loup. Je tremblais tellement que quand Jacob décida de me ramener chez moi je ne pouvais pas marcher. Il me pris donc dans ses bras et je me sentis un peu plus en sécurité blottis comme une enfant.

**Jacob, rentre à la maison. Bella restera bien dormir à la maison. Elle ne va pas rentrer sous cette orage. Tu l'appelleras quand tu seras à la maison, je suis sur qu'il comprendra Bella.**

**Merci Billy.**

Nous rentrâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans la petite maison de Billy et Jacob, j'étais trempée jusqu'au os. Un éclair illumina toute la maison et je sentis les muscles de mon dos se tendre. Quand le grondement arriva j'hurla en sautant de nouveau dans les bras de Jacob qui se mit à rigoler à son tour. Il m'amena une serviette et me sécha puisque j'étais trop terroriser pour bouger d'un poil.

**Je reviens, je vais te chercher un de mes tee-short pour que ca te serve de pyjama et que tu ne dormes pas avec des habits mouillés.**

Jacob revint avec un de ses tee-short et me prépara mon lit. J'allai dormir dans la chambre de sa sœur qui était parti étudier tandis que moi j'allai dans la salle de bain mettre mon pseudo pyjama et me nettoyer un peu le visage. Quand je sortis de la pièce pour revenir dans le salon, Jacob était devant la fenêtre en train de regarder la forêt s'illuminer à chaque éclair.

**Hey!** Me fit mon amour en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je l'embrassa pendant de longue minute.

**Tu m'as manqué!**

**Toi aussi ma Bella! Allez maintenant au dodo!**

Je voulais protester mais un loup qui vous pousse dans le dos, ce n'est pas équitable. Alors que Jake me repoussait je me retourna ce qui le perturba et il me fonça dedans. Nous avions atterri dans le mur, moi dos au mur, lui contre moi. Je leva la tête toute souriante de ma bêtise mais je perdis vite celui-ci quand je rencontra les yeux noirs d'envie de mon cœur. Je me perdis dans l'abime de ses pupilles, nous ne faisions qu'un mais je sentais en moi que je désirai bien plus.

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et c'est avec délicatesse que nous nous embrassions amoureusement. Notre baiser se fit plus osé à chaque seconde que le temps passé. Tout mon corps s'enflammait sous les mains de Jacob qui avait posés celles-ci sur ma hanche et sur le mur. Plus rien autour de nous n'existai nous étions seul. Mes mains passèrent dans les cheveux noirs de mon loups tandis que mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-même autour de la taille du jeune homme. Jacob posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou tout en le parcourant de baiser. Je sentais l'envie monter mais celle-ci retomba très vite quand la maison trembla sous le grondement de tonnerre. Mes jambes lâchèrent la taille de Jake et je m'écroulai par terre, morte de peur par cet stupide orage.

**Bella, ça va?**

**Euh … oui**. Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. **Désolé pour …**

**Bella ce n'est rien. Allez viens là.**

Jacob m'attira à lui et m'enlaça. Et dire que si il n'y avait pas cet orage à la noix je serai sûrement en train de le faire avec l'homme que j'aime. Jacob m'emmena dans la chambre qui m'étais réservée et m'allongea doucement dans les draps. Il me chanta une douce mélodie des bois pour me calmer et c'est dans un calme absolue que je m'endormis.

**Oh mon dieu!** Hurlai-je

La maison avait encore tremblé, mais cet orage ne s'arrêtera donc jamais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et essaya de me rendormir bien que mon ventre me faisait affreusement mal tellement j'étais en panique. Un nouveau grondement retenti et je ne supporta plus cette situation et me dirigea vers la chambre de Jake. En ouvrant la porte je découvris mon loup complètement avachi sur son lit. Il dormait. Je me hissa doucement dans le lit et me blottit dans ses bras.

**Bella, c'est toi.**

**Oui chut dors! J'ai juste un peu peur mais maintenant ça va mieux.**

Jacob me sera un peu plus dans ses bras et nous dormîmes comme ça toute la nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 12**_

Je me réveilla comme une fleur qui vient d'éclore grâce à la rosée' et au premier rayon de soleil. L'odeur boisée que propageait Jacob sentait extrêmement bon que je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. J'aurai du me retenir car cela le réveilla au passage. Je lui souris et lui fis un bisous avant de me lever, de prendre mes affaires et d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour me relaxer et sortis. Une odeur de pain griller me monta aux narines et je ne pus retenir un « oum! » de bonheur.

**Oui je sais que ça sent bon mais te précipite pas dessus!**

**C'est toi qui as tout fait?** Dis-je étonnée en voyant le petit déjeuné royal que venait de nous préparer Jacob.

**Oui, tu croyais que mon père faisait tout? Je sais aussi me prendre en charge. Allez viens là et ferme la bouche Bella.**

C'est vrai que j'étais surprise de voir Jake faire à mangé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait à mangé mais au moins cette fois il n'avait pas oublié que j'étais végétarienne et que la viande et moi ça fait 5000. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence le plus total, seul le bruit de nos couverts et de nos respirations habitaient la cuisine.

**Merci Jake c'était délicieux. Vous m'étonnerez toujours à manger autant.** Dis-je en rigolant voyant qu'il prenait mon assiette pour la finir. **Je vais te laissez il faut que je règle cette chose gênante avec les Cullens.**

**Bella peux-tu...**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle dès que je rentre à la maison. Je t'aime Jake ne l'oubli surtout pas sinon je te tue à coups de Bella.**

**Oui grand chef! Je t'aime aussi. **Ironisa-t-il

Je monta dans ma Chevrolet et partis direction la maison pour pouvoir me changer puisque mes habits étaient encore mouillé de la veille. Pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie je pris une robe bustier avec des talons hauts ainsi qu'un manteau blanc pour faire ressortir le marron et le beige de la robe puis partis direction la villa des Cullens. A peine sortis de ma voiture qu'Alice était déjà à mon coup en train de me dire que j'étais magnifique. J'étais contente que cela lui plaise et que mes gouts en matière de mode ne fasse pas trop tache dans le choix de mes vêtements.

**Bella, que nous vaut ta visite? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**Bonjour! Comment allez vous? En fait j'aimerai beaucoup vous parlez de ce qui c'est passé à Volterra. Si c'est possible...**

**Bien sur Bella entre si tu veux bien.**

La villa n'avait pas du tout changé. Esmée avait vraiment un don pour aménager les maisons et pour les rénover. Carlisle m'emmena dans la salle à manger qui n'en était pas vraiment une pour cette famille de vampire qui l'utilisez plutôt comme salle de réunion. J'avais très peur de blesser cette famille que je considérai encore comme la mienne même si ils m'avaient tous abandonnés en même temps d'Edward.

**Je ne vais pas passé par quatre chemins... J'aimerai que l'on discute de ma transformation!**

Cette déclaration lâcha un froid dans la pièce et sur ses habitants. Seule Alice et Edward baissaient la tête car tout deux savaient d'avance ce que Bella voulait de son avenir maintenant qu'elle aimait Jacob, qu'elle aimait un loup-garou. Carlisle revint à la vie et invita toute sa famille ainsi que Bella à s'asseoir autour de la grande table à manger.

**Vous allez tous énormément me manquer. Je vous considérerai toujours comme ma seconde famille et comme mes plus proches amis. Jamais je ne vous oublierai quoi que vous en dîtes mais dorénavant je me rend compte qu'elle erreur monumentale ma transformation aurait causer. Désolé de vous le dire comme ça et surtout dans de telle circonstance.**

**Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de vouloir vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Depuis le début je t'ai soutenu dans tes décisions et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je contredirai ta volonté,** ajouta Carlisle.

**Merci beaucoup Carlisle.**

**Carlisle on ne peut pas laissait la situation comme ça. Voyons Bella ce serai de la folie si tu n'es pas transformée maintenant parce que tu t'es amourachée d'un chien puant.**

**Emmett ça suffit**, ordonna Rosalie. **Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, tu as le droit de choisir mais aussi de savoir ce qui se passera si tu n'es pas transformée. Les Volturis sont maintenant au courant de ton existence et ils agiront à un moment ou à un autre. Sache que je comprend ton choix et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser je serai là si jamais la menace Volturis resurgit de l'ombre.**

**Merci Rosalie, Merci à tous!**

Pendant plusieurs heures les Cullens parlèrent sur comment faire si les Volturis revenaient dans les parages et ils en conclurent qu'ils tenaient trop à moi pour me laissait sans défense contre l'ennemi. Bien sur les loups-garou n'était pas compté comme étant de la partie car cela ne l'ai regardé pas, enfin de leur point de vue. Carlisle arriva à mes côté et me demanda de monter avec lui dans son bureau. Je sentais qu'il voulait discuter comme un père le ferai avec sa fille avant qu'elle ne parte pour un long voyage. Moi le mien était très long pour moi mais infiniment petit pour eux.

**Assis toi Bella. J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu tout les deux.**

**Carlisle, je ne veux plus parler de la transformation s'il vous plait, **le suppliai-je.

**On ne parlera pas de ça mais plutôt de ce que tu attends de la vie maintenant que tu as décidé de rester humaine. Que souhaites-tu faire plus tard? Quelles études envisages tu? Toutes ces questions dans une même conversation. D'accord?**

**D'accord! **Acceptai-je **En fait c'est marrant que vous me posiez la question de ce que j'aimerai devenir.**

**Et pourquoi donc?**

… **J'aimerai devenir médecin**, répondis-je timidement.

**Et tu avais peur que je sois contre. Non Bella, je suis plutôt fier de toi. Tu es comme ma fille et je suis très heureux de voir que tu prends le même chemin que moi, dans un sens.**

**Merci Carlisle.**

Je demanda des conseils au plus brave et sage des médecins que je connaisse. Moi qui pensai que cette journée serai la plus horrible de toute en fait elle m'avait apporté bien plus qu'une vie sans transformation. Elle m'avait montré comment toute une famille pouvait aidé l'un des leurs même quand ce membre dérivé de son choix. Des amis, des parents, des sœurs voilà ceux qu'ils représentaient tous pour moi. Une partie de ma vie c'était déroulée avec eux et ces souvenirs resteront encrés en moi comme le sable se souvient du bruit de la vague qui s'écrase sur lui. C'était mon au revoir à mon passé mais un bienvenue à ma nouvelle vie.

**Bella!** Cria Alice.

Alice courait vers moi d'une façon plus humaine que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je ne pus me retenir de me jeter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie devant toute mon ancienne famille de vampire. Alice sanglotait mais aucune larme ne coulait, encore une particularité des vampires que je n'aurai jamais.

**Alice, regarde moi. Tu resteras ma meilleure amie et comme je l'ai dit au début mon cœur est toujours ouvert. Si un jour tu veux y frapper et allais faire une journée shopping il sera ouvert. Comme au bon vieux temps comme disent les anciens.**

Je la sera plus fort pour lui transmettre tout mon amour et partit en direction de ma voiture. Je démarra et au bout de cinq mètre que je roulais je murmura : « à bientôt Famille Cullen, surtout ne changeait pas. Je vous aime tous très fort! » Je savais qu'ils m'avaient tous entendu et qu'à 3 kilomètres je pouvais lâcher toutes ses larmes que j'avais tant retenu durant ces dernières minutes.

Arrivé à la maison, je prépara le diner de Charlie ainsi que le mien. J'avais passé toute la journée chez les Cullens à parler de mon avenir en tant qu'humaine et de ma carrière avec Carlisle qui m'avait beaucoup aidé et m'avait enlevé un poids. Je mettais des patates à cuir quand le téléphone sonna. « Et merde, j'ai pas appelé Jake ».

**Oui, Allo!**

**Bella!** Grogna Jacob au bout du téléphone.

**Désolé Jacob, j'ai complètement zappé de te tel. Je viens tous juste de rentré et je n'ai pensé qu'à faire à manger.**

**Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.**

**Très bien.**

Je lui expliqua que les Cullens allaient me protéger si ils y avaient un problème avec la famille royale d'Italie et que Carlisle m'avait beaucoup aidé pour mes futurs études. J'allai continué à lui parler mais je me rappela que je faisais de la cuisine et que tout devait être cramé après avoir passé 15 minutes au téléphone sans surveiller la cuisine.

**Je dois te laisser, Jake. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi, Bella.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 13:**_

Et voilà encore une année de fini. Aujourd'hui c'était la remise des diplômes, ainsi que la journée la plus stressante de l'année puisque je déteste toujours autant les fêtes et que je sentais que j'y aurai le droit ce soir et ce même en partant sur Neptune. Je me leva à sept heure, je mis mon MP3 en route et alla me préparer pour cette grande journée qui étais quand même très importante pour tous ceux qui m'aime.

Les Cullens devaient partir ce soir et je sais que ce serai un départ sans adieu. Alice avait insisté pour terminer son année scolaire à Forks car la ville lui plaisait, en fait c'est juste qu'elle voulait repousser le départ le plus longtemps possible. D'ailleurs le fait de continuer à voir ma meilleure amie ne me déranger pas du tout, en plus de ça Jasper c'était montré beaucoup plus proche en 4 mois qu'il ne l'a été en deux ans de temps.

**Bella, tu es prêtes?**

**Oui papa!**

Je descendis les marches de la maison en espérant ne pas tomber de tout mon long avant d'avoir poser les deux pieds sur le parquet en bas. Mon père souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore, du moins depuis que maman était partie. Je pouvais voir que lui aussi était stressé à l'idée de cette journée, tel père telle fille.

**Tu es splendide ma chérie!**

**Merci**, dis-je en rougissant.

**Jacob nous rejoins la-bas. En voiture Madame la future diplômée.**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà là. Au loin je pouvais voir la famille Cullen ainsi que Jessica et Mike en train de se bécoter dans un coin. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait Angéla qui était resté avec sa mère et son père. Je décida dons de me diriger en premier vers les Cullens puis ensuite vers Angéla. Les deux autres me dégoutaient et puis ils étaient bien trop occupés pour me voir dans toute cette foule.

**Bella, tu es merveilleuse dans cette tenue.**

**Je n'y suis pour rien, il faut dire ça au lutin du shopping qui a envahi mon placard**, dis-je en rigolant.

Alice croisa les bras et se mit à bouder d'une façon plus que comique ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

**Allez Alice. Tu sais très bien que tu es LA déesse de mon placard. Ne boude plus gentils petit ange.**

**Je suis fier de toi Bel'.**

**Et moi donc. Je dois vous laisser, je vais voir Angéla.**

Je fis la bise à toute la famille sans exception et partis voir Angéla. Au passage j'en profita pour leur murmurer qu'ils allaient me manquer et que je les aimais tous. Angéla me vit de loin et elle sautilla sur place pour que je la situe plus facilement. Je lui sourit et partit la rejoindre d'un pas plus vif.

**Hey Bella pas trop stressée.**

**Ne m'en parle pas, c'est horrible. J'aimerai déjà être dans mon lit**, rigolai-je. **Et toi comment te sens-tu?**

**Moi ça peut allé, j'ai déjà subit ça avec la remise de diplôme de mes cousins alors ça ne dois pas être si terrible. Désolé Bella mais je dois resté avec mes parents.**

**T'inquiète, d'ailleurs en parlant de parents, ma mère est là. J'y vais à toute.**

Je quitta Angéla pour me retrouver dans les bras de ma mère que je n'avais pas vu depuis à peu près 8 mois seulement notre câlin mère-fille se stoppa par les rires de Charlie. Je passa la tête derrière maman et je vis mon père en train de rire de la tête de Jacob. « Que se passe-t-il »

**Tiens un petit copain jaloux veut piquer ma fille, non mais dite donc mal élevé**, ironisa ma mère.

**Maman, Jacob n'essaye pas de me piquer puisque je lui appartiens,** répliquai-je tout en rigolant de bon cœur.

Jacob n'avait pas parler mais je pouvais voir ses yeux me transperçaient de tout mon âme. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois, à peine, que nous sortions ensemble. Soudain il se mit à rire comme jamais, un vrai fou rire comme tout le monde a pu avoir un jour dans sa vie et le pire c'est qu'il était tout seul. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai à mon tour.

**Tu te moques de moi Bella Swan.**

**Non**, dis-je entre deux rires.

Jacob se jeta sur moi, je hurla de rire et je partis en courant dans toute la foule. Jacob me poursuivait, nous étions comme deux enfants qui jouaient au chat et à la souris. Au loin je voyais que la famille Cullen s'était inquiété de mon cri soudain mais peu importante, aujourd'hui je vivais! Jacob me rattrapa en à peine quelques seconde et m'embrassa passionnément.

**Je vous aime Jacob Black**. Dis-je amoureusement au bord de ses lèvres.

La remise des diplômes se passa bien et je pourrai même dire qu'avec un Jacob qui fait des grimaces au fond de la salle, c'était plutôt amusant enfin de compte. Alors que nous allions quitter le lycée pour retourner à la maison je me retourna vers mon ancien établissement pour apercevoir une dernière fois les Cullens.

**Bella, viens ce n'est pas le moment**, certifiât Jake qui avait compris mon manège.

J'hocha la tête et nous partîmes. En rentrant à la maison, j'allai directement me préparer dans la salle de bain. Jacob me suivis dans ma chambre tandis que mon père et le sien discutaient en bas. Jacob ferma la porte derrière lui et me pris dans ses bras.

**Tu sais que tu es vraiment la plus belle comme ça, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Dommage que tu dois te changer sinon j'arracherai bien ta petit robe à bustier bleu marine maintenant**, avoua-t-il dans son timbre de voix le plus sucré.

**Jacob Black, retiens tes ardeurs car ce n'est pas ma robe que tu auras dans les mains mais plutôt l'un des mes escarpins bleu marine que tu auras sur le pied**, déclarai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux si cela pouvait se faire quand on est toute petite. **Et pas besoin de prendre cet air avec moi, ni cette voix à la quelle je ne résiste quand je dis non, c'est non mon enfant.**

**Oui chef!**

Je me revêtis d'un chemisier lilas ainsi que d'un jean et nous étions direction la réserve pour une fête de fin d'année en compagnie des Quileutes. Quand nous sommes arrivé tout le monde hurla « Félicitation à la diplômée » J'étais sous le choc, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde serai vraiment là. Jacob avait raison la réserve était comme une grande famille.

Merci, soufflai-je.

Tout le monde m'apporta un petit cadeau et à chaque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas. Et oui, Bella ne changera pas comme dirai Quil. D'ailleurs tous les loups s'étaient réunis pour allumer le feu et d'un geste habituel et familier je rejoignis Emily.

**Félicitation Bella.**

**Merci, mais s'il te plaît pas de cadeau**, lui dis-je.

**Je n'en ai pas, j'ai juste ceci.**

Je ne pus retenir un soupir. « encore un cadeau quand même » pensais-je Emily me sera dans ses bras ce qui m'émut fortement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de cadeau et cela me rendait heureuse qu'elle comprenne mon jugement et avait vu juste en me donnant cette accolade.

La fête passa très vite, même plus vite que je ne pensais et en plus sans une encombre comme à celle des Cullens.

**Mesdames et Messieurs, j'aimerai faire un discours pour ma fille Bella.** Déclara Charlie.** J'aimerai qu'elle sache que je l'ai toujours aimé et qu'aujourd'hui je remets le cœur de ma fille dans les mains de Jacob Black. De plus, j'espère qu'elle viendra me voir quelques fois ici après s'être installée à Seattle. Oui, ma fille je suis heureux de te dire que la plus grande Université de Médecine de l'état de Washington t'a prise. Je suis fier de toi.**

Tous le monde hurla sa joie tandis que je me mis à pleurer. C'était vraiment une très bonne journée. Comme quoi il faut toujours essayait et ne jamais reculer avant d'avoir au moins tester un minimum.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 14:**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la fête à la réserve était passée. Deux mois bien remplis avant que je ne partes étudier à Seattle. Deux mois a rester dans les bras de mon loup avant de le quitter pour plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois selon ma disponibilité. Cela faisait aussi deux mois que les Cullens étaient partis de Forks sans un mot, comme je m'y attendais.

Aujourd'hui était ma dernière journée à Forks comme pour ceux qui étaient dans mon cas, comme Angéla par exemple. Angéla partait dans une grande université de droit, nous aurions bientôt une avocate dans les parages. Je me levai lentement de mon lit, je ne voulais surtout pas réveiller Jacob qui dormait comme un bébé. Je partis à la douche et mis de côté tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour Seattle. En revenant dans ma chambre mon loup dormait toujours. Je souris à cette vision mythique et m'approcha pour lui dérober un baiser. Deux puissantes mains m'arrachèrent des cris, j'étais prisonnière de la poigne de mon loup qui en profita pour me chatouiller.

**Alors qu'est ce que tu allais faire, vilaine fille?**

**Mais rien.** Dis-je offusquée par sa question.

**D'accord, tu l'auras chercher**

Jacob se remit à me chatouiller et je plaida coupable en moins d'une minute. Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lui rendis son baiser. Nous profitions des instants présent avant mon départ.

**Allez, jeune homme à la douche. Sinon pas de petit déjeuner pour ton ventre gloutevor! Et c'est une menace!**

**Oui chef! **

Je descendis dans la cuisine tout en souriant sur l'appétit monstrueux de mon petit copain. Nous aimions bien plaisanter sur ce sujet, au moins ça changé d'Edward et de sa famille qui ne mangeaient pas du tout comme nous. « Bon Bella au travail, sinon c'est toi qui va être menacé par ton chéri » Quand Jacob redescendis, j'avais déjà préparé un petit déjeuner pour un régiment entier. Tout était près, toast avec du chocolat, des céréales et du jus d'orange avec des gâteaux pour Jake, café pour moi avec des petits fours.

**Ma chérie, c'était merveilleux comme toujours.**

**J'espère bien! Sinon à quoi ça servirait de te faire autant à manger**, répliquai-je. **Allez moi je finis ma valise et si tu veux après on va faire un tour.**

**D'accord**. Répondit-il avec un éclat de tristesse dans la voix.

Jacob était celui qui supportait le moins mon départ. Lui avait encore sa dernière année à faire au lycée de la réserve sinon il m'aurait suivi a Seattle. Même la meute le disait, d'ailleurs la plupart avait parié combien de temps nous pouvions resté sans nous voir. Le plus long était de 2 jours. Mon père trouvait ça très drôle quant à moi j'étais plutôt terrifier car je savais que c'était la stricte vérité.

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais fini ma valise. C'était très bizarre de voir comme le temps passait vite. Ce soir je serai en partance pour mon appartement à Seattle. Je descendis les marches, Jacob était devant la télé en attendant que je finisse mes préparatifs. J'arrivai derrière lui et l'enlaça par dessus le canapé. Il m'embrassa amoureusement et nous partîmes pour la Push.

Jacob conduisait plutôt lentement aujourd'hui. Je pouvais sentir tout la peine qu'il éprouvait face à mon départ mais je ne pouvais pas rester, il le savait. Il savait aussi que je reviendrai bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensai. Jacob s'arrêta au bord de la falaise et descendit. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me prit la main. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes sur la plage de la Push.

**Ferme les yeux.**

**Pourquoi?** Demandai-je étonnée.

**Parce que j'ai un truc à te montrer et je veux que ce soit une surprise.**

**OK!**

Je ferma les yeux et Jacob m'emmena un peu plus loin. Je pouvais toujours entendre le bruit des vagues ainsi que l'odeur de l'iode mais il y avait aussi le son du vent sur des branches et l'odeur des bois. Tous ces éléments me rappelaient quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre la main sur ce quelque chose. Jacob me murmura d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fis dans un mouvement très lent. Je voulais m'imprégner le plus possible de ces moments avec mon loup. Je resta silencieuse me laissant submerger par le décor. Une larme coula sur ma joue, je la laissa couler lentement la laissant faire son chemin jusqu'à mon cou; Je regarda Jake droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément.

**C'est magnifique Jake. Merci. Merci pour tout.**

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et explosa dans les bras de mon amant. Je pouvais sentir les larmes silencieuses de Jake sur mes épaules. Il prit mes mains et m'emmena sur notre tronc d'arbre. Il me berça pendant de longue minute. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, pourquoi fallait-il que je parte si loin alors que j'avais tous sous la main?

**Et si on mangeait?**

**Oui, ce serai dommage de gâcher tous ses aliments que tu as durement préparé et cette jolie table que tu as décoré de tes mains fortes.**

**Alors je peux enfin t'emmener sur notre table pour notre déjeuné ultra romantique.**

Nous mangeâmes tous les plats que mon chéri avait préparé avec soin et nous parlâmes pendant plusieurs heures. Soudain une idée plutôt farfelue me traversa l'esprit. Je me mis à rigoler comme une gourde toute seule. Jacob me regardait comme si le diable me posséder. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être le cas. Je me leva embrassa mon copain avec fougue et partis en courant. Jacob resta assis perplexe sur sa chaise et se décida à me courir après. Je laissa le vent souffler dans mes cheveux. En courant ainsi sur la plage, je me sentais libre. Je rigolais comme jamais et je me mis à tourner sur moi même.

Jacob me rattrapa et m'attira à lui. Il y mit tellement de force que nous tombâmes à la renverse. Je me mis à rigoler et il me suivit dans mon délire diabolique. Je l'embrassa de tout mon cœur. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés. Nous savions que c'était nos derniers instants ensemble. Je regarda Jacob dans les yeux, ses yeux si bruns que je pouvais facilement me perdre dedans.

**Je t'aime**, susurrai-je entre deux baisers.

**Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella.**

Jacob passa au dessus de moi puis m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je ressentis tous le désir qui émanait de son corps ce qui procura des frissons dans la miens. Les mains de Jake se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis qu'il continuait de jouer avec ma langue dans ma bouche.

Je sentais naître des papillons dans mon bas ventre, j'avais déjà ressentis ça plusieurs fois mais Jake s'était abstenu de toute tentation voulant le bon moment pour nous, quant à Edward jamais il n'aurait essayé d'aller plus loin. Je pus retenir un gémissement quand Jake m'embrassa dans le cou et passa sa main sous mon t-short. Jacob me sourit et chercha dans mes yeux une négation mais seul du positif circulait dans tout mon corps en ébullition. Il continua de jouer avec mon cou et mon ventre qui était maintenant parsemé de baiser. Il commença à remonter vers ma poitrine faisant monter de plus en plus haut mon désir sexuelle. Jacob s'apprêtait à enlever mon haut quand soudain un téléphone sonna.

**Oh non**, soupirai-je.

**Laisse**, ordonna Jake avant de reprendre où il en était et me faisant oublié mon téléphone en quelques seconde. Seulement celui-ci ne nous laissa pas et je dus répondre avec déception. Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

**C'était Charlie. Si on rentre pas tout de suite, je vais loupé l'avion. Désolé mon loup mais ce sera pour plus tard.**

Jacob ronchonna dans ses moustaches comme un gamin quand on le contredit. Je remis mon t-short et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Charlie avait déjà mis ma valise dans le coffre de sa voiture et ollico-presto nous étions en route vers Port-Angeles direction l'aéroport. Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture de police pendant tout le trajet. Nous étions arrivé dans le hall de l'aéroport. Mon père alla mettre ma valise dans la soute à bagage tandis que je restais dans les bras de mon homme. Soudain toute la meute se ramena dans le hall en hurla mon prénom. Ils étaient tous venu pour me dire au revoir. Jacob s'écarta de moi et se mit en retrait, laissant la place à ses camarades.

« Les passagers en partance pour Seattle sont priés de se rendre porte U »

**C'est pour moi. Surtout prenait bien soin, les uns des autres**., dis-je à toute la meute. **Papa, va manger chez Sue je crois que ça vaudra mieux pour ta vie. Tu vas me manquer.**

Je fis la bise à tout le monde et partis en direction de la porte avec Jake qui n'avait toujours pas parler depuis que nous étions rentrer de la Push. Nous étions devant la porte U, je me retourna vers mon chéri et le regarda. Je pouvais voir la tristesse craqueler son visage pourtant si vivant d'habitude.

**Jacob, je t'aime ne l'oubli pas.**

**Je sais ma Bella, mais tu vas tant me manquer. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, alors reviens moi vite.**

**Prend soin de toi. Si je vois que tu es tout maigre en revenant je puni gloutevor.** Lui dis-je en montrant son ventre. **J'y vais. **

Je le pris dans mes bras, le serra très fort et l'embrassa de tout mon être en laissant mes larmes coulaient avec les siennes. Je me sépara d'un coup et partis vers l'avion avant de passer la porte je lui cria de ne pas oublié que je l'aimé. Il m'envoya un baiser en échange. J'étais maintenant dans l'avion en partance pour mon université de médecine.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

J'aimerai remercié tout d'abord tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction jusqu'à présent. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçut. j'aimerai aussi remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des Review, celles-ci m'aident énormément quand il s'agit d'avoir un chapitre ou une écrivaine appréciée. Aujourd'hui je suis là pour vous demandez quelques chose, en fait plusieurs chose alors j'aimerai que vous m'éclaiciçai un peu le chemin.

Premièrement, pensez vous que les sentiments ressortent assez ou qu'ils font beaucoup trop faux?

Secondo, voulez-vous un Lemon Jake/ Bella?

Tersio, combien de chapitre vous aimeriz avoir par semaine, un, deux ou trois maxi?

Merci à tous et à la prochaine quand j'aurai écris le prochain chapitre.

Bisous, Soeur Phil

_**Chapitre 15:**_

**...Bravo à tous! Surtout prenez bien soin de ce diplôme, il constitue dès à présent toute votre vie. Au revoir à tous!**

Nous avions tous reçu notre diplôme de médecine, moi plus vite que les autres. _« Et oui, c'est plus facile quand on a un professionnel qui nous aide »_

_**Flash Back.**_

**Assis toi Bella. J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu tout les deux.**

**Carlisle, je ne veux plus parler de la transformation s'il vous plait, **le suppliai-je.

**On ne parlera pas de ça mais plutôt de ce que tu attends de la vie maintenant que tu as décidé de rester humaine. Que souhaites-tu faire plus tard? Quelles études envisages tu? Toutes ces questions dans une même conversation. D'accord?**

**D'accord! **Acceptai-je **En fait c'est marrant que vous me posiez la question de ce que j'aimerai devenir.**

**Et pourquoi donc?**

… **J'aimerai devenir médecin**, répondis-je timidement.

**Bella, si je peux faire quelques chose pour toi appelles moi. Si tu as besoin d'aide dans une matière que tu ne comprends pas appelle moi aussi et ce pour tout autre chose.**

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

C'est donc comme ça que j'avais appelé Carlisle Cullen au secours et que j'étais devenu un brillant docteur en moins de 6 ans. La meilleure recrue de ma promo et des deux autres avant. Cela faisant un mois que je n'avais pas vu Jacob. Je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer à Forks alors c'était lui qui venait à Seattle mais avec ses devoirs de loup il ne pouvait pas se déplacer toute les semaines comme ce mois-ci. Mais enfin bref, notre calvaire sentimental était bel et bien fini puisque j'avais trouvé un travail à l'hôpital de Port- Angeles.

Je rentrai à mon appartement pour terminer ma valise et dire au revoir à ma propriétaire qui avait été géniale avec moi, un peu comme une seconde mère. Mon appartement était tout vide puisque le camion de déménagement était venu le matin même pour terminer les préparatifs du bye.

_« au revoir »_ murmurai-je en fermant pour la dernière fois la porte de mon ancien appartement à Seattle.

**Mademoiselle Swan, Bella! **Cria une dame dans mon dos.

**Madame Tampo? Que faîtes vous là?**

**Je voulais à tout prix vous dire au revoir et vous félicitez pour votre diplôme. Je suis fier de vous et merci d'avoir était pendant 6 ans mon locataire. **

**Merci. Prenez soin de vous. Au revoir.**

Je partis rejoindre le taxi qui m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble et grimpa dedans direction l'aéroport de Seattle. La voyage se passa sans problème et je me sentis même revivre en voyant le paysage de Forks ainsi que son temps, rien n'avait changé et cela me soulagé à un point que je n'avais pas imaginé. Le taxi s'arrêta à l'entré de la réserve, je voulais marcher.

Je descendis du taxi après lui avoir donné son pourboire et je marcha la tête dans les nuages. Au loin je vis une jeune fille hurlait et sautait partout, c'est seulement quand elle courut vers moi que je reconnus Leah, ma meilleure amie.

**Bella! Comment vas-tu? Tu es là depuis longtemps?**

**Leah! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je vais très bien et non le taxi vient juste de me déposer. Comment vas-tu? Tu as tellement changé.**

**Ça c'est parce que je me suis imprégnée. Tu entends, moi la plus chiante des Quileutes, je me suis imprégnée d'un homme qui ressemble plus à un dieu, qu'à un humain.**

**Je suis heureuse pour toi, **riais-je

Leah pris ma valise sans trop de difficulté et nous marchâmes en direction de la maison de Sam, où d'après ce que j'avais compris, tout le monde m'attendait. Leah était très bavarde et cela me rendit encore plus heureuse pour elle car elle vivait grâce à la plus belle chose sur terre, l'amour. Nous étions arrivé devant chez Sam et cela s'entendait car si j'en croyait les dire de ma meilleure amie, la meute avait eu deux nouveaux membres depuis que je m'étais absentée et donc plus de bruit et plus de bouches à nourrir pour Emily.

D'ailleurs, je la plaignais la pauvre. Elle devait être surchargé de travail, s'occuper d'une meute de loup très enfantin mérité déjà pas mal de reconnaissance mais maintenant, elle devait en plus s'occuper de sa fille Aleonor qui avait maintenant 5 ans. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, celle-ci courait vers Leah qui se trouvait être sa marraine.

**Mara! Mara Li!**

Leah et moi rirent de bon cœur tandis que tout le monde sortait de la maison et me regardait. Je pus voir Jake me regardait intensément mais mon cerveau se mit automatiquement en mode médecin. Aleonor venait de tomber et je me précipita devant tout le monde et même avant Sam sur la petite.

**Hey. Alors fait voir moi ton bobo.**

**Je me suis fi mal au zonou.**

C'est vrai qu'elle avait une belle écorchure. Je pris Aleonor dans mes bras et regarda Sam dans les yeux puis je fixa sa fille.

**ça te dit de jouer au médecin avec moi.**

**Oui, moi je suis bobo alors toi tu es médecin.**

**D'accord! Leah apporte moi mon sac s'il te plait, je vais diagnostiquer ma première cliente.**

**Je te le mets dans la chambre de la petite pour que vous soyez tranquille.**

Je fis un signe à toute la meute et monta dans la chambre de la petite pour voir ce que je pouvais faire pour cette blessure. Après beaucoup d'hurlement face au picotement du désinfectant et de nombreux éclats de rire, Aleonor courut dans toute la maison avec mon stéthoscope. Je lui courus après et nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu du jardin en train de rire comme faisait une petite fille quand elle avait envie de s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique un adulte. Je l'attrapa au dernier moment et la chatouilla.

**Mais je sais ce que vous avez mademoiselle, vous avez la folie de la vie. Dommage que je ne peux rien pour vous vu que vous avez voler mon appareil de chirurgie le plus vital pour vous.**

**Tenez doctu Swan, mais s'il vous plait donné moi un médiment.**

**Alors va dans les bras de tes parents et dit leur que tu les aimes de tout ton cœur de petite fille démoniaque. **

**D'accord**, rigola-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de sa mère qui se mit à rire instantanément.

Je me mis à rigoler face à ce spectacle des plus émouvant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et je l'embrassa de tout mon âme.

**Je t'aime mon chéri.**

**Et si tu savais comme je t'aime moi. Je suis heureux d'aimé la plus intelligente des femmes médecin et aussi la plus gentille.**

**Je crois qu'on avait compris Jacob, maintenant laisse nous dire bonjour à notre sœur,** déclara Embry ce qui provoqua des grognements de la part de mon amoureux

Mon père se mit à rigoler, et automatiquement je me détacha de Jake pour sauter dans les bras de mon père.

**Ah, je le savais qu'elle avait un amant. C'était obligé en 6 ans de temps. Personne ne peut supporter notre Jacob autant de temps. Dommage pour toi, mais je crois bien que ce sera un non d'enfer.**

**La ferme Quil!**

J'entendais Quil et Jacob parlaient ou du moins se chamailler mais j'étais trop émotive pour en comprendre le sens puis que de plus je me vider de mes larmes dans les bras de mon père qui me murmurait des choses à mon oreille. Il m'avait tant manquer et aujourd'hui, lui aussi était là à m'attendre que je rentre. Ils étaient tous là pour moi et maintenant je serai là pour eux.

Je passa un peu plus de vingt minutes pour saluer tout le monde et quand j'eus enfin finir je sentis que quelques chose d'horrible allait se produire. Mon ventre était maintenant tout contracté et je sentais le mal se rapprocher de moi comme si j'étais sa proie. Je chercha Jacob dans toute cette foule et le vit aux côtés de Sam et Emily qui cajolaient leur petite fille. Je passa toute la meute et arriva dans les bras de mon homme pour me rassurer. J'étais si bien dans ses bras et me dire que je les aurai tous les soirs maintenant me remplissait de joie.

**Jake, je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma Bella. Au faite, tu vas surement me détester dans quelques minutes mais bon c'est pas grave je supporterai bien ta haine pendant environ une semaine tant que tu m'aimes après.** M'avoua-t-il tout en me regardant.

**Jacob Black, qu'as-tu fait?**

**Moi rien, juste donné mon accord.**

**Ton accord a quoi? Arrête de tourner au tour du pot.**

Seulement Jacob n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait car mon père prit la parole, et je m'attendais au pire. En effet un terrible danger flotter sur l'assemblé, mais en réalité le danger c'était moi pour eux. Car j'allais les tuer tous un par un de mes propres mains.

**Oh non ne me dit pas que ….**

**Et si!** confirma-t-il


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 16:**_

_**Je t'aime aussi ma Bella. Au faite, tu vas surement me détester dans quelques minutes mais bon c'est pas grave je supporterai bien ta haine pendant environ une semaine tant que tu m'aimes après.** M'avoua-t-il tout en me regardant._

_**Jacob Black, qu'as-tu fait?**_

_**Moi rien, juste donné mon accord.**_

_**Ton accord a quoi? Arrête de tourner au tour du pot.**_

_Seulement Jacob n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait car mon père prit la parole, et je m'attendais au pire. En effet un terrible danger flotter sur l'assemblé, mais en réalité le danger c'était moi pour eux. Car j'allais les tuer tous un par un de mes propres mains._

_**Oh non ne me dit pas que ….**_

_**Et si!** Confirma-t-il_

Ils avaient organisé une fête en mon honneur. Je n'y croyais pas, comment avaient-ils osé? N'avaient-ils tous pas compris que je détestais radicalement les fêtes? Au fond de moi j'étais horriblement remontée contre cette troupe d'ingrat mais j'avais aussi une grande joie qui m'envahissait car ils pensaient tous fort à moi et même en étant très en colère on ne pouvait le nié que cela faisait très plaisir. J'avais des amis hors norme ça c'était sur mais au moins je pouvais compter sur eux en cas de danger ou de problème.

**Tu boudes? **Me demanda Jacob à mon oreille.

**Non. Pourquoi? **Dis-je étonnée par sa question.

**Bah tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu as découvert notre plan diabolique anti-Bella.**

**Désolé, j'étais dans le monde des pensées.**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que la fête avait commencé et je n'avais toujours pas bouger de ma place, ni même parlait. Je regardais tous le monde qui bougeait au rythme de la musique, même Jake dansait, d'ailleurs il dansait pas mal et je devais avoué que j'étais jalouse de sa cavalière. Comment moi, Isabella Swan, pourrai-je danser avec un dieu de la pop sans l'humilier? Car oui, je continuais à dire haut et fort que je ne savais pas danser.

Alors que j'étais de nouveau dans le monde des pensées, je vis Leah s'avancer vers moi avec un cavalier à son bras. Ils formaient un très joli couple, car oui Leah venait me présenter son imprégné et je dois dire que je ne l'aurais jamais vu avec un homme comme ça. Leah était plutôt fougueuse, colérique et très franche alors que Brent, c'est le prénom de son imprégné, était très serviable, doux et attentionné. Il avait un sens de l'humour hors du commun ainsi que des yeux envoutant mais ça je n'avais pas le droit d'y songer. Alors que ça faisait trente minutes que nous parlions, Jacob nous rejoignit et m'enlaça amoureusement.

**ça va tu as bien danser?**

**Non!**

**Menteur, tu rigolais comme un singe qui voit une banane et puis …**

**Non parce que c'était pas toi ma cavalière, sinon oui je me suis amusé.**

**Oh, OK j'ai compris.** Dis-je d'une voix douce

Brent se mit à rire avec Leah, j'avais du louper quelques chose car Jake les suivit dans leur délire. Je resta à les regarder dans leur fou rire quand soudain je fus emporter violemment sur la piste de danse. Leah était morte de rire alors que je me débattais de toute mes forces mais à quoi bon quand on se bat contre un loup.

**Jacob, je t'en supplie … **dis-je en regardant mon pseudo cavalier, meurtrier.

Seulement je m'adressais à la mauvaise personne, les rires de Leah s'amplifia rejoint parce de mon amour. Jacob n'avait rien fait mais Brent oui. J'étais sans voix, ce qui me déstabilisa ce qui causa ma perte. J'étais à présent au milieu de la piste avec Brent et le pire c'est que la musique était un collé-serré, _« la honte »_

**Pourquoi?** Demandai-je

**Parce qu'il faut te décoincer Bella, en plus tu danses très bien.**

**Tu me connais à peine et tu crois déjà me connaître.**

**J'ai pas dis que je te connaissais mais crois tu vraiment que tout le monde serrai en train de faire leur petite affaire au lieu de rire, si tu dansais mal?**

**Bon … Euh … OK tu as gagné mais … Voilà.**

Brent se mit à rire et je le suivis me détendant au fur et à mesure et me laissant allé par la musique en oubliant même que je dansais devant tout un collé-serré avec l'imprégné de ma meilleure amie. Le musique s'arrêta laissant place à un slow, Brent me fit un clin d'œil et je compris ce que je devais faire, je partis rejoindre Leah et Jake qui me regardaient, j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

**Monsieur Black, m'accorderai vous cette danse?**

**Bien sur Mademoiselle Swan!**

Je souris laissant apparaître mes dents blanches et je dansa pour le première fois un slow avec mon homme et en plus sans avoir la peur au ventre de lui marcher sur les pieds. Je posa ma tête sur le torse de mon loup tandis qu'il m'était la sienne au dessus de mon crâne. Nous étions si bien l'un contre l'autre. Nos cœurs étaient à l'unissons ainsi que nos respirations. La fête se termina plusieurs heure plus tard. J'étais encore en pleine forme, comme dirai Jake, je pète la forme. Seulement il fallait que je rentre, je chercha mon père des yeux et je le vis en train de parler avec Billy, le père de mon chéri.

**P'pa on va pouvoir y aller, si tu veux.**

**En fait Bella, je reste dormir chez Billy, j'ai un peu trop fêter l'évènement ce soir. **

**D'accord, alors je vais rentrer. Au revoir tout le monde à demain Papa.**

**Bella, Jacob va te raccompagner tu es venu sans voiture et puis ça vous fera du bien d'être en tête,** argumenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

OK, j'avais compris le message. Mon père nous laissait la maison pour nous et cela me mit du baume au cœur de voir que mon père acceptait toujours Jacob avec autant de ferveur. Jacob me pris dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa moto, cela faisait maintenant 6 ans que je n'étais pas monté sur cet engin qui avait toujours était mon préféré, non pas à cause de mes visions d'Edward mais plutôt de la sensation d'être libre et de voler tout en restant sur terre. C'était l'une des plus belle sensation qui puisse exister sur cette planète.

**Allez ma chérie, en scelle.**

**Hua!** M'écriai en éclatant de rire.

Je me serra contre Jacob pendant tout le trajet comme je le faisais avant. Je pouvais humer son odeur de loup qui m'avait tant manqué. Jacob s'arrêta devant chez moi et coupa le moteur de la moto. Je retira mon casque et je m'envolai dans les bras musclé de mon loup qui me reportait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez moi. J'étais telle une princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant seulement moi j'étais dans les bras de mon loup-garou. Jacob me déposa sur le seuil et j'allumai les lumières. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ, d'ailleurs la cuisine n'avait pas cramé donc je devais comprendre que mon père m'avait écouté.

J'étais partis dans mes pensées quand je sentis les lèvres de mon Jake dans mon cou et ses mains sur mon ventre. Je me laissa allé dans cette étreinte de douceur. Je me retourna pour voir mon homme en face et lui dire que je l'aimais mais je n'eus le temps de répliquer que mes lèvres étaient prisonnières des siennes. Nous nous embrassions avec un telle hargne que je me sentis vaciller dans la pièce. Je passa mes doigts sur la nuque et dans les cheveux de mon amant pour approfondir notre baiser qui s'intensifia. Jacob m'attrapa par les fesses ce qui me fit gémir dans sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir tout le désir qui naissait en lui et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir le mien autant que moi je pouvais le faire avec le sien. En quelques secondes je me retrouva coincé entre un mur et le torse de mon loup qui grognait tellement le feu qui nous envahissait été hardant. Seulement nous ne sommes que simple mortel et l'air nous est vital. Je me sépara de ses lèvres pour pouvoir respirer et avoir moins chaud mais le second argument ne pouvait se réaliser quand on a comme petit ami un homme qui atteint facilement les 40 degré Celsius et quand on est en ébullition.

**Jacob... **soufflai-je.

**Oui?**

Je laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de me détacher de mon aimé, de lui prendre la main et de monter. Nous étions dans ma chambre, je ferma ma porte et le regarda dans les yeux. Je m'approcha lentement avant de lui murmurer: _« j'ai envie de toi »_. Je vis les yeux de Jacob s'ouvrirent en grand. Je n'étais plus moi-même, la Bella timide avait disparu avec les années à Seattle et ce soir grâce à Brent. Jacob me plaqua brutalement contre ma porte tout en parsemant de baiser ma mâchoire, mon cou et ma clavicule. Il était à la fois si doux et virile que c'était à donné le vertige.

Jacob pivota vers mon lit et m'y déposa doucement comme si j'avais été la chose la plus fragile au monde. J'avais horriblement chaud, mon corps tout entier tressautait à chaque baiser, à chaque caresses de Jake. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, il était maintenant aux mains de l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait aussi et ceux depuis plus de cinq ans. Au fur et à mesure, nous nous retrouvâmes nu. Jacob était maintenant en boxer tandis que j'étais en soutien gorge et en culotte. Jacob s'était arrêté pour contempler mes lignes ainsi que mon ensemble en dentelle noire. J'étais toute rouge face à se regard de braise.

**Bella je t'aime. Tu es sur que …**

**Chut. Oui**, dis-je fermement.

Jacob et moi, ne l'avions pas encore fait en 5 ans. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas les occasions qui avaient manqué mais à chaque fois un contre temps ou un problème nous avait stoppé avant que nous puissions faire quoique ce soit. Ce qui doit dire était de plus en plus frustrant. Jacob Continua de me déshabillé avec sensualité et douceur. Il passa ses mains sur mon soutiens gorge en l'éflorant légèrement et l'enleva en moins de deux secondes. Il embrassa ma poitrine tout en caressant mes cuisses. Je n'en pouvais plus. Sans m'en rendre compte je passa au dessus de Jake et lui arracha son dernier habit. Jacob sentit mon désir très pressant et me fit bousculer tout en grognant ce qui me fit gémir tellement s'était horrible sexy. Il plaqua mes mains derrière ma tête et il plongea ses dents vers ma culotte. Il l'arracha avec ses canines en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire _« sapristi »_.

Nous étions maintenant nu. Le moment approchais où je perdrai ma virginité. Jacob éflaura ma virginité de ses doigts. Sans que je mis attende, il y pénétra un doigt. Une larme coula sur mon visage, cela faisait horriblement mal.

**Bella, ça va?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'haucha la tête et l'embrassa passionnément pour oublier la douleur intense qui ravageais mon entre-jambe.

**Continu, s'il te plait. Ne t'arrête pas.**

**Si tu as trop mal, tu me le dis.**

Jacob enleva son doigt de ma virginité et plaça son sexe juste devant. J'étais maintenant tendu et il du le voir car quand il entra en moi, il me caressa le visage et en me murmurant des _« désolé »_ et des _« je t'aime »._ Il m'embrassa le cou, mon point sensible,et je me détendis légèrement. Il commença donc de légers va et viens et au bout d'un moment je sentis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune douleur. J'étais à présent en train de reprendre feu. Je ne pus échapper un cri de bonheur alors que je pensais sincèrement que tout le monde faisait semblant à chaque, mais je comprenais maintenant que quand nous faisions l'amour plus rien n'avait d'importance et le désir l'emportait facilement sur le cerveau.

**Jacob, je vais exploser... Oh!**

Jacob avait accentuer ses vas et viens qui étaient de plus en plus intense. Ce fut en seulement trois ac coups que j'eus un fulgurant orgasme et que mes parois se contractèrent. Jacob en fut tellement surpris qu'il gémit tout en éjaculant en moi. Nos corps devint mou comme du chamalo. Nous étions essoufflé et heureux.

**Je t'aime Jacob Black.**

**Alors devient Madame Isabella Black, épouse moi!**

Je sais vous voulez me tuer. Mais bon fallait bien finir à un moment ^^

J'espère que le Lemon vous as plut, j'ai fait de mon mieux, à vrai dire c'est le premier que je fait alors voila, donner vos avis

J'aimerai remercier

_**becob85**_: merci pour ta franchise, j'adore. Merci pour croire en moi, et encore merci merci pour plein d'autre chose!

_**Meg-bella: **_Merci de me suivre depuis le tout début, tu as été la première à me mettre une review et à croire en moi. MERCI!

_**Livremania:**_ Merci de me soutenir et de m'encourager :D

Merci à tous!

A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre

Soeur Phil


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 17:**_

Cela faisait trois mois que je bossais comme une malade à l'hôpital de Port-Angeles. Trois mois que j'étais revenu. Chaque jours qui passent je pouvais voir que la vie à Forks et celle de Seattle étaient complètement opposées, je me demande parfois comment j'avais tenu le coup à l'époque sans mon Jake, sans mon père et sans la meute.

Cela faisait trois mois que je vivais le bonheur parfait,j'avais un fiancé hors norme, une maison magnifique avec celui-ci et des amis géniaux. Oui, Oui, Oui voilà ce que j'avais dit, rien qu'un petit mot pour rendre tout le monde heureux. Trois mois que j'étais fiancée au plus tendre, attentionné, le plus gamin mais aussi le plus sérieux des loups, des hommes. Mon père nous avait donné son consentement après un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme comprenant certaine question tel que, tu n'es pas enceinte Bella?

D'ailleurs j'avais un petit doute depuis quelques semaines à propos de ce sujet, et c'est pourquoi, maintenant, je me trouve dans les toilettes de l'hôpital en train de faire pipi, non pas dans les cuvettes mais sur un test de grossesse. Je sortis des toilettes en attendant que le résultat s'affiche mais mon travail me rappela à l'ordre.

_« Urgence! Urgence Unité 3 » _voilà ce que me disait mon Biper.

Je mis le teste dans ma blouse et je courus vers l'unité 3. Un homme hurlait à la mort que quelques choses le brulait de l'intérieur et que c'était pire au niveau du cœur. J'avais le ventre compressé, quelque chose me disait de courir mais ma curiosité et mon devoir prirent le dessus sur cette soudaine envie.

**Docteur Swan, la morphine, ni aucun autre anti-douleur, ne fonctionnent pas**, m'expliqua une infirmière.

**D'accord. Une blessure?**

**Non, à part une équimose sur le bras.**

**Faite moi voir, **dis-je

L'infirmière me montra l'équimose qui ressemblait étrangement à une marque de morsure. Tout un tas d'hypothèses défilèrent mais une seule resta en mémoire quand le cœur du jeune homme se mit à ralentir soudainement et que son corps se soulevait sans arrêt. Je demanda aux infirmières de me laisser seule avec le patient, ce qu'elles firent sans hésiter. L'air du bloc était oppressante, il fallait que j'agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans plus attendre et avec une chance inuit je réussi à voler le patient et à le mettre dans ma cabriolet, encore une voiture que Jacob avait retapé et qu'il m'avait offert il y a trois mois, pour mon retour. Je retira ma blouse en la jetant sur le siège passager, le test de grossesse tomba ce qui attira mes yeux, vers le résultat. Ça y est j'étais enfin sur.

Je partis en trombe du parking et me dirigea vers un endroit sur, la villa des Cullens. Je pris mon portable et appela Carlisle à vitesse humaine tandis que l'homme derrière moi hurlait faisant remonter en moi des souvenirs douloureux.

**Oui Bella?**

**Carlisle, j'ai un gros problème!**

**Que ce passe-t-il? Les Volturis sont revenus? C'est quoi ces hurlements.**

**Là est le problème, je viens de quitter l'hôpital avec un patient et je me dirigea vers votre ancienne villa.**

**Bella tu as fais quoi? C'est un acte criminel.**

**Pas quand le patient deviens un nouveau né Carlisle.**

**D'accord j'arrive, dis moi si son cœur c'est déjà agité et essaye de savoir où il a le plus mal.**

**Le cœur, voilà où il a le plus mal et oui pour la première question.**

**Bella quitte tous de suite la voiture. **

**Mais...**

**Pas de mais et appelle Jacob maintenant, j'arrive.**

Carlisle raccrocha, et j'appelai sur le champ Jacob. Celui-ci me demandant où est ce que je me trouvais et je lui répondis que j'étais du côté de la villa des Cullens. Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que Jacob se transforma sans raccrocher, lui aussi était en train de courir dans ma direction, alors pourquoi je ne bougeai pas de ma place. J'arrêtai la voiture, et sortit en courant. J'allai dans la forêt, au bout d'un moment je n'arrivai plus à courir et je m'arrêta, ma grosse connerie dut de m'arrêter trop brutalement et de tomber. Mon genou heurta un rocher et du sang coulait. J'entendis un hurlement, mon portable sonna c'était Jacob, qui n'arrivai pas à sentir mon odeur « bizarre ».

**Bella, tu es où?**

**Je suis dans la forêt, je me dirige vers les côtes**, dis-je toute essoufflée par ma course qui avait reprise.

**Surtout reste en ligne, mon portable reste allumé.**

Je pouvais entendre les pas de Jake dans le portable, j'aurai plutôt préféré entendre ce du nouveau-né qui je ne sais ou non me coursait. Seulement, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner, ni même dit répondre qu'il se trouvait là devant moi. Je hurlai sous le choc, j'entendis Jacob faire son cri de loup.

**Jake! Je t'aime! ….**

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire plus que le nouveau-né se jetait sur moi. J'allais mourir comme j'aurai du le faire il y a plus de 7 ans. Je sentais mon sang partir dans les mâchoires, dans le corps du vampire qui me tuait peu à peu. Je pensa à ce que j'aurai pus avoir, et je laissa mes larmes couler. Quelques choses arracha mon agresseur, je reconnu la couleur marron de mon loup. Puis je vis Carlisle face à moi. Il du voir mon regard, j'étais totalement tétanisé par ce qui étais en train de se passer dans mon corps. Jacob nous rejoignis, sous forme humaine.

**Bella, ça va, je suis désolé. Viens, je te ramène.**

Je ne pus parler mais je réussi tant bien que mal à faire non de la tête. Jacob me regarda horrifié par ma réponse, je suppliai intérieurement que Carlisle lui explique. Je pris la main de Carlisle.

**Jacob, en arrachant le vampire de Bella tu n'as fait que ton devoir, mais tu dois savoir que si un vampire ne termine pas son repas alors sa victime devient elle même un monstre.**

**Mais vous pouvait enlever le venin, non? **Demanda-t-il encore plus horrifié que tout à l'heure.

**J'aimerai bien mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il ne reste plus assez de sang dans le corps d'Isabella, si je lui suce le sang pour lui enlever le venin, je lui prendrai toute son énergie vitale. A toi de choisir, sache seulement que maintenant elle souffre le martyre.**

Je me jeta dans les bras de Jacob, qui était terriblement chaud, encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes sur mon corps meurtrit.

**Si tu m'aimes, Jacob tue moi!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 18:**_

La souffrance, tout le monde cherche à l'éviter... Mais bien malin qui pourrait y échapper. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit souvent justifiée ou qu'à quelque chose souffrance soit bonne? Moi la mienne, elle m'a arraché le cœur car la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider n'a pas pu faire ce que je lui demandais. Je sais c'est égoïste de demander que l'être que l'on aime nous tue mais je sais aussi que Jacob, mon loup, ne pourra jamais vivre avec une vampire.

Je suis maintenant Isabella Swan, une jeune femme de 24 ans coincée dans le temps. Je ne vieillirai jamais car je suis depuis une semaine une vampire végétarienne. Je suis toujours à Forks, je me suis résolu à rester ici, en espérant que Jacob vienne quand même me voir de temps en temps. Du coup, la famille Cullen était revenu pour m'aider à me maitriser contre l'envie de boire du sang humain, même Edward avait accepté de revenir alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il souffrait toujours de notre rupture.

Cela fait maintenant trois que nous sommes dans la même vie monotone. Je regarde et écoute Edward jouait du piano, Alice et Jasper essaye de me faire voir les bonnes qualités d'être vampire et Carlisle essayait de comprendre quelques choses qui n'allait pas. Allez comprendre pourquoi il cherche, puisqu'il n'a toujours pas trouver ce qui clocher. Donc en gros j'ai rien.

**- Bella tu viens chasser?**

**- Oui! **Répondis-je au ténor qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers en m'attendant.

J'allai chasser avec Edward. Il se trouve quand trois mois de temps, j'avais pu découvrir de nombreux aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ne m'avait pas montrer alors que j'étais humaine.

Nous courrions dans la forêt de Forks cherchant notre proie. Edward trouva facilement son jaguar tandis que je m'attaquais à un cerf et une biche. En trois mois je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre que j'étais dotée d'une super force et puis je me trouvais toujours aussi fragile face aux grosses bêtes. Nous avions fini de manger, de nous abreuver. Je me mis à marcher plutôt que de courir, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas rentrer, enfin pas maintenant. J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

**- ça va?** Me demanda Edward.

**- Je pense beaucoup à Jacob. **

**- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Notre relation est fini et je sais que tout ton corps réclame ton imprégné avec force.**

**- Tu sais, je me revois lui demander de me tuer et ça me tue à l'intérieur de lui avoir briser le cœur comme ça. J'aimerai le revoir mais un loup et une vampire ce ne sera jamais faisable. Jacob serai obliger de trahir la meute et ça je ne le permettrai jamais. En plus, on ne pourra même pas se sentir ou même se rapprocher tellement nos odeurs sont immondes.**

**- Bella, tu sais que tu peux le voir maintenant. Tu t'es facilement habitué à l'odeur du sang humain en trois mois.**

**- N'importe quoi! Edward en trois mois, je n'ai rencontré aucun humain à l'horizon alors comment veux-tu que je sois habituée?**

**- On a mis un sachet de sang dans la villa et tu n'as même pas réagit une seule fois quand tu passais devant. **Conclut-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux en me laissant perplexe.** Le premier à la villa!**

Edward partit en courant, je le rattrapa mais pas assez pour gagner. De toute façon courir contre lui c'est perdu d'avance. Esmée avait raison, c'est bien lui qui cours le plus vite. En arrivant à la villa, je sentis une nouvelle odeur. J'étais attirée par cette odeur comme quand on est attiré par la corde qui nous tire. Edward fronça le nez et entra dans la villa en me faisant un grand sourire.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il manigance celui-la? »_ pensai-je.

Je rentra derrière lui, tout en continuant de humer l'air. Dans le salon, Emmett regardait le foot tandis que Rosalie bougonnait. Très vite je compris qu'elle tirait la tronche non pas à cause de son chéri mais plutôt à cause de l'inconnu qui parlait avec Carlisle. Je cru reconnaître la silhouette mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

**- Elle est là. Surtout fais gaffe.**

**- Merci Carlisle.**

Au son de cette voix, je tressaillis. Jamais je n'aurai pu oublier cette voix grave qui me transperçait de toute part. Je n'osais bougé de la porte de peur de me retrouver dans la forêt et de comprendre que tous cela n'était qu'un rêve, un songe. Carlisle était de dos tandis que l'invité lui faisait face, seulement je n'arrivai pas à le distinguer. Carlisle se poussa pour me laisser entrevoir, voir même faire face à la personne qui venait me voir. J'étais tétanisée par la souffrance, par la tristesse mais aussi par l'amour et la vie. Je humais l'odeur une nouvelle fois et je compris que j'étais attirée par l'odeur des sous bois de Jacob. Je sentis quelque chose me bruler, j'avais horriblement envie de me jeter sur lui mais ma raison pris vite le dessus, je devais garder mes distances.

**- Bella? Est ce que ça va? **Me demanda Edward qui se trouvait toujours à mes côtés.

Je lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille pour que Jacob n'écoute pas. Il parut surpris et sa seule réponse fut un_ « oh! »_.

**- Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe?** Lui demandai-je

**- Je ne sais pas Bella. C'est peut être parce qu'il s'est imprégné de toi. Jacob trouves-tu que Bella sent mauvais?**

**- Non, mais toi oui.** Répondit-il.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi et je recula d'un pas. Personne ne comprenais le combat qui se passait en moi.

**- Bella, tu n'as pas avoir peur de moi.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Désolé.** Dis-je avant de partir.

Jacob me suivait tandis que je courais dans la forêt à la recherche de nourriture. Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois m'écouter? Je m'arrêta net, j'en avais marre de fuir mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire de mal. Je me mis sur un tronc d'arbre tandis que Jacob me regardait de haut en bas.

**- Bella, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Carlisle me l'a confirmé.**

**- Alors pourquoi maintenant j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. Jake ton odeur sent si bon que … **

Ma voix se cassa et je baissa les yeux, une faiblesse humaine que j'avais gardé lors de ma transformation. Jacob était maintenant à deux centimètres de moi. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je lui sautai dessus. Seulement au lieu de me nourrir de sang, je me nourrissais du goût doux et parfumé de ses lèvres. Je me sépara de Jake surprise de mon acte.

**- Désolé.** M'excusai-je.

**- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner Bella. Je t'aime.**

**- Ne dis pas ça**! M'énervai-je.** Pense à le meute, tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer une sangsue.**

**- Sauf quand celle-ci est mon imprégnée. Bella écoute moi.** Chuchota-t-il. **La meute est au courant et te soutiendra toujours. Nous sommes tous avec toi, que tu sois humaine, vampire ou même morte. **

J'hocha la tête. J'avais toujours mes amis, mon copain mais au fond je savais très bien qu'il me manquait quelques chose. Une chose que j'avais perdu pendant ma transformation et cette chose jamais je ne la retrouverai.

Jacob resta pendant de longues minutes avec moi. Nous discutâmes de la meute, et surtout de Leah qui apparemment avait beaucoup changée depuis mon départ. Jacob me suppliai de la laisser me voir, j'acceptai sans top de difficulté. Qui dirai non pour ne pas voir sa meilleure amie?

**- Je ne t'ai pas dis la nouvelle pour Sam et Emily. Ils attendent un nouveau événement. La naissance est prévu pour le mois de février.**

**- Quoi!**

**- Et oui, encore. Mais ils ne savent pas encore le sexe.**

**- Excuse moi Jake mais je dois te laisser. Je t'aime!**

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquais que j'étais déjà partis. Ma douleur était revenu et je sentis un flot de souvenir réapparaitre d'un seul coup. J'avais perdu mon bébé et c'est tout ce que je pouvais voir. Rien que ça, un bébé, une mort, Ma faute! J'étais dans le salon droite comme un piquet. Tous les Cullens me regardaient attendant que je parle. Je ne sais pourquoi mais la seule personne à qui je voulais me confier était à Esmée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que moi. Je pris Esmée dans les bras et éclata. Deux secondes plus tard j'étais par terre devant toute la famille de vampire qui ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais pleurer.

**- Bella, ma chérie. Que t'arrive-t-il?**

**- … J'ai perdu... mon bébé. **

Je vis le visage de « ma mère vampirique » se remplir de tristesse et de souffrance. Elle me serra plus fort dans ses bras et je sombra dans le néant.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 19**_

Cela faisait six mois que mon loup était venu me voir pour la première fois. Cela faisait six mois que j'avais appris la nouvelle pour Sam et Emily. Cela faisait six mois que j'étais tombé dans les bras d'Esmée, ma adoptive. Mon état s'était amélioré mais j'étais toujours mélancolique ce qui empathie sur l'état, sur le comportement de Jasper.

Aujourd'hui, les Cullens devaient partir au Canada pour une randonnée, comme Edward me le disait souvent quand j'étais humaine, mais j'avais refusé poliment de les accompagner. D'une part parce que j'avais besoin d'être seule et d'autre part, ça ferait un grand bien à Jasper de capter l'euphorie d'Emmett face à un Grizzly et non, mon néant.

Je montai dans ma chambre et commença à lire un bouquin de médecine. Depuis que j'étais devenu vampire, tout me paraissait plus facile. Je comprenais, maintenant pourquoi Carlisle était un très bon médecin. D'une part par son expérience immense et d'autre part, par ses facultés vampiriques. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais devenu un médecin bien meilleur qu'avant mais je n'osais tenter l'expérience vu que je devrais me confronter à du sang humain et que je ne me trouvais pas dans le même cas que Carlisle, c'est-à-dire avec plusieurs siècles d'entraînement.

J'avais fini mon livre qui parlait principalement des problèmes cardiaques et sur les infections de tout genre. Que ce soit urinaire, au foie ou encore pendant un accouchement. Encore quelques chose que chez nous les vampires nous ne pouvons pas avoir. Nous ne tombons jamais malade. Je m'apprêtais à faire un tour dehors quand le téléphone de la villa sonna.

_« Qui est-ce que ça peut-être? »_ me demandai-je

Dès que mon interlocuteur parla à l'autre bout du téléphone, je la reconnu de suite.

**Leah? Que ce passa-t-il? **Lui demandai-je.

**Bella! Emily a perdu les os et elle est sur le point d'accoucher. Il faudrait que le docteur Carlisle vienne tout de suite.** Expliqua-t-elle inquiète.

**Carlisle et toute sa famille sont partis pour tout le week-end.**_ * BLANC*_** Leah, me fais-tu confiance?**

**Bien su**r, affirma-t-elle

**Alors prépare là, j'arrive.**

Je raccrocha le combiner sans laisser de temps à ma meilleure amie de protester. Je courus à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre et récupéra tous mon matériel médical. Je pris de quoi désinfecter les outils et partis vers la réserve.

J'avais horriblement peur, en fait c'était bien plus que de la peur. J'étais tétanisée sauf que je bougeais car mon devoir de médecin me disait de tout faire pour aider la mère et son enfant. Le médecin l'avait emporté sur le vampire, pour le moment …

Je pouvais entendre les gémissements d'Emily à cause des contractions. Le bébé sera un très grand prématuré. Ça ne faisait que sept mois de grossesse et le fœtus risquait de gros problèmes cardiaques et autres. Je me dépêcha de rejoindre Emily. Leah était devant la porte, elle me fixait.

**Tu es sur de toi?**

**Oui!** Dis-je catégoriquement plus pour moi que pour elle. **A combien sont ses contractions?**

**Une tout les minutes.**

**Dilatation?**

**J'ai pas été voir... Bella tu en es …**

**Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon ils mourront tous les deux. Maintenant laisse moi faire mon travail!**

Leah me laissa entrer dans la même pièce que la mère. Sam n'était pas là, et seule Sue Clearwater et son fils Seth se trouvaient avec Emily. Je n'avais fait qu'un pas dans la pièce et pourtant j'étais déjà horrifiée. Emily était en sueur sur un lit et elle perdait du sang au niveau du vagin. La vue du sang m'avait stoppé et aussitôt, j'avais arrêté ma respiration. Leah avait remarqué mon réflexe et aussi ma légère inspiration. Maintenant, j'avais l'odeur succulente d'Emily qui trônait dans mes narines ainsi qu'une horrible brulures qui me transperçait la gorge. À l'instant même, je devais avoir les yeux noirs.

**Ahhhhhhh! Bella fait quelque chose!** Hurla la jeune femme.

**Seth tu sors! Madame Clearwater, j'aurais besoin de serviettes chaudes,** réclamai-je.

Le hurlement d'Emily m'avait sorti de ma transe et le sang qui continuait de couler passa dans une partie de mon cerveau qui était maintenant inactive.

**Emily, je sais que c'est difficile mais détendez-vous.**

**OK, mais arrête de me vouvoyez d'abord**, ironisa-t-elle.

**Pardon, C'est que … Enfin bref, c'est moi qui vais t'accoucher, es-tu d'accord?**

**Oui, oui et … Ahhhh! J'ai mal!** Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

**Les contractions se rapprochent.**

J'écartai les jambes d'Emily et calcula de combien elle était dilatée. Le bébé pouvait sortir sans problèmes. Seulement, je remarquai quelques choses qui m'intrigua. Je ne voyais pas la tête mais les pieds de l'enfant.

**Emily, le bébé est mal positionné. Il va falloir que je le retourne.**

**Le problème c'est quoi?**

**Aucun mais ça risque d'être très froid et très désagréable.**

En effet Emily grimaça quand je passa les mains dans son utérus pour retourner le bébé. Alors que je tentais de sauver le bébé qui commençait à faiblir sérieusement ainsi que la mère, j'entendis un grognement derrière moi ainsi qu'un choc de deux personnes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 20:**_

**( Point de vue de Sam)**

Je me trouvais en compagnie de Jared, Paul et Embry pour faire une ronde en forêt. Cela faisait du bien d'être dehors sans Emily. Non pas que je ne l'aime plus, bien au contraire, mais les hormones d'une femme enceinte c'est pire qu'un loup enragé.

_« Arrête de nous comparer à Emily » _Râla Paul.

Je grognais et partis devant. Jared se trouvait à mes côtés et me donna un coup de pattes pour que j'arrête de bouder.

_« Sam, désolé! » _s'excusa Paul

_« C'est rien et puis tu as raison. Je ne peux pas comparer mon ange à Monsieur Paul le Râleur! »_

Paul grogna mais ne m'attaqua pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que nous marchions dans la forêt qui était très calme. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce calme me foutais la trouille. Un point s'abattit sur mon cœur et je m'effondra par terre.

_« Sam, ca va? » _Demanda Embry

_« Sam, Sam, Sam! Bordel répond! »_ Hurla mentalement Seth

_« Les Gars Sam est-il en loup? Je le capte pas! »_

_« Oui il est transformé. Que se passe-t-il? » _Demanda Jared.

_« Emily accouche! Faut qu'il vienne. Un médecin arrive, bye j'y retourne. » _Expliqua le plus jeunes des loups.

Alors que j'avais été pendant toute la conversation par terre, je me remis sur mes pattes et courut vers la réserve. J'avais tout entendu. Emily était en train d'accoucher et je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé de sortir aussi tôt. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était qu'un vampire s'occupait de ma femme et de mon enfant.

J'arrivai humain dans une pièce où était installée Emily et le docteur pour l'accouchement. Elle était là en train de se concentrer, les yeux exprimant la souffrance. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'approcher plus de ma femme.

Alors que je me précipitais sur Bella, qui avait la tête entre les jambes d'Emily, je cogna de plein fouet Leah. Celle-ci s'était mise sur mon passage.

**Leah, Laisse moi...**

**Non, tu ne feras rien!** M'ordonna-t-elle.

**C'est Bella qui est sur le corps de ma femme en sang!** Hurlai-je.

**Oui! Et c'est Bella qui essaye de sauver deux personnes qui te tiennent à cœur!** Argumenta-t-elle.

Elle laissa un blanc passer avant d'ajouter qu'elle se contrôler.

**( Point de vue de Bella)**

Leah avait réussi à contrôler Sam tandis que j'essayais de contrôler la vie d'un enfant et celle de sa mère. Emily perdait de plus en plus de sang et si je n'agissais pas maintenant, elle mourait.

**Sam, j'ai besoin que tu gardes ton calme. Fais moi confiance.**

**Fais ce que tu as à faire et tout ira bien,** déclara-t-il.

J'avais retourné le bébé et l'accouchement pouvait enfin commencer sans trop de dégâts . Alors que je retirai mes mains d'entre les cuisses d'Emily, je sentis une urgence de faire sortir le bébé.

**Emily, il va falloir que le bébé sorte le plus vite possible. Quand je dis pousse, tu pousses!**

Emily acquiesça et commença à pousser quand je lui disais de le faire mais au bout de la quatrième fois, ses forces commençaient à la lâcher sérieusement. Si je n'agissais pas au plus vite, je perdrai Emily en plus du bébé.

**Emily, ça risque de te faire mal mais je dois le faire, pour le bébé et pour toi.**

Sam était aux aguets contre le mure, aux côtés de Leah.

**Pousse! **Ordonnai-je.

Alors qu'Emily poussait le plus fort possible, j'entourais le bébé et l'attira à moi. Celui-ci était maintenant sorti du ventre de sa mère. Emily poussa un soupir de soulagement mais quand elle croisa mon regard, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard se pétrifia quand elle comprit que son bébé ne respirait pas. Elle bougea légèrement les lèvres et pris un aire sérieux mais rien ne sorti, pas même une respiration. J'avais le choix entre sauver le bébé, ou sauver Emily. Celle-ci m'avait bien fait comprendre que c'était son fils qui passait avant elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°

AH! AH! AH! Je suis Sadique!

En Fait je Le serai si je coupais là. A Vrai dire c'est très tentant mais bon, je sais pas si vous le méritez!

Je vous Entend déjà Râler et vu que j'ai d'Horrible Migraine en ce Moment

C'est assez Agacant d'imaginer des Caliméro dans ma Tete en plus des Abeilles.

Donc si j'ai le droit à des GROS BISOUS,

Vous Aurez La Suite!

Mouahahahahahhahahahahah!

Bon puisque je suis pas si sadique ça, je vous mets la suite maintenant.

Sœur Phil qui aime vous embêter!

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O

**( Point de vue de Sam)**

J'étais là en train de regarder l'effort surhumain que faisait Bella pour ne pas sauter sur Emily et sur le bébé. Celui-ci était enfin sortit et tout c'était bien passé, enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand je vis Bella partir à vitesse vampirique avec mon enfant dans ses bras.

Non, je ne pouvais pas la laissé faire. Jamais un vampire ne touchera à ma famille. Je tremblais de partout tandis que je sortais plus qu'énervé pour arracher la tête de Bella Swan. Jacob était dehors et je pouvais voir son expression, qui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant que son imprégnée de sang-su partait avec mon bébé pour le vider de son sang.

**Sam? Pourquoi Bella...**

**Sam STOP! Laisse la faire!** Hurla Leah en coupant Jacob dans sa question.

Seulement, je ne l'écoutai pas et je me transforma en loup pour aller beaucoup plus vite et tuer ce monstre.

_« Sam, Bella ne tuera pas ... »_ Protesta Leah

_« Dégage! C'est pas tes oignons! »_

_« Mais c'est les miennes! »_ Commenta Jacob qui me suivait à la trace tout comme Leah.

_« Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais c'est une vampire et c'est mon bébé qu'elle transporte je ne sais où, pour lui faire je ne sais quoi. »_

Je suivais de très près Bella qui s'était arrêtée sur la Push. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée si soudainement.

_« Sam écoute moi? »_

_« QUOI? » _Crachai-je

_« Bella veut juste sauver ton bébé! »_

_« Mon bébé n'a pas besoin d'être... »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je sais, je suis quand même sadique de couper à ce moment là mais fallait bien le faire sinon vous vous serez lassé de ma Sadique Attitude xD.

Je souhaite Remiercer TouT le Monde pour tous Les Commentaires que j'ai reçu et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'Horrible faute que j'ai commise dans le chapitre précédent. Et oui j'ai confondus Os avec Eaux quand Emily à perdu les eaux. Sincèrement désolé et merci à la personne qui m'a corrigé.

J'espère avoir plein de Bisous pour avoir la Suite ! Allez c'est pas grand chose =)

A la Prochaine!

Sœur Phil


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 21:**_

**(point de vue de Bella)**

Sam était énervé, pour lui je lui volais son enfant, son bébé. Il n'avait pas compris que je devais le sauver. Le pire dans tous ça c'est que je n'avais aucun matériel pour vraiment aider Emily qui devait certainement en train de succomber à son hémorragie et son bébé qui ne respirait pas comme il devrait le faire.

Jacob était là, il me regardait tandis que Leah essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Sam de me laissait sauver son fils. Soudain Sam muta pour se transformer en humain devant moi. La nudité ne devait pas le gêner car il s'approcha de moi. Je détourna le regard, ne supportant pas voir un autre homme que Jake nu.

**Bella …**

**Sam, on a pas le temps. Fais moins confiance Bordel!**

…

Vu qu'il ne répondait pas je partis à vitesse vampirique dans l'eau de la Push. J'espérais que la différence de température, ne tuerai pas définitivement le nourrisson. Avant de plonger entièrement je vis le regard de Jacob qui soutenait Sam mais qui était terrorisé pour moi. Étant vampire mon cerveau avait travaillé beaucoup plus vite pour me permettre de remédier au manque de matériel.

Je plongea donc sous l'eau, moi je n'avais pas besoin de respirer et le bébé non plus. Nous étions dans un élément commun aux vampires et aux nourrissons.

**(point de vue de Sam)**

J'avais laissé une vampire s'occuper de mon enfant, de ma femme, de ma vie. Car oui si Emily ou mon enfant mourrait, je ne sais comment je réagirais. Seulement Leah, Jacob et même Bella m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais déposer les armes et me laissait aller pour le bien de tout le monde.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle était partis sous l'eau avec mon fils. _« Mais Merde elle veut le noyer où quoi? »_ Rien qu'à cette simple pensée je me remis à m'énerver et me retransforma. Je courais vers l'eau pour arracher mon fils à Bella. Je laissai la bête parler.

_« Sam calme toi voyons! »_

_« Dégagez vous avez tuer mon fils! »_

_« Quoi! »_ dirent-ils ensemble.

_« A votre avis pourquoi elle est pas remonter ta Salo** de vampire! »_

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me jeta sur Jacob pour me venger. Elle m'avait pris mon fils, je lui prendrai son imprégné. A cet instant je me fichai complètement que Jacob fasse partis de la meute, pour moi il nous avait trahi en continuant à rester avec elle. Je laissai ma peine envahir mon être et faire place à la colère. Les vampires étaient tous pareil, et rien ne changerai ça.

Je me jeta sur Jacob qui chargea aussi; Nous étions en train de nous battre comme des animaux. Jacob étant normalement le mal dominant, réussit à me mordre à plusieurs endroits. Nous étions salement amochés. Leah hurlait mentalement que nous étions de gros C** de nous battre alors que Bella faisait tout son possible pour sauver un enfant.

Je retroussa les babines et pensa mentalement que je n'étais pas un abruti et que je savais que l'eau tuerai mon enfant.

_« Sam! Ton enfant a grandi dans le ventre de sa mère. Et dans le ventre d'Emily, il y avait du liquide prénatale, à ton avis pourquoi Bella est allée dans l'eau avec ton fils. C'est parce qu'il peut encore respirer dans l'eau quand ils sont petits. Alors maintenant conduit toi comme un alpha et lâche la jambe de Jake! »_

Je réfléchis aux mots de Leah. J'avais douté de ma meute, d'un de mes membres. J'avais honte de moi. J'avais laissé la bête prendre le dessus alors que je n'aurai pas, j'aurai du la contrôler, il fallait que je le fasse mais si la peur me bourrait de coup point.

**(point de vue de Bella)**

J'étais toujours dans l'eau, je pouvais entendre Sam se battre avec Jacob. J'avais peur pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Mais le bébé qui se tenait dans mes mains me ravisa de bouger de l'eau car celui-ci n'avait toujours pas respirer. Je faisais battre son cœur grâce à la pression que je mettais sur sa cage thoracique. Soudain son cœur repartit sans mon aide, j'étais soulagée encore fut-il qu'il se décide à respirer en dehors de l'eau.

Sam avait l'air de s'être calmer. Il faudrait bien car si je sors de l'eau et que son fils fait sa tête de mule, c'est moi qui n'aurait sûrement plus de tête. Je déplia mes jambes et poussa d'un coup sec et fort dans le font de l'eau. J'arrivai en quelques secondes à la surface de l'eau et en sortit presque aussitôt. Je n'avais toujours pas respirer. Je pus le faire seulement quand j'entendis le cri du fils de Sam. Mon corps retomba dans l'eau mais je pris le réflexe de soulever le bébé pour ne pas qu'il retombe dans l'eau. Je me dirigea vers Sam, toujours nu, qui pleurait de joie.

**Tiens, il a besoin de chaleur. Je dois partir! **Lui dis-je en vitesse avant de repartir vers la réserve.

**(point de vue de Sam)**

Alors que ma peur montait de plus en plus, je vis Bella sortir comme une furie de l'eau avec mon fils dans les bras. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne respirait pas, tout comme moi. J'étais pétrifier. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, entendre son cri. Un cri de délivrance et de bonheur.

Enfin ce cri arriva et je pus respirer avec bonheur. Elle avait réussi alors que j'avais douté d'elle. Je sentis l'émotion me prendre et je laissai mes larmes coulaient. Elle retomba dans l'eau mais laissa mon fils en dehors. Jacob Black avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle. Courageuse, battante et surtout fidèle. Une fidélité à la quelle je serai toujours redevable.

Elle se dirigea vers moi à vitesse vampirique et me mit mon fils dans les bras. Il était tout petit, si faible. Je réchauffa mon bébé alors que Bella courait dans le sens opposé à la Push. Elle devait mourir de faim la pauvre. Je ne lui avais pas fait confiance alors qu'elle venait de sauver ma femme et mon fils. Soudain j'entendis Seth hurler au loin et je compris où était partis Bella. J'avais mal au cœur, quelque chose n'allait pas. Emily souffrait.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 22:**_

**(point de vue de Bella)**

J'avais laissé les trois Quileutes seuls sur la plage avec l'enfant. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre car Emily m'attendait, elle. J'essayais d'utiliser mon ouïe pour entendre son cœur mais rien y fait, je n'entendais rien. Je ne pouvais pas la laissé partir comme ça, à croire qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas me facilité la tache cette famille de fou. Je courais le plus vite possible. J'entrai dans la pièce où se trouvait encore Emily, Seth et sa mère se trouvaient à ses côtés. Je pouvais entendre son cœur mais celui-ci battait de moins en moins fort. Je m'approcha de Emily et commença à diagnostiquer l'hémorragie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la soigner à vitesse vampirique, son cœur lâcha.

**Non, Emily tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!**

Je me jeta sur son corps inanimé, sans vie et commença un massage cardiaque. J'étais folle de rage contre moi-même, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire quelques chose de correct pour une fois dans ma vie? Cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes que j'alternais entre massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche en faisant bien gaffe de ne pas la mordre. Quoique même si je la mordrai ca ne lui ferai rien puisque son cœur ne bat plus.

**Bella Arrête, ca ne sert plus à rien,** me hurlait Seth derrière moi.

**Non! Je ne veux pas, c'est pas possible. Je peux la sauver.**

Seth commençait à trembler derrière moi mais je m'acharnait sur le corps d'Emily. C'est alors que je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je ne pleurnichais pas comme tout les vampires mais de vrai larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Seth en profita pour m'arracher au corps d'Emily et pour m'emmener dehors.

Je me débattais dans les bras de Seth qui se contrôlait le plus possible pour ne pas se transformer en loup. Leah nous rejoignit avec Jacob et Sam. Je me tourna vers Sam et éclatai en sanglot. Aucun des loups ne bougeaient, ils ne comprenaient pas la situation.

**Emily n'a pas survécu**, déclara d'une voix morne le plus jeune de la meute.

Jacob me souleva avec le regard plein d'interrogation et de tristesse. Leah hoqueta tandis que Sam hurla à la mort. Je me remis debout et m'énerva contre Seth. Je lui sauta dessus et il muta en deux secondes. J'étais folle de rage contre lui et surtout contre moi-même.

**Si tu m'avais laissé continuer elle serait en vie! **Grognais-je.

Seth répliqua en me mordant l'épaule, soudain je sentis quelques chose naitre en moi et je savais que rien n'étais perdu. Une force vitale s'amplifiait en moi et je savais que je devais la transmettre à Emily. J'envoyai Seth à plusieurs mètres de là et entrai dans la pièce où se trouvait ma patiente. Jacob et Leah étaient juste derrière moi tentant de m'arrêter mais j'étais lancée et cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire.

J'étais maintenant au dessus du corps d'Emily, Sam était rentré à la suite de ses deux frères. Je ne me souciais de personne, même pas de Jacob qui essayait de me faire changer d'avis. Je me concentra fortement pour faire passer toute cette énergie. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me quitter. Une lumière aveuglante sortait de moi pour venir se réfugier dans Emily. Alors que le transfert s'effectuait je sentais mes forces s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure. Soudain Emily se réveilla en sursaut. J'étais accroupie sur elle et nous avions nos têtes face à face.

Je lui souris avec difficulté tandis que je pouvais entendre Leah pleurait derrière moi. Je pouvais aussi entendre avec soulagement le cœur d'Emily. J'avais réussi, je l'avais sauvé, j'étais un bon médecin maintenant, je pouvais partir tranquille.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

C'était Emily qui avait hurlé. Soudain, je fus projeté contre le mur d'à côté. Sam était maintenant aux côtés de sa femme lui demandant ce qui se passait. La seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche c'était que je saignais, mais cela était impossible.

**Oh mon dieux Bella ca va?** Me demanda mon loup.

Celui-ci était maintenant penché sur moi et il appuyait un torchon sur mon nez. Je fronçais les sourcils et écarta le torchon. Il était plein de sang, de mon sang. Un sang de vampire? Non les vampires ne saignent pas, enfin pas dans ses circonstances. Soudain, je sentis quelques chose bouger dans ma poitrine. Je me jeta sur le lit aux côtés d'Emily, laissant Jacob par terre qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je pris les appareils de mesures qui se trouvaient encore sur Emily et les posa sur mon propre corps.

Personne ne comprenait, ni même moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ne rien voir sur l'oscilloscope,ce qui est normal pour un vampire, puisque je suis morte, l'anormal ce produisit. L'oscilloscope montrait un cœur anormalement vivant. Mon cœur battait faiblement mais il battait.

**Comment?** Murmurais-je.

Un long silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Tout le monde regardait les courbes de l'oscilloscope. Soudain un énorme pique se fit voir et je pus sentir la douleur venir avec. Je connaissais déjà cette douleur, la plus horrible qui puisse exister sur Terre. Cela faisait maintenant la troisième fois que j'étais confronter à celle-ci. J'enlevais les électrodes et me mis dans un coin de la pièce, laissant mes larmes coulaient. Je ne devais surtout pas bouger, pour ne pas hurler et me tordre de douleur.

**Bella qu'est ce qui se passe?** Me demanda Jacob qui pensait que j'étais triste car mon cœur rebattait.

**Jacob laisse là! **

**Pourquoi, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi elle redevient humaine.**

C'était Emily qui avait demandé à Jacob de me laisser. Elle passa devant celui-ci et se positionna devant. Apparemment elle avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité pendant que moi je perdais celle que j'avais pus avoir pendant quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, après tout ce serai bien la dernière fois que je pleurerai comme une humaine donc autant en profiter et vider tout le sac.

**Bella, chut calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est dur. Et je te remercie d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Et surtout d'abord sauver mon fils en premier, tu es un très bon médecin et je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui m'ait fait accouché.**

Emily se stoppa baissa les yeux, je sentais qu'au fond elle, elle savait ce qui se passait en moi. Le venin reprenait le dessus car il serait toujours présent. Ce poison qui avait détruit ma vie depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks.

**Je ne peux rien faire pas vrai?**

Je ne pouvais pas parler, ni bouger mais Emily comprit que mon silence en disait long. Elle soupira et murmura un désolé. Elle se releva et alla vers Sam qui commençait à s'énerver. Il arriva en face de moi et me hurla dessus. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'arrêter car un seul mouvement même infime me ferai lâcher ma concentration pour ne pas hurler. Soudain Sam me prit le bras pour me soulever et je craqua. Un hurlement le plus perçant que je n'ai jamais entendu sorti de ma bouche. Sam me lâcha immédiatement mais cela ne changea rien. J'étais maintenant en train de me tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Emily bouscula Sam et arriva à mes côtés essayant de me soulager mais en vain.

**Mais pourquoi vous vous servez pas de votre cerveau? Il me semblait que Les loups savaient tous des vampires. Vous auriez du prévoir qu'avec le venin de son corps et elle aurait de nouveau une transformation. **S'énerva-t-elle sur tous les loups qui se trouvaient au alentour.

**(point de vue du Narrateur)**

Jacob tomba à la renverse sous le choc. En effet, il n'avait pas pensé à cette option. Il avait plus pensé à la vie qu'il aurait eu si Bella était redevenu humaine. Il avait été égoïste, et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à sa Bella. Quant à Sam, il était stupéfié de voir son Emily lui parlait comme ça. Après tout Bella avait été comme sa meilleure amie avant la transformation et elle venait de lui sauver la vie à elle et à son fils. Tous les loups s'excusèrent en même temps, on aurait presque pu croire qu'Emily était leur vraie mère.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, et seul les cris étouffés de Bella brisé ce calme prenant. Emily continuait toujours de tenir Bella dans ses bras. Elle recevait de tant à autre un coup ou deux mais ne se plaignait pas, elle lui devait bien ça. Au bout de dix huit heures d'attente Bella commença enfin à ce calmer. Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer mais Bella n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux alors que son corps avait arrêté de bouger. Emily regarda Jacob d'un air inquiet, Bella était morte définitivement ou restait-il encore du temps avant que la transformation ce finisse.


	24. Chapter 24

J'aimerai remercier Becob85 pour sa magnifique review qui m'a touché! Merci pour ce roman, j'ai adoré :) et je suis heureuse que tu adores toujours autant ma fiction.

J'aimerai remercier tous ce qui lise ma fic' en dehors de ce site :) surtout mes trois meilleures amies sans qui cette fiction n'existerai même pas.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!

Soeur Phil

_**Chapitre 23:**_

**(point de vue de Bella)**

j'étais dans le noir, un noir complet sans bruit et sans douleur. Je me sentais lourde, trop lourde. J'étais comme vide à l'intérieur de moi, un creux immense qui ne pourra jamais se refermer.

Ce noir, cet lourdeur et cet énorme creux se dissipèrent quand un hurlement de loup ce fit entendre au loin. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-même. J'étais dans les bras d'Emily qui me fit un magnifique sourire quand elle vit que j'étais enfin réveillée. Jacob était par terre contre le mur et Sam était resté debout aux côtés de Jake.

**Ce loup ne fait pas partis de la meute**, objecta ce dernier.

L'animal se remit à faire son cri et je sus que c'était moi qu'il appelait. Je me leva et commença à partir mais Emily m'empêcha d'aller plus loin que la porte.

**Bella, est ce que ça va?** Me demanda-t-elle véritablement inquiète de mon état.

**Oui, il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. Prend soin du bébé**, rajoutais-je avant de partir.

Je le mis à courir dans la direction du loup,en direction de la foret. Il fallait que je le vois, pour moi c'était vital. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais à chaque hurlement mon ventre se tordait par la pression.

Derrière moi, de nombreux bruits de branche et de patte de loup résonnaient. Je pourrai reconnaître entre milles les pas de Jacob et de Leah. Il y avait aussi Sam et Seth ainsi que le reste de la meute. J'avais toute la meute à mes trousses. Toute la meute contre ce loup qui ne leur avait rien fait, qui ne demandait rien à part me voir et me parler.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure, que je courrais comme une malade, une furie, espérant à chaque tronc d'arbre le voir arriver. Soudain je sentis que c'était le bon endroit et je me stoppa net. Les loups furent tellement surpris qu'ils se foncèrent à moitié les un dans les autres. Ils restèrent tous en retrait, seul Jake, mon loup, se plaça à mes côtés.

Au loin un pelage d'un blanc parfait se mouvait vers nous, c'était lui. Il se déplaçait lentement et avec grâce. Il était magnifique. Au fond de moi je savais qui il était et pourquoi nous étions attirés à ce point l'un vers l'autre mais j'avais besoin que l'on me le confirme. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer pour ensuite retomber dans le néant, dans le gouffre de ma tristesse et de ma souffrance.

Le loup blanc se trouvait maintenant à trois mètres en face de moi et je pouvais sentir la rage qui emmenait de mon imprégné.

**Jacob calme toi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de lui parler... Fais moi confiance.** Lui dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Jake se calma légèrement et je pus enfin m'avancer un minimum de mon interlocuteur. Il n'était pas de la même taille et son pelage était différent de ce de la meute. Il avait un pelage surnaturelle à cause de ce blanc ressemblant étrangement à ma peau. Mais ce qui me choquais le plus c'est qu'il avait les yeux de Charlie. Il avait mes yeux.

_**« Tu ne m'as pas perdu »**_

J'écarquillai les yeux et tournai la tête pour tenter de voir si quelqu'un avait aussi entendu mais apparemment, j'étais la seule à entendre cette voix masculine.

_**« J'entends aussi. Tu n'as qu'à penser et je t'entendrai. Nous sommes reliés, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. »**_

J'étais totalement déboussolée. Tout un tas de question se bousculaient dans ma tête.

_**« Pose tes questions. »**_

_**« Pourquoi maintenant? Qui es-tu réellement? Qu'est ce qui nous relie? Quel est ton prénom? Te reverrai-je? ... »**_

Je me coupa, me rendant compte que je dépassais les bornes et m'excusa de mon comportement. Il fallait que je me calme, j'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse.

_**« Tout d'abord, pourquoi maintenant? Cela c'est fait quand tu as libéré ton énergie pour sauver Emily et en même temps tu m'as libéré moi. Ensuite je vais commencé par mon prénom, je n'en ai pas car ma mère ne m'en a pas encore donné, elle n'a pas eu le temps. Pour ce qui est de la question de qui je suis, c'est simple, je suis ton fils. Nous sommes reliés physiquement. C'est-à-dire que mon esprit est libre mais mon vrai corps est toujours en toi depuis l'attaque du vampire. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, cela ne dépend que de toi. Je serai toujours là tant que tu voudras de moi. »**_

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mon bébé se trouvait en face de moi. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours en devenant vampire. Je n'arrivai plus à parler, ni même à penser.

_**« Je dois y aller. Au revoir Maman! »**_

_**« Attends!... »**_

Il se tourna et me regarda dans les yeux.

_**« Ton prénom est Chetan, cela signifie la vie en indien. »**_

_**« Merci! »**_

Il partit en courant à travers les arbres. Le silence ce fit entendre ainsi qu'un hurlement de loup au loin. Cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de le rejoindre car ce hurlement me soulageait. Il me prouvait que ce que je venais de vivre était réel. Je vivais un rêve éveillé.

Je me tourna vers la meute et leur souris. J'étais heureuse mais apparemment pas mon Jacob. Il partit derrière un arbre pour se changer et revint sous sa forme humaine. Son visage était déformé par la colère, voir même par la rage, une rage bestiale.

**Tu peux me dire ce qui te prends? **Ragea-t-il.

**Je parlais avec une personne qui m'est cher.**

**Qui t'es cher? Bella depuis quand fréquentes-tu ce loup bourré d'hormones?**

**Jake, tu délires. Calme toi et je …**

**Que je me calme! Bella je t'interdis de revoir ce loup, il n'est pas comme nous. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je veux ton bonheur.**

**Non, c'est toi qui ne comprend rien. Tu te jettes sur un conclusion sans essayer de voir si celle-ci est valide ou pas. La discussion est close tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux.**

Je laissa Jake seul avec la meute tandis que je courrais le plus loin possible pour laisser exploser, éclater ma peine. Un hurlement déchirant sortit de mon thorax quand j'arrivai au bord de la falaise. Je m'écroulai à genoux en face de l'horizon. Un horizon morne et sans vie.

**Allez lève toi**, me murmura Leah en me relevant légèrement et doucement.

**Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça? **Lui demandai-je

**Par jalousie, par protection. Le fait est qu'il a peur de te perdre même si tu n'es plus une humaine vulnérable.**

Je resta silencieuse dans les bras de ma meilleure amie tout en regardant les nuages bouger à l'horizon. Leah ne chercha pas à me poser de question et c'est ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Elle n'avait pas hérité du gène de la curiosité maladive qui frappait la plupart des loups de la meute.

**Tu crois qu'un jour il comprendra et qu'il voudra le connaître?**

**Je ne sais pas Bella. Jacob sait être très têtu quand il en a envie. Tu veux m'en parler?**

**Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps.**

**Nous avons l'éternité devant nous alors tu peux parler sans crainte**, ajouta-t-elle en me souriant.

**Ce loup s'appelle Chetan et nous sommes liés depuis ma transformation. En fait plus précisément un mois avant que ma transformation ait lieu.**

**Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais d'autre loups à part nous, **dit-elle interloquée.

**En fait moi non plus,**lui dis-je.** J'ai vu pour la première fois Chetan en même temps que vous. J'étais enceinte quand le vampire m'a mordu. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, **expliquai-je tristement.

**Oh! Bella je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrai.**

**Non, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est que je ne réalise toujours pas ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je vais être directe pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, Chetan est mon fils et celui de Jacob.**

Leah n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle me prit simplement dans es bras et me serra fort. La seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche c'est un « Oh bah ça alors! ». Nous éclatâmes de rire et je pouvais dire sincèrement que cela faisait drôlement du bien.

**Merci de m'avoir écouter.**

**Ma chérie, si c'est pour savoir que ma meilleure amie a un enfant alors je t'écouterai tout le temps, mais 'il te plait arrête toi à trois ce sera déjà pas mal,** ironisa-t-elle.

Nous rigolâmes de nouveau. Au bout d'une heure alors que la nuit commencer à tomber Leah décida de partir tandis que moi je restais encore un peu ici. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule avec moi même.

**Leah si tu pouvais garder pour toi ce qu'on vient de ce dire ce serai génial.**

**Tout ce que tu voudras ma Belle. Ciao!**

Leah m'enlaça et partit me laissant seule sur la falaise avec mes pensées. On pouvait voir le soleil se coucher à travers les nuages qui régnaient toujours en grande quantité dans le ciel de Forks. Au bout de deux heures j'avais tout remit en ordre dans mon esprit et je décida de rentrer à la villa.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 24:**_

Je courrais dans la forêt, vers ma maison adoptive. En arrivant je remarqua que les lumières étaient allumées.

_« Et merde! »_ pensai-je.

J'avais complètement zappé les Cullens, trop concentrée sur l'accouchement d'Emily et sur la venu de mon fils entre deux. Je ralentis ma marcher et arriva sur le Perron de la porte, prête à être massacrer pour avoir quitté la maison sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Même en rentrant à pas feutré dans une maison de vampire, je fus obligatoirement remarquée et prise sur le fait. Ma sentence allait tomber.

**Bella!** M'interpelèrent mes deux parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée.

Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude d'Esmée, ainsi que la colère contenue de Carlisle. J'aurai aimé que Jasper use de son don mais cela aurait été injuste et illégale, puisque je méritais amplement ce remontage de brettelles.

J'étais encore dans l'entrée, la tête baissait, toute honteuse de ma bêtise. Tous les Cullens se trouvaient devant moi et bien sur, le seul à avoir un sourire était Emmett, le grand gamin de la famille qui était toujours d'accord pour faire des bêtises et lui le premier.

**Nous avions confiance en toi. Nous sommes partis en te laissant seule pour que tu nous prouves que tu savais gérer, contrôler ta nature vampirique. Je crois avoir surpassé ta contenance. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas seulement perdu confiance en toi, mon enfant, mais j'ai aussi perdu la confiance que j'avais en moi,** m'expliqua le chef de famille, Carlisle.

Le fait que Carlisle perde confiance en moi m'avait attristé mais ce qui me touchait le plus c'est que à cause de moi, il n'avait plus confiance en ses talents de chef et sûrement de médecin. J'étais responsable de ce drame. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tout leur expliquer, c'est Alice qui prit la parole.

**Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, Carlisle. J'aurai dû prévoir que Bella ne serai pas gérer sa soif toute seule …**

**STOP!** Hurlai-je.** J'aimerai mettre les choses au clairs et ajouter mon point de vue sur mon petit départ de la villa avant que vous vous imaginiez que j'ai anéantie tout New-York en quelques heures seulement.**

Carlisle se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde le suivit en silence. Un silence pesant, montrant facilement l'état d'esprit dans lequel était ma famille, mes amis. Je m'installa au bout de la table, en face de Carlisle qui avait à côté de lui sa femme qu'il tenait par la femme.

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai tué personne, la preuve mes yeux sont encore dorés,**précisai-je.** Et bien que certain y ont crus, je tiens à signalé que j'ai sauvé deux personnes aujourd'hui, une mère et son fils.**

Un ange passa et je décida donc de continuer mon récit.

**Leah a appelé alors que vous étiez à votre randonnée. Elle cherchait à joindre Carlisle. Emily était en train d'accoucher, or, vous étiez bien trop loin pour arriver à temps et j'ai suivis un conseil que l'on m'avait donné sur ma capacité à me contenir face à du sang,** ajoutai-je en regardant Edward.** Je me sentais prête. De plus, mon côté médecin avait pris le dessus et je suis donc partis à la réserve. En arrivant, Emily perdait énormément de sang et je dois dire que la tentation était forte mais mon envie de reprendre la médecine l'était encore plus. En me concentrant parfaitement, comme le ferai Carlisle au bloque, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie et redonnait une femme et un fils en très bonne santé à un loup aux anges.**

**Pff, même pas drôle,** souffla Emmett qui reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de sa bien aimée.

Nous rigolâmes tous de cette échange, la tension était enfin retomber. Esmée était venu me prendre dans ses bras, tout en me félicitant et s'excusant d'avoir douté de moi. Je lui dis que j'aurai eu la même réaction si un vampire tout jeune était partis sans rien dire. J'avais encore quelques détails à dire mais je voulais les dire à une personne en privée et qui serai heureux de percer, enfin, le mystère qui m'entourer.

**Bella! **M'interpela Edward alors que je commençais à partir. **J'aurai besoin de te parler.**

**Euh.. Oui... D'accord mais pas maintenant il faut d'abord que je parle en privée avec Carlisle. Je te rejoins dehors juste après, ça te va?**

**Bien sur!**

Carlisle m'avait probablement entendu et il m'attendait patiemment en haut des escaliers. Je le rejoignis avec un sourire fier mais à la fois angoissé par les révélations que j'avais à lui faire. Il m'emmena jusqu'à son bureau et me proposa de m'asseoir sur le siège juste en face du sien. Il me demanda calmement pourquoi je souhaitais lui parler. Je respira un bon coup, même si cela m'étais inutile et commença à lui expliquer plus en détail l'accouchement d'Emily. Je savais qu'il comprendrait parfaitement mes termes techniques et n'hésita pas à lui dire ce que j'avais fait à tel moment et comment j'avais réagit.

**Tu as fait preuve d'une grande initiative en replongeant l'enfant dans un milieu liquide. Tu pourrais en faire un travail beaucoup plus approfondis pour que la science s'améliore**, m'avoua-t-il fier de ma prestation. **Mais je pressens que tes explications ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas?**

**En effet. Après avoir donné son fils à Sam, je suis partis le plus vite voir Emily. En arrivant Seth était déjà en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque. J'ai tout de suite commencé à soigné l'hémorragie, espérant pouvoir la sauver mais Emily est morte pendant que je la soignais.**

… **Bella, ne m'as tu pas dit qu'elle était en vie tout à l'heure.** M'avoua-t-il un peu perdu par ma révélation.

**Elle l'est Carlisle. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te parler. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Mon chagrin était trop grand et je m'acharnais en lui faisant un massage cardiaque. Seth m'a fait sortir de la pièce et quand il a annoncé la triste nouvelle à Sam, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas la laissé partir comme ça. Je suis donc de nouveau rentrée dans le pièce et j'ai sauté sur Emily. Une force a jaillit de moi et est rentrée en Emily lui redonnant vie. **

**Peux-tu me décrire cette force? **Me demanda-t-il.

**En fait, je dirai plus que c'est une énergie qu'une force. Je pense avoir transmit mon énergie vitale à Emily. Après qu'elle soit revenu parmi nous, mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Je ne l'explique pas et j'espère que tu pourras m'éclairer sur ce mystère. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours vampire. Le venin a pris le dessus sur mes battements de cœur et je me suis de nouveau transformé. **

**En effet, c'est très mystérieux. Bella j'aimerai te poser une question?**

**Poser là Carlisle, j'essayerai de te répondre si j'ai la réponse.**

**As-tu souffert?**

**Autant que pour la première fois. **Affirmai-je

**D'accord, maintenant cela va te paraître bizarre mais est ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire sur ton état de santé pendant ta première transformation.**

Carlisle avait raison quelque chose avait changé depuis ma première transformation. J'étais toujours silencieuse et mon interlocuteur me fixait toujours attendant une réponse. Je souffla et lui répondit, je devais lui avouer même si cela me fendait encore d'en parler.

**En effet, il a bien quelque chose que je vous ai caché,** avouai-je honteuse.** J'étais enceinte d'un mois quand je me suis faite attaquée.**

**Bella, tu n'avais pas à garder tous ça pour toi. En attendant mon hypothèse tient la route et cela me désole un peu,** m'avoua-t-il tristement

**Quelle est cette hypothèse?**

**Si cela s'avère vrai, je pense que tu n'es pas totalement transformée en vampire, il y a quelque différence entre toi et nous. Le fait est que tu étais enceinte et pas de n'importe qui, d'un loup et tu nous as bien dit que les loups mutaient en présence de vampire. Alors je pense que ton enfant à muter et c'est protéger du vampire. L'énergie qui provient de toi, tu le puises dans celle de ton enfant, voilà mon hypothèse Bella.**

J'étais sous le choc. En utilisant cette énergie, je tuais à petit feu mon enfant. Tout un tas de questions me trotter dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas dire à Carlisle que j'avais vu l'esprit, l'énergie vitale de mon fils quand j'avais libéré sa propre énergie pour sauver Emily. Pourtant dieu sait que j'aurai du le faire, mais je n'en avais pas le cœur. Je me leva lentement, trop lentement à mon goût et laissa Carlisle seul dans son bureau. Je murmura un j'ai besoin d'air frais pour encaisser. Carlisle ne me suivi pas mais je pus ressentir son chagrin en quittant la pièce. Il était vraiment un bon père.

J'étais dans le jardin depuis quinze minutes, je regardai le ciel et les oiseaux. Un monde pourtant si beau mais avec énormément de souffrance. Soudain deux bras vinrent m'entourer par la taille et une tête se posa sur mon épaule droite. Le souffle de mon inconnu était calme et son odeur était enivrante, une odeur que je connaissais parfaitement pour la côtoyer tout les jours.

**A quoi penses-tu ma Bella? **Me demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

**Je pense à trop de chose. Si je n'avais pas été vampire mon cerveau aurait sûrement déjà explosé.** Lui dis-je essayant de sourire à mon humour.

**Arrête de penser, ça me rend triste.**

**Désolé Edward, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées. Le grand mystère du siècle,** dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**Non, il y a un autre mystère à résoudre maintenant.**

**Ah bon lequel?** Demandai-je surprise.

**Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que je te parle, alors je vais le faire maintenant et peut-être te sentiras-tu un peu plus décontractée. En fait, je peux entendre tes pensées, Bella. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant que tu parlais dans la salle à manger. **

Je ne bougea pas de son étreinte et continuais à fixer l'horizon. Je souris à sa révélation mais le chagrin me submergea en sachant qu'il savait à présent que j'avais un fils et que celui-ci mourrait très certainement par ma faute. Je sentis un filet mince dégouliner de mon œil à ma bouche. Edward passa un doigt dessus,c'était une larme. Je pleurai, encore!

**On va marcher. Cela te fera du bien. **Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la forêt. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant de longue minute, je savais qu'Edward attendait patiemment que je commence à parler. Le contact de nos mains me réchauffer un peu mon cœur mort. Il était encore là pour moi alors que je lui avais brisé le sien.

**Edward, pourquoi fais-tu tous ça pour moi?** Lui demandai-je

**Tu le mérites simplement.**

**Merci d'être là pour moi**, lui dis-je avant de verser de nouvelles larmes.

Était-ce réellement mes larmes à moi, ou celles de mon fils? Personne ne serait le dire. La seule que je sais c'était qu'Edward m'avait ramener à lui et me tenait maintenant fermement dans ses bras attendant que je me calme. Il me susurra des mots réconfortant.

**En attendant moi j'aimerai bien voir ce fils qui te fait déjà des misères avant même d'être né.**

A cette remarque, j'explosai de rire. Cela faisait du bien. Edward essuya mes larmes et je commença à me confier à lui. Je lui confiai mon sentiment sur le fait que je me sente fautif si mon fils mourrait. J'avais déjà eu l'impression de l'avoir perdu une fois, je savais maintenant que le perdre une seconde fois me serait fatale.

**Bella, tu ne le perdras pas. **M'affirma-t-il avec une tel conviction que j'en perdis pieds.

**Comment peux-tu le savoir?**

**Je pense que c'est grâce à ce petit-bonhomme que je peux entendre tes pensées et sûrement les siennes car quelques fois tout deviens confus dans ta tête,** m'avoua-t-il en me souriant.

**Edward, mon fils je l'ai vu! **Lui expliquai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Edward ne répondit pas et me laissa lui raconter l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que je faisais bien de me confier à mon première amour, celui qui avait brisé mon cœur en milles morceaux mais qui pouvait aussi le faire rebattre facilement grâce à son unique présence. Depuis que nous avions rompus Edward ne m'avait pas autant adressé la parole. Je sentais qu'une amitié durable allait commencer entre nous, dans mon malheur un petite lumière naissait.

**Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable Bella! Si tu veux me parler, tu sais où me trouver et tu sais quoi faire! Je serai toujours là pour toi maintenant. Désolé d'avoir était si long pour comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas je commence à avoir l'habitude**, le taquinai-je.

Je me mis à rigoler comme une cinglé et lui donna un coup de rein. J'entendis Edward me dire que j'allais payer et partis en courant vers la villa. C'est donc un Edward me chatouillant pour se venger et moi en train de mourir pour la énième fois en rigolant à bout de souffle. Seulement cette fois je ne me plaignais pas de ma mort.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ouais ! Du temps pour écrire! C'est Le Pied!**_

Non Lecteur je n'étais pas parti me bronzer au soleil

Mais plutôt plongée la tête dans les cours.

Angoissé au max, je révise et n'ai plus le temps d'écrire.

Il est temps de prendre une pause non pas dans ma fiction

Mais dans mes révisions de cours et dans mes devoirs.

Merci de Me lire et de M'Ecrire tout plein de Review

SoeurPhil qui vous embrasse et qui vous mets un nouveau chapitre

_**Nota Bene: **_Je mettrai un chapitre tous les jeudis soir :)

_**Chapitre 25:**_

J'avais attendu ce jour depuis longtemps, vraiment trop longtemps. Je me sentais enfin prête à revivre ma vie comme je l'entends et les Cullens se sentaient près à me laisser « ma liberté ». Les loups avaient définitivement enlevé le traité et je pouvais maintenant circuler librement dans la réserve. Heureusement pour moi puisque Jacob avait accepté que je vienne habité chez lui et chez son père.

**-Bella, te voilà! Jake est partis faire un tour avec la meute. Il rentrera sûrement ce soir,** m'avoua Billy le père de mon amour.

En réalité, je savais que Jacob me fuyait comme la peste depuis que j'avais vu ce loup blanc, mon fils, notre fils. Jacob n'était toujours pas au courant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler et il ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé de marge pour lui expliquer la situation. Je rejoignis Billy dans le salon après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires dans la chambre de mon Loup. Évidemment cela ne prit que quelques minutes.

**-Billy,vous avez faim? **Lui demandai-je.

**-Bella tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Non, j'ai déjà mangé merci quand même.**

**-D'accord. Je pars chez Emily prendre des nouvelles d'elle et du bébé.**

Je laissa donc Billy devant sa télé et partit chez Emily. Je pris ma moto, celle que Jake avait retapé pendant l'absence d'Edward, et me dirigea vers la maison qui m'avait accueillie pendant ma dépression et encore aujourd'hui. La vitesse de la moto faisait voler derrière moi mes cheveux maintenant d'un brun foncé. Je pouvais sentir toutes les fragrances de la forêt.

_« Que j'aime cette odeur! »_ pensai-je.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de mon Loup, la foret a l'était brut. Je me gara devant chez Emily en faisant le moins de bruit car le bébé devait dormir à cette heure de l'après midi. Je frappa légèrement à la porte et j'entendis à léger « entrer ». J'entrai doucement et prudemment dans le salon et découvrit Emily sur le canapé. Quand elle vit que c'était moi, elle se leva d'un bond et vint me saluer.

**-Oh mon Dieu Bella que tu es belle! Comment vas-tu?**

**-Merci! Je dois dire que tu as l'air en forme. Moi je vais bien comme d'habitude je suis éternelle ne l'oubli pas**, lui dis-je tout en souriant, **c'est à moi de te poser la question. Comment vas-tu depuis l'accouchement, pas trop dur?**

**-Non, tu sais Sam m'aide beaucoup et la meute aussi. Ils seront tous des Papa poules ****plus tard,** rigola-t-elle.

Je la suivis dans le fou rire et on continua de parler de tout et de rien. J'eus même le droit de prendre Kalan, le nouveau né, dans mes bras. Il avait déjà pas mal grandit depuis que je l'avais sorti du ventre de sa maman. Celui-ci commença à pleurer, c'était l'heure de manger. Monsieur était gourmand du sein de sa mère. J'en profita donc pour rentrer à la maison.

Les semaines passèrent et c'était toujours le même rituel. Je me mettais sur le lit de Jacob, attendant son retour et dès qu'il arrivait, il se couchait. Dès qu'il se réveillait, il repartait sans me dire un mot et je commençais à atteindre mon stade d'ébullition.

_« Peut-être qu'Emily sait où va la meute! » _Songeai-je.

**-Nathaniela arrête ça tout de suite! **Hurla la Jeune femme. **Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes bêtises, de ton frère et de faire à manger en même temps. Je suis pas une héroïne comme dans les indestructibles!**

**-Coucou, je crois que j'arrive au bon moment. Je m'occupe du repas, toi occupe toi de ton fils. Nathaniela tu viens m'aider? **Lui demandai-je.

La jeune fille accepta et m'aida à faire le fabuleux festin pour sa mère et elle. Emily était sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, je lui demanda pourquoi et elle me répondit que Sam ne rentrait presque plus depuis deux semaines, qu'il ne rentrait que pour se reposer et manger. Cette réponse me fit étrangement penser à Jacob en ce moment même.

**-Emily, tu sais pourquoi la meute part tout le temps comme ça?**

Elle baissa la tête et je sus tout de suite que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas me révéler. J'avais touché le point sensible, le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas. Je força donc mon amie a me révéler ce que tout le monde sembler me cacher.

**-Bella, tu ne dois surtout pas intervenir... **

**-Je m'en fiche Emily, qu'est qu'ils sont en train de chercher dans ses bois depuis des semaines?**

**-... Le Loup Blanc...**

La révélation que venait de me faire Emily me laissa sur le cul, c'est le cas de le dire. Soudain je me rendis compte que la meute cherchait mon fils et je ne savais pas si c'était pour son bien ou pour lui faire du mal. Je ne dis même pas au revoir à Emily et partit à vitesse vampirique, cherchant la meute et mon fils.

Les arbres défilaient devant moi sans que je ne tombe ou m'en prenne un dans le figure. Je courais et humais l'air au fil de mes pas. Je sentais que je me rapprochais d'eux. Un hurlement strident de loup me parvint et je pus reconnaître distinctement celui de mon fils. J'accélérai l'allure quand j'entendis au loin ceux des loups de la meute.

Mon cœur se serra brutalement dans ma poitrine et je m'écroulai par terre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je savais une chose, je devais continuer d'avancer. Il fallait que j'arrive avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose d'horrible. Je me releva et repartit dans ma course. Il ne me restait plus quelques mètres à parcourir.

Je me stoppa devant l'horrible spectacle. Leah hurlait à la mort et restait elle aussi figeait devant le combat acharné qui se déroulait devant nous. Toute la meute sauf Leah s'était jeté sur le Loup Blanc. En quelques secondes j'avais pris ma décision et décida de me jeter sur la meute. J'envoyai Seth près de sa sœur et stoppais Quil dans sa course pour arracher la tête de mon fils. Ils se stoppèrent tous et Chetan vint se placer derrière moi. C'était mon devoir de mère de le protéger.

**-Mais vous êtes Malade ou quoi? Ou est passé votre esprit de loup? Je ne vous reconnais pas dans ces actes barbares …**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma répliques que je m'écroulai par terre avec un énorme trou dans ma cage thoracique. Leah se jeta derrière moi et fit reculer un loup, que je reconnus comme étant Paul. Je dévia ma tête et vit avec horreur Chetan, mon fils, au sol. Lui aussi avait un énorme trou dans l'abdomen. Paul l'avait bien amoché. Je m'approcha de lui et l'encercla de mes deux bras.

**-Arrêter! tout cela ne rime à rien. J'ai écouté Bella et l'histoire de ce loup et je comprend pourquoi elle le protège. Je ferai la même chose**, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'étais très touché par cette aveux. Des larmes se mirent à couler et Chetan et moi nous nous mirent à briller à l'unisson. La meute resta figé devant ce spectacle. Après quelque minutes, l'aura qui nous avait encerclé avait disparu, en emportant avec elle notre blessure commune. C'est seulement que je compris qu'il y avait plus qu'un lien spirituel entre mon fils et moi. Nous étions unis physiquement.

**-Laisse Leah de tout façon le concerné ne voudra jamais m'écouter puisqu'il me fuit comme la peste**, soufflai-je en regardant les yeux bruns de Jacob. **J'en ai marre de me battre pour un combat perdu d'avance.**

_**« Chetan... » **_

Je me retourna et vit que mon fils était partit. La tristesse me submergea et Leah me prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient encore tout gâchés.

**-Mon amour, je ne te fuis pas allé viens me voir. **Me dit-Jacob en me tendant les bras.

Il était nullement gêné de sa nudité.

**-Jacob c'est trop tard! Bella a essayé pendant plus de deux semaines de te dire que c'était son fils, Votre Fils Bordel de Merde!**

**-Leah! **Hurlai-je mais il était trop tard,il savait.


	27. Chapter 27

_Un grand DESOLE pour ce retard monstre. Mon Chapitre était commencé depuis un long, énorme moment mais prise dans ma routine infernal qu'on appelle cours et BAC j'ai zappé de le finir et de le poster. J'espère que vous m'esxcuserai tous pour cette horreur que je vous ai faite. En attendant voici le chapitre 26, donnez moi votre avis. Merci beaucoup, Gros Bisous SoeurPhil_

_**Chapitre 26:**_

**-Jacob c'est trop tard! Bella a essayé pendant plus de deux semaines de te dire que c'était son fils, Votre Fils Bordel de Merde!**

**-Leah! **Hurlai-je

Jacob était pétrifié devant la révélation que venait de lui faire ma meilleure amie. J'avais la tête baissé, je regardais le sol avec attention comme une enfant prise en fla grand délit.

**-Bella, c'est vrai,** me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et remplit de tristesse.

J'hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. J'entendis le soupir de Jacob, je devais sérieusement l'exaspérer pour qu'il soupire ainsi. Chetan n'était plus là, mon fils avait du sentir qu'il n'était pas le bien venu dans cette vie, tout comme moi depuis ma transformation.

**-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu lui dises? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne nous accepterai pas. J'ai beau être son imprégnée et Chetan son fils, il sera toujours répugné par notre sang de vampire, comme tous le monde ici. **Déclarai-je d'une voix sèche et dépourvu de sentiment.

Même en étant une vampire, je ne vis pas la scène suivante. Je sais juste que j'étais maintenant à terre et que ma joue gauche me brulait énormément. Deux pieds blancs vinrent se poser devant moi et instinctivement je leva la tête pour voir un jeune homme à la peau très claire et aux cheveux noir ébènes lui arrivant au bas du dos.

**-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça**, avisa-t-il.** Je ne suis pas là pour chercher la guerre ou avoir une récompense. Je suis là car ma mère me manque, mon père aussi et j'aimerai que tout redevienne dans l'ordre des choses**, enchaina-t-il.

Je me releva difficilement et me posta devant lui. Lui qui avait osé me défier, lui qui avait osé porter la main sur moi, lui qui lui ressemblait tellement, lui qui avait mes yeux, lui qui avait notre ADN rien qu'à nous qui coulait dans ses veines à lui. C'était notre bébé à nous, notre fils, notre Chetan.

**-Sache mon fils que personne à part ton grand-père n'avait osé la main sur moi et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus même si je suis dur comme du béton tu as quand même la poigne de ton père, son sourire et aussi son caractère de chien galeux...**

**-Et! Je suis là et puis c'est pas moi qui ait un caractère de cochon enragé là!** répliqua Jacob.

Jacob était enfin sorti de sa transe en voyant notre fils. A vrai dire si je n'avais pas été aussi furieuse contre cette gifle, j'aurai aussi été stoppé net dans ma lancé. Jacob et Chetan étaient deux personnes identiques avec quelques détails différents, mes détails à moi. En gros il fallait prendre Jacob étant plus jeune et le transposer avec mes yeux et ma peau blanche.

**-J'aimerai que tu m'expliques Bella comme tu as pu avoir un enfant alors que tu n'as même pas accoucher? **Me demanda-t-il impatient de tout savoir.

**-C'est simple Jacob, quand je t'ai demandé de me tuer le jour de ma transformation, il n'y avait pas que moi en compte dans ma supplication. Je dois t'avouer que je pensais avoir perdu notre enfant en me transformant en vampire mais il a hérité du don génétique de son père et s'en ait servi. **

Je fis une courte pause laissant à Jacob et à toute la meute d'imprégner dans leur cerveau les informations que je venais de leur donner.

**-Je suis toujours enceinte. Je ne suis pas une vampire à part entière. Chetan a muté en moi et a stoppé ma transformation avant que mon cœur ne cesse de battre pour de bon. Ce que vous voyez maintenant n'est que son esprit que j'ai libéré en donnant du peu d'énergie vital qui me resté à Emily. Nous sommes donc relier psychologiquement et physiquement.**

Leah se jeta à mon coup et se mit pleurer sans retenu. Je consola ma meilleure amie lui disant que j'avais pris l'habitude maintenant et que tout ne pouvait qu'allé mieux avec Chetan et Jacob à mes côtés. Jacob avait repris son apparence de loup et était parti sans même un regard vers moi et son fils. Je m'apprêtais à dire que j'allais partir mais Leah me coupa dans ma lancé, apparemment c'était un don chez elle.

**-Il est juste parti chercher des habits, il se sent quand même un peu gêné d'être aussi peu vêtue devant son propre fils**, m'avoua-t-elle en contenant un sourire.

Moi je ne pus me retenir et m'écroulai par terre plié en quatre. Jacob revint quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas bougé et mon hilarité s'intensifia quand je vis son visage se voiler d'incompréhension. A vrai dire mon hilarité avait pris presque toute la meute sauf Chetan qui gardait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

**-Euh qu'Est-ce qui se passe? **Demanda le principal concerné, incrédule.

**-Il se passe que Maman se moque de ta pudeur a mon égard et cela a fait un ravage sur tout le monde comme tu peux le constater.**

Jacob avait littéralement bavait sur son fils. Il n'assimilait pas encore la chose, comment une petite chose de même pas deux ans pouvait parler avec une telle maturité et aisance alors qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de mon ventre. Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde se calma et un sentiment de bonheur frais se mit à planer au dessus de ma famille. La meute s'éloigna doucement nous laissant Jacob, Chetan et moi en tête à tête, réglant ainsi tous nos malentendus.

**-Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance! **Objecta Chetan.

**-Confiance à qui? **Demanda Jake qui ne comprenait pas tout.

**-A toi. Je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai été transformer j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, regrettant ta décision de m'avoir laisser en vie moi le monstre que tu combats depuis des années, **avouai-je baissant la tête pour ne pas faire face au regard de mon fils et de l'homme de ma vie.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi lentement et me souleva la tête pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'un brun si profond qui m'avaient tant plus dès le premier regard, ses yeux qui m'avaient hypnotisé et m'avaient irrévocablement enchainé à lui pour l'éternité.

**-Jamais je ne regretterai mon choix. Je t'aime Bella Swan que tu sois humaine, vampire ou je ne sais quel autre bête mythique. Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner mon écart de conduite car je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre c'est dernière semaine mais je t'aime à la folie. Je t'aime toi et notre fils. **Déclara-t-il sincèrement ne sillant à aucun moment de son discours.

Je le regardais, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans mon regard. A côté de nous, Chetan arriva comme une furie se jetant sur nous sans qu'on ne comprenne le pour qui, le pourquoi du comment mais nous avons eu à cette instant notre premier câlin familial.

**-Il va falloir que je parte.**

**-Quoi déjà**, râla Jacob.

**-Jake, mon cœur, il puise dans sa force physique pour devenir un esprit il ne peut pas rester comme ça éternellement il n'est pas encore assez fort.**

**-Oh! **Fut le seul son qui sortit de la cage thoracique de mon loup.

Le second s'était approché de moi et m'avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi et qu'il fallait que j'en profite au maximum. Il me fit un énorme câlin et partit sans rien me donner, ce qui me perturba, quel était ce mystérieux cadeau? Jake et moi rentrâmes main dans la main vers la Push. Bien entendu nous avions oublié les commères qu'étaient les membres de la meute et nous nous retrouvâmes facilement encerclés.

**-Allez dites nous! **Hurlèrent Quil et Embry en même temps.

**-Non**, ordonnai-je.

**-D'accord Bella tu vas le regrettais, **me menacèrent-ils.

J'avais eu le temps de partir, m'échappant de l'embuscade que voulaient me faire les deux louveteaux quand tous se passa rapidement, je m'écroulai sur le sable comme la petite humaine que je ne suis plus quand je sentis une odeur de sang. Instinctivement je coupa ma respiration mais au bout de trente secondes je dus la reprendre, je n'avais plus de souffle.

**-Bella tu saignes!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Coucou!**_

C'est moi héhé! Je sais ça fait longtemps

mais je vous devais bien ça pour noël.

;) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et

s'il vous plait éviter de me tuer sinon les quelques chapitres qui

restent avant la fin de cette fiction n'arriveront certainement pas.

Bonne Fête à tout le monde

Et

Bonne Lecture.

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

Une semaine que nous étions réunis, que nous ne nous lâchions plus d'une semelle. Jacob était redevenu comme avant et même encore plus tendre qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je devais rejoindre les Cullen pour que Carlisle me fasse d'autre examen ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette brusque métamorphose.

**-Bella ravi de voir que tu sembles en parfaite santé, **me salua le père de cette grande famille.

**-Merci Carlisle, je suis heureuse de revenir ici, **lui dis-je en lui offrant le plus beau de mes sourires.

Le docteur qu'il était m'allongea doucement sur le fauteuil qu'il avait préparé et commençant par une échographie pour voir où en était l'évolution du bébé maintenant que la couche de venin qui l'entourait, était partie avec mon corps vampirique. Le venin s'était bel et bien dissipé avec mon vampirisme et mon bébé était revenu en même temps que ma maladresse. J'étais tellement heureuse que je me mis à pleurer comme une fontaine.

**-Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas m'arrêter, pleurnichai-je.**

Cette remarque fit rigoler le docteur qui m'expliqua que tout était normal, les hormones me jouaient seulement de mauvais tours. La journée passa et les examens n'étaient pas encore finis car Jacob arriva à la villa.

-**Bonjour Jacob ! **Salua le médecin sans lever le nez de ses notes.

**-Carlisle. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?**

**-Bien, il semblera que notre bébé soit un grand gaillard qui joue déjà des tours à sa maman, **lui dis-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

**-Normal c'est un loup. Rien que de voir la meute me suffit à me dire que parfois nous sommes plus des gamins faisant beaucoup de conneries que ….**

**-Jacob ton langage ! **Le grondai-je.

**-Mais quoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas sorti de mon ventre qu'il n'entend pas et je refuse que notre bébé devienne impoli et grossier ! **M'écriai-je hors de moi.

**-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans tous tes états.**

**-Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états Jacob Black ! **Hurlai-je encore plus avant de partir de nouveaux en sanglots.

Le loup ne comprenait plus rien et c'est dans un simple murmure suivi d'un puissant sourire de fraicheur que Jacob reçut la réponse à sa question silencieuse. « Les Hormones » susurrât le vampire. Mon bilan santé était plus que bon à part cette foutu maladresse de malheur qui revenait empoisonner ma vie.

Les mois défilèrent sans que je ne prenne un kilo, que je ne prenne une rondeur. Les examens prénatals se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers. Carlisle semblait soucieux en ce moment et ne parlait presque plus préférant relire ses notes avec une attention extrême.

**-Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais grossir, **réfléchissait-t-il à haute voix.

Pour toutes réponses il me fit repasser une échographie. Mon bébé était toujours en bonne santé et grandissait toujours. Nous étions maintenant à mon sixième mois selon l'avancé de ses proportions anatomiques.

**-Carlisle attendez ! Revenez un peu sur la gauche j'ai cru voir quelque chose, **m'écriai-je alors que le docteur faisait ce que je lui avais demandé.

**-Oh ! **Nous écriâmes en cœur. **C'est assez surprenant. **

Quand je vais annoncer ça à Jacob je risque fort de le perdre durant une crise cardiaque, pensai-je. C'est la tête baissée et un air soucieux que je rentre à la réserve et que la meute m'accueillit.

**-Bellissima ! **Crièrent Embry et Quil en prenant dans leurs bras.

Je partais facilement dans leurs délires mais aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas envie, le cœur n'y était pas. Je me recula de quelques pas de leur étreinte et continua ma marcher jusqu'à Jacob qui me fixait le regard sérieux et angoissé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui pris la main et nous marchâmes dans la forêt durant quelques minutes.

**-Bella que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur.**

**-C'est drôle que tu disses cela car j'ai peur moi aussi, mais j'ai peur de te perdre après ce que je vais t'annoncer.**

**-Chérie, c'est notre fils qui ne va pas bien ? **Me questionna-t-il. Bon dieu parle **Bella je me fais un sang d'encre.**

**-Je suis enceinte …**

**-Ca je le sais, ça fait plus de six mois que tu es enceinte, **rigola-t-il plus détendu.

**-… de jumeaux.**

La nouvelle avait été lancée telle une bombe sur New-York City et eut le même effet que sur Jacob. J'étais au dessus de lui en train de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus mais il ne voulait pas se relever, préférant rester dans son inconscient surement bien plus beau que la réalité où nous étions. Affolé par mes cris, la meute se regroupa autour de nous et Leah vint me prendre dans ses bras, me demandant ce qui s'était passé.

**-Je ne … Comprend pas… Tout allez bien… Je … Perdre… Je l'aime**, sanglotai-je.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Jacob se réveilla lentement. La meute lui souriait tandis que je restais cloitrer dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. _« Je vais avoir deux bébés » _articula-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Celui-ci qu'il me faisait quand je lui annonçait une grande nouvelle, je ne tiens plus et lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant de tout mon amour. Les félicitations se mirent à croître au milieu de cette forêt que je trouvais de plus en plus magique avec ces êtres surnaturels qui y rodaient sans aucunes craintes.

**-Chetan protège sa petite sœur qui n'a pas muté c'est pour cela que je ne grossis pas. Ce chenapan puise toutes les réserves que je fais pour les donner à sa sœur. C'est déjà un très bon protecteur.**

**-Je croyais que tu étais enceinte que d'un enfant quand tu as été transformé, **éluda la louve.

**-Il semblerai que Jacob soit un très bon reproducteur, **rigolai-je alors que la personne en question me tira la langue puérilement. **Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, **avant de m'étaler par terre sur le derrière et en plus dans la boue.

Evidemment tout le monde rigola de ma maladresse mais moi pas car j'avais senti un truc bouger fortement dans mon ventre. Ma peau était devenue plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et mon dos me faisait mal bien plus qu'à la normale.

**-Bella ça va ?**, me demanda Leah.

**-Je n'en suis pas très sure à vrai dire**, murmurai-je alors qu'elle m'aidait à me relever avec l'aide de Jacob.

Je n'étais peut être pas grosse comme une baleine mais j'étais aussi maladroite qu'un lémurien sans ses quatre pattes. Jacob me porta jusqu'à la maison de Sam et me posa sur le canapé avant d'appelé Carlisle. Tendre et protecteur, deux qualités qui me faisaient fondre chez lui. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait mais j'étais persuadée que tout cela n'était que passager. En moins de temps qu'il me faut pour dire Ouistiti Jacob arriva en la compagnie du vampire.

**-En effet tu es blanche. Dors tu assez la nuit?**

**-Oui mais je crois que je me suis déplacé une vertèbre. Je ne suis plus vraiment à la douleur alors peut-être… **

Le vampire renifla l'air et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Je déglutis lentement avant de hurler comme une démente. Je me trompais, la transformation en vampire n'était rien comparé à cette douleur là.


	29. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

J'avais l'impression d'être broyer de l'intérieur, qu'est ce qui m'arrivais ? En réalité je savais très bien ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'allais accoucher. Ma chute avait entrainé la déchirure de la paroi utérine et si Carlisle ne les enlevait pas maintenant de mon ventre, je perdrais mes deux bébés. Ils étaient tellement jeunes, si faible. La culpabilité devait se lire sur mon visage puisque Jacob se positionna à mes côtés alors qu'on me mettait en toute hâte dans la voiture du docteur pour aller à sa villa.

** -Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tu n'y es pour rien. Respires bien mon amour, soit courageuse, **me disait-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Nous n'étions pas loin, à peine quelques minutes de trajet mais ce dernier me parut long, interminable. J'essayais de rester courageuse comme me l'avait dit mon homme mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La douleur était intenable, j'avais l'impression de tout ressentir en plus fort, peut-être étais-ce parce que j'avais du venin de vampire en moi. La voiture s'arrêta et quelqu'un se hâta de sortir de la villa. Je ne sais comment mais en quelques secondes j'étais dans une pièce blanche, beaucoup trop blanche et lumineuse à mon goût.

** -Jacob, il faut qu'elle reste éveillé surtout,** expliqua Carlisle qui s'affairait autour de moi.

Mon loup avait beau me parler, tentait de me maintenir réveillé le noir me submergea d'un coup. Je me sentais molle, je n'avais plus de force. Je pouvais imaginer Jacob paniquer à mes côtés, tentant de rester sous sa forme humaine.

_Lorsque j'étais petite, j'étais persuadée_

_Qu'il était impossible que je puisse aimer_

_Un jour quelqu'un d'autre, que mon père et ma mère _

_Que je puisse les quitter, ça ne pouvait se faire !_

_Et je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas réfléchi, _

_Je l'ai tout de suite aimé, alors je l'ai suivi._

_J'ai appris cet amour qui était différent, _

_Qui n'enleva rien à, celui de mes parents._

_Lorsque j'avais vingt ans, j'étais persuadée_

_Qu'il était impossible que je puisse aimer_

_Un jour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était l'homme de ma vie,_

_Je lui appartenais, alors on s'est unis._

_Et alors tu es née ma vie, ma chérie,_

_C'est sûr ton arrivée allait changer ma vie, _

_J'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour d'une maman,_

_Sans cesse en proie aux doutes et mille et un tourments._

_Et alors tu es né, mon fils, mon adoré,_

_Toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées,_

_C'est naturellement que tu as pris ta place_

_Sans être pour ta sœur, l'ombre d'une menace._

_Et le temps a passé, les enfants ont grandi,_

_Ils pensent à s'envoler et à quitter le nid _

_Je n'y peux rien changer, et ils vont me laisser,_

_J'espère seulement, qu'ils m'oublieront jamais._

_Quand j'aurai tant et tant qu'on ne comptera plus,_

_Quand la vie les prendra tant qu'ils ne viendront plus,_

_Garderont-ils pour moi, en souvenir du passé,_

_L'image de cet amour sans cesse décuplé ?_

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais perdu connaissance. Ma mémoire me faisait défaut, je ne me souvenais de rien et le visage ensanglanté de Jacob près du mien ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. L'angoisse s'empara de moi comme le fléau envahissant sans honte le monde entier.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **Demandé-je précipitamment. **Est-ce que les bébés vont bien ? Jacob répond moi bon Dieu ! **Hurlé-je.

**-Chut, calme toi Bella. Les enfants vont bien, il faut que tu respires calmement ma chérie. Je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive, sache le, **chuchota-t-il en picorant de léger baiser mon visage.

Des larmes silencieuses tombaient sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas, mon cerveau était embrouillé et tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir mes enfants, mon fils et ma fille. J'avais froid, trop froid et même dans les bras de mon loup la froideur de la vie arrivait quand même à m'atteindre. Je réprimais un frisson, un frisson de peur car j'avais compris.

**-Non**

Une négation trop connu à mon goût depuis quelques mois, quelques années. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre normalement avec ma nouvelle famille. Je veux resté tel que je suis aujourd'hui, humaine jusqu'à ma mort. Humaine aux côtés de mon loup, de mon imprégné mais le venin est là, il l'a toujours été. Chetan n'étant plus dans mon ventre pour me protéger le poison reprend possession de mon corps. Pourrais-je me retenir comme avant ? Serai-je de nouveau dangereuse pour les autres ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise et je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Jacob que lui non plus, mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose et nous devrons nous accommoder de ce qu'elle veut bien nous donner. Je fermais les yeux et me laissa bercer par la respiration de Jacob, laissant la douleur me submerger. Je ne cria pas, à quoi bon ?

**-****Âheli Black, **gronda le loup. **Tu vas rentrer tout de suite à la maison avant que je n'envoie ton frère le faire,** continua-t-il en essayant d'être menaçant.

**-Oui Papa, j'arrive. Laisse moi regarder le coucher de soleil s'il te plaît.**

Un grondement sortit de la cage thoracique du loup qui souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner vers moi.

** -Ne t'inquiètes pas elle sait se défendre**, le rassurais-je alors que je préparais un grand festin pour tous mes petits loups. **Viens plutôt m'aider à terminer le repas avant que je parte chasser.**

** -Je vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que notre fille te ressemble tant ? Toujours à courir après le danger, **marmonna-t-il.

** -C'est pour ça que tu les aimes Papa, **s'exclama Chetan qui vint s'asseoir à table. N**e t'inquiètes pas pour Âheli, elle est bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraît et puis elle court plus vite que moi alors que je suis à moitié vampire**, continua-t-il. **Maman, demain j'irai voir Emmett et Jasper, ils m'ont promis une partie de chasse...**

** -Oui bien sur, fait attention surtout.**

Cette remarque fit sourire Jacob mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher après tout j'avais failli les perdre dès la naissance. Ils étaient né beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup trop tôt. On ne sait par quel moyen magique mais mes bébés se sont auto-protéger, Âheli par sa magie et son statut de loup et Chetan par sa croissance accélérer de demi-vampire, ce qui nous faisait un fils de 10 ans ayant l'âge d'un jeune homme de 20 ans et une petite fille de 10 ans, aussi têtue que moi. Les jours passaient, le bonheur et l'amour régnaient dans notre famille. La paix était à nos portes depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

**-Maman, Papa ! **Hurla Chetan.** Alice a eut une vision !**

Quand le jeune Black utilisé son ton sérieux, c'est qu'il y avait un problème et si en plus Alice avait eut une vision alors c'est que le problème allait être de taille. Les activités en cours furent laissés à l'abandon alors qu'un conseil d'urgence se mettait en place. Loup et Vampire se réunirent au plus vite afin d'évaluer la gravité de la situation. Cette dernière était plus que tendu.

**-J'ai vu les Volturis, ils vont venir. Ils sont au courant que Bella a eut des enfants « magiques », surnaturels, **expliqua simplement la voyante.

Les mots étaient dit, la guerre approchait et j'étais encore au centre de tout se capharnaüm. Tout le monde s'agita puis se calma pour mettre en place un plan, une tactique permettant de combattre cette future menace. Je ne parla pas une seule fois, restant dans mon coin avec Âheli et Chetan. Jacob parlait avec la meute, étant le second mais aussi l'alpha de la meute. Avec Sam, ils avaient décidé de partager les pouvoirs pour que chacun passent plus de temps en compagnie de leur famille.

Un feu avait été positionné entre les différents groupes, permettant de garder un côté humain à cet attroupement de personne. Bien que Chetan avait l'apparence d'une jeune homme, il avait encore des gestes tendres envers sa petite maman vampire. Il positionna sa tête sur mes genoux à l'opposé de sa sœur, qui avait fait la même chose et se laissa bercer par le flux continue de parole et par la chaleur du feu. Les heures défilèrent ainsi tandis que je massais la chevelure de mes enfants. Jacob arriva et se positionna derrière moi avant de me murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes.

**-Je t'aime Jacob Black,** lui susurrais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

**-Je t'aime aussi Isabella Black.**

Jacob se pencha et cala sa fille dans ses bras. La petite puce était complètement crevée par la soirée que l'on venait de passer. Doucement, je réveillais mon fils et nous rentrâmes à la maison dans le silence. Les jours qui suivirent fus plus sombre encore que les précédents. La tension était palpable et même si les Cullens avaient beaucoup d'ami nous savions pertinemment que le combat serait inégale. Les Volturis étaient connus pour avoir une armée de garde très puissante, avec beaucoup de don à l'intérieur.

**-Bella arrête ! **Cria mon Loup. **Arrête je te dis ! **Hurla-t-il plus fort mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter et je continuais à taper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma peau vampirique s'abîme sur le sol d'Amérique. **S'il te plait mon Amour ne te flagelle pas comme cela,** murmura-t-il alors qu'il m'entourait de ses deux bras puissants.

J'étais à bout de nerf et ce fut le geste de trop. J'étais un vampire, je ne pouvais pleurer mais je pouvais sangloter. Là quelques part dans la forêt de Forks on pouvait voir une vampire pleurer à sa façon dans les bras du loup qu'elle aime. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, Jacob ne parla pas me laissant extirper tous les sentiments négatifs qui régnaient dans mon cœur. Quand ma petite crise fut fini, le cours de notre « vie » reprit, Chetan s'entraîner avec la meute et avec Jasper tandis que nous refusions, Jacob et moi, qu'Âheli participe à la bataille. Nous avions décider de la mettre en sécurité, loin de Forks ainsi que les imprégnés de la meute. Seulement rien ne se passe comme nous le voulons.

** -Ils seront là dans trois jours tout au plus,** récita dans le vague Alice alors qu'elle était en pleine vision. **Ils sont avec toute leur armée et son accompagné des femmes. Ils ne viennent pas pour parler, ils viennent pour exécuter et à mon avis il n'y a pas que tes enfants Bella qui les intéresse, je pense qu'ils viennent aussi pour détruire le « clan » Cullen,** partagea-t-elle d'une voix grave et basse.

La situation était de pire en pire. Nous étions tous prêt à les accueillir comme il se doit. Je stressais et la peur suait par tous les spores de mon corps. Je n'osais pensé à toutes les personnes que j'aimais, se trouvant à mes côtés pour cette grande bataille.

** -Mes Chers Amis, **Salua Aro en s'avançant vers nous.

**-Aro, Caïus, Marcus, **répondit simplement Carlisle qui s'était porté volontaire comme porte parole avec Edward. Que nous vaut ta visite dans notre contré ? Demanda le médecin.

**-J'ai appris des choses bien déroutante depuis mon Italie. Bella mon enfant approche toi donc, **glissa-t-il à mon attention. Je pouvais lire dans son regard tout le désir qu'il avait à mon égard, j'étais horrifiée et dégoutée par le personnage qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué depuis mon dernier séjour en Europe. **Tu es devenue une magnifique vampire**, consentit-il quand je fus à sa hauteur. **Dommage que ce ne soit pas ce bon vieux Edward qui puisse en profiter,** ricana-t-il.

Je me tendis à ces paroles et j'imaginais facilement le concerné et Edward raides comme des bouts de bois derrière moi. Cela ne manqua pas, les deux hommes grognèrent leur mécontentement, parfois ils pouvaient facilement s'entendre mais aussi s'arracher les yeux, la situation aurai pu être comique si nous n'étions pas aux portes d'une guerre imminente. Aro nous faisait son discours perpétuel, un discours vain puisque sa décision était quand même prise, il nous faisait simplement mijoter un peu. Son attitude m'énervait de plus en plus, la colère et la haine prenait possession de moi au fur et à mesure que ces paroles coulaient vers moi, vers nous.

**-Bella non,** m'interdit mon homme.

**-J'ai envie de lui arrachait sa tête boueuse, pas de ma faute, **grogné-je.

Seulement ce ne fut pas moi qui lui arrachât, elle tomba toute seule avant que son corps en entier prenne flamme. Personne ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer mais moi je me doutais, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas vrai, qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Espérer : compter sur, s'attendre à... J'aurai préféré ne pas l'attendre, elle mon bébé, mon enfant. Sa magie est puissante nous l'avions toujours su, mais elle aurait du être en sécurité avec Emily et toutes les autres imprégnées. La troupe des Volturis se jetèrent sur nous, nous nous apprêtions à les intercepter,à tuer mais ce moment n'était pas pour maintenant. Ils furent rejeter en arrière par un voilà invisible, l'incompréhension et le soulagement tiraient nos traits.

**-Désolé je suis en retard**, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je connaissais cette voix et la peur d'avoir raison me tenailler le ventre. Je me retourna et ne pus retenir la plainte de sortir de mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible, mon bébé de 10 ans ne pouvait pas avoir grandit en si peu de temps, elle ne pouvait pas se trouvait devant moi dans le corps d'une jeune femme, elle devait être en sécurité.

**-Âheli ? **Chuchota Jacob sous le choc.

Mon monde s'effondra quand elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **Hurlé-je à moitié. **Et pourquoi es-tu aussi grande ?**

** -Je suis venue vous aider. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter la dernière fois mais j'ai des amis qui veulent bien nous aider à vaincre les Volturis. Je suis forte, aussi forte que Chetan, aussi forte que Sam ou Edward. J'ai la magie de l'amour en moi, vous me l'avez transmit et si je ne peux pas vous sauvez grâce à mes pouvoirs alors c'est qu'ils ne me servent à rien, **expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

Pour résumer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, des dizaines de personnes nous rejoignirent. Ils se tenaient tous par la main et on pouvait sentir l'air frémir sous leurs pas. Elles étaient des sorcières, elles aussi avaient la magie en elle comme Âheli. Elles maintenaient la barrière en place, se concentrant sur le groupe de vampire qui se trouvait derrière. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux auburnes s'approcha de nous.

**-Je me présente, je suis Myra et on m'a nommé comme « chef » des ensorceleurs. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider et pour aider Âheli. Votre enfant a un don magnifique, ce serai bête de gâcher tout cela.**

** -Merci Myra,** soufflais-je. **Si ma fille vous a embêter ou quoique ce soit je …**

** -Bella votre fille ne m'a rien demander du tout. Nous avons entendu ses prières, et nous allons le lui exaucer.**

J'étais sans voix, cette femme était belle, puissante et en plus de ça elle connaissait mon prénom sans que je me sois présenter. Drôle de personnage qui forçait le respect. Un peu plus loin on pouvait voir Edward sous le charme de la jeune femme, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Seulement ce petit moment de repos ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, nous allions nous battre.


	30. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 29 :**_

Je ne pouvais laissé cela se produire, je ne pouvais laissé ma fille avancer vers une mort certaine avec toutes ces folles, ces hystériques de la vie. Mon fils s'avança à son tour ainsi que Jacob, mais étaient-ils devenus fou tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Étais-je la seule à avoir de l'esprit ? Au fond de moi, un débat horrible faisait rage : aller avec eux et me battre pour ma famille, ma vie, mon monde ou les retenir tous et partir en courant car au fond si nous fuyons les Volturis ne nous feront rien ? Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'illusoire, ils nous anéantiraient tous, pas un seul ne survivrai à cette bataille déjà prémédité depuis longtemps.

Un pas après l'autre je les rejoignis, une force nouvelle m'envahissait, me parcourrait de parts en parts de chacun de mes membres. Par je ne sais quel moyen je pouvais sentir la force que nous dégagions, elles nous avaient liés les uns les autres. C'est en étant ensemble que nous sommes le plus fort, une force basé sur l'amour, l'amitié. Une vie remplie de bonheur que nous avions envie de continuer tous autant que nous étions.

**-Rendez-vous ! **Hurla la « sorcière » qui nous avait parlé. **Vous n'êtes pas capable de rivaliser contre notre magie,** continua-t-elle de les persuader.

Les Volturis étaient coriace et surtout orgueilleux, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Aro s'était retenu de ne pas rire, ça se voyait aux traits de son visage.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous,** la charia-t-il. J**ane a toi ma chérie, ne te fait pas prier plus longtemps.**

Quand il fit appel à Jane je compris tout de suite que c'était à moi de jouer. Je ne savais pas si la barrière magique pouvait empêcher Jane de nous faire souffrir mentalement mais mon bouclier lui le pouvait. Je remerciais mentalement Carlisle, Edward ainsi que Eleazar et Kate, du clan Denali, de m'avoir entrainer et aider à apprivoiser mon don. Ils aidèrent aussi Chetan et Âheli, moins pour la dernière ne sachant pas exactement qu'elle était la nature de ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui nous le savons et apparemment Âheli avait été assez grande et mature pour trouver de l'aide toute seule. Je sentis le pouvoir de Jane s'écrasait sur le mien, rien ne venait les Volturis ne pouvaient rien contre nous, physiquement et mentalement. Simultanément, à intervalle régulier, elle envoyait des décharges mais rien ne nous atteignait, nous étions plus fort.

Myra commença à entonner un chant, c'était magnifique. Tout en elle, crié la puissance et la vie. Nous la regardions sagement et à la fois intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait, sans oublié à qui on avait à faire en face de nous. La puissance qu'elle dégageait m'hérissait les poils. Âheli la suivit ainsi que toutes les autres ensorceleuses. Nous étions pris dans un cercle de puissance, tel que mes genoux faillis lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Je n'étais pas la seule, toutes les personnes présentes étaient sous le charme de ce chant. En un claquement de doigt, je retrouva mes esprits ainsi que les autres. Devant nous, les Volturis se confrontaient à quelques petits problèmes. Une tempête se déchainait sur eux, mais Aro ne lâchait rien, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et ses yeux étaient toujours rivé sur nous.

**-Passe moi ta main, maman ! Toi aussi Chetan !** Criai Âheli par-dessus le bruit du vent.

Nous ne comprîmes par pourquoi nous devions faire ça mais nous obtempérons sans ronchonner. Quand ma main se lia à celle de ma fille, je pus sentir sa puissance dans mon corps comme si c'était la mienne. Nous étions liés, nous l'avions toujours été. Chetan s'était lié à moi, pendant la transformation et Âheli s'était lié à son frère pour pouvoir survivre à l'accouchement. Nous étions tous les trois liés, un lien d'amour et de puissance.

** -Je vous conseille avec sagesse de vous en allez et de ne pas revenir, **renouvela de prévenir Myra.

** -Ce n'est pas vos petits tours de passe-passe qui nous font peur. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un bouclier mental que nous ne pouvons pas vous atteindre.**

** -Nous vous aurons prévenus. **Clama-t-elle. **Je déteste utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire de la violence mais il me semble Âheli que nous n'avons pas le chois,** marmonna-t-elle en regardant ma fille.

** -J'ai compris, j'aurai besoin de soutien derrière. Si vous pouviez tous vous tenir la main en vous mettant tout autour de nous trois, ça m'arrangerai,** expliqua ma fille gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

Ils le firent tous sans exception sans broncher, la tension montait, la pression se faisait ressentir dans les troupes adverses, ce qui était un très bon signe. Un long silence commença, personne ne parlait. Âheli, à mes côtés, fronçait les sourcils en signe d'une grande concentration. En un claquement de doigt, elle avait disparu. Étais-je la seule à m'en être rendu compte ? Apparemment oui, puisque j'étais aussi la seule à la chercher. Mon cœur criait la perte et la peur alors qu'il était mort depuis maintenant 10 ans et ce définitivement. Jacob regardait en face de lui, tout le monde fixait les Volturis alors que je tentais désespérément de retrouver ma fille au milieu de toute cette foule de combattant. Après plusieurs secondes, j'entendis sa voix s'élever entre les troupes. Elle priait, elle acclamait la faveur de la nature et de l'amour tout en se dirigeant comme une inconsciente sur nos ennemis. Je ne réfléchis pas et me mis à courir vers elle, priant pour arriver à sa hauteur avant que les Volturis ne le fassent. D'un mouvement souple, elle s'ouvrit les poignets, était-elle devenue folle ?

**-NON ! **Hurlé-je me forçant à courir encore plus vite.

Mon cri dût réveiller plusieurs personne dont Chetan qui se mit lui aussi à se hâter de rejoindre sa sœur. Cette course effrénée me paraissait longue, trop longue. Je les voyais se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle alors que j'avais l'impression de reculer à chaque pas que je faisais. Ils se jetèrent sur elle, comme les animaux assoiffés qu'ils étaient. Sans prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je fonça dans le tas. Mon instinct maternel avait prit le dessus sur celui de vampire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ma fille soit seine et sauve. Je poussais un horrible grondement avant de sauter tête baisser avec mon fils dans la « bataille » ou plutôt le massacre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé mais quand je repris mes esprits j'avais un bras en moins et il n'y avait plus aucune trace des vampires Italiens.

** -Jacob,** murmurai-je en tâtonnant de mon unique bras, l'homme de ma vie.

-**Je suis là Bella, Carlisle va te « réparer » ne t'inquiète pas. En un rien de temps tu seras remis sur pieds, **m'expliqua-t-il.

** -J'en ai rien à foutre de mon état Jacob Black ! Je veux savoir comment vont mes enfants...** Couinais-je.

**-Les mecs tous les mêmes, jamais à comprendre ce que veulent les femmes,** ironisa Leah qui se trouvait juste derrière mon Loup. **Ils vont bien Bella, tu as tout pris à leur place. Âheli s'est mise en sommeil réparateur. Myra la surveille, elle dit que tout est normal, qu'il lui faut juste du temps. Ta fille a utilisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs alors c'est normal qu'elle soit fatigué et Chetan pète la forme, en plus de dragué quelques vampires par-ci par-là**, finit-elle tout en souriant.

** -Merci ! **Finis-je par dire après mettre blotti dans les bras de Jacob.

_**Aux champs**_

_Je me penche attendri sur les bois et les eaux,_

_Rêveur, grand-père aussi des fleurs et des oiseaux ;_

_J'ai la pitié sacrée et profonde des choses ;_

_J'empêche les enfants de maltraiter les roses ;_

_Je dis : N'effarez point la plante et l'animal ;_

_Riez sans faire peur, jouez sans faire mal._

_Jeanne et Georges, fronts purs, prunelles éblouies,_

_Rayonnent au milieu des fleurs épanouies ;_

_J'erre, sans le troubler, dans tout ce paradis ;_

_Je les entends chanter, je songe, et je me dis_

_Qu'ils sont inattentifs, dans leurs charmants tapages,_

_Au bruit sombre que font en se tournant les pages_

_Du mystérieux livre où le sort est écrit,_

_Et qu'ils sont loin du prêtre et près de Jésus-Christ._

Victor Hugo

Une semaine s'écoula sans que je ne sache réellement ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que nous savions c'était qu'une énorme lueur s'était propagée sur toute la vallée et que quand elle s'était éteinte toute trace des vampires italiens avait disparu, comme si rien avait existé, que tout n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Pourtant Âheli avait bien grandit magiquement et Myra et ses amies ensorceleuses étaient toujours parmi nous alors c'est que la bataille avait vraiment eut lieu. Nous attendions depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût que ma fille se réveille. On avait beau me dire que c'était normal, je ne pouvais empêcher la peur et l'angoisse d'envahir mon corps de vampire, de mère.

**-Maman**, entendis-je.

Je crus d'abord réveiller mais ce souffle de voix faible se fit de nouveau discerner. Je me pencha près du lit de ma fille, que je n'avais presque pas quitté. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et elle me regardait avec ce sourire, le même qu'elle avait quand elle était encore petite.

** -Oh ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? **Lui demandé-je. **Te sens-tu encore fatiguée ? Je vais allé chercher Myra, elle sera mieux connaître ton état de santé que moi,** fis-je en me levant.

**-C'est bon maman, reste avec moi encore un peu,** me pria-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Une main que je pris sans hésiter. Je lui parla quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher Myra dans le salon. Je ne vous dirai pas dans les bras de qui elle était blotti ça ne servirai à rien puisque tout le monde avait compris qu'Edward avait trouvé sa compagne dans la bataille. Ils formaient un très beau couple.

**-Elle est réveillée,** expliqué-je.

L'ensorceleuse quitta les bras de son vampire pour se diriger automatiquement vers la chambre où se trouvait ma fille. Elle lui posa d'innombrable question pour en venir à la conclusion que d'ici deux trois jours, mon enfant serai remis sur pieds. Âheli ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille, le cas des Volturis étaient un mystère. Où étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils encore vie quelque part ? Alice ne voyait plus rien d'eux et leur existence passa à la trappe. La menace était écarté, nous n'avions plus lieu de nous soucier de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

Je laissa ma place à Jacob et Chetan, je devais allé chasser. Quand je revins à la villa pour voir comment allez ma fille et le reste de ma famille, l'ambiance était détendue et la bonne humeur était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Je compris que quelque chose de magnifique était arrivé en voyant le visage des Cullens et surtout celui d'Alice qui sautait partout dans le salon. Jasper l'emmena dehors pour qu'elle se calme mais elle refusait obstinément.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?** Demandé-je incrédule.

Un long silence de la part des ensorceleuses, vampires et loups glissa dans la pièce. Jacob descendit les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et s'agenouilla devant moi. Son regard s'encra dans le mien pour ne pas se lâcher.

**-Mon Amour. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout semble nouveau, différent, la vie a une nouvelle saveur pour moi, j'irai même plus loin, ma vie a enfin un sens. Dans tes yeux, j'ai découvert l'Amour, moi le solitaire, j'ai appris à aimer. Aucun mot de me vient à l'esprit pour te remercier de m'avoir montré le monde avec des yeux différents. Je n'ai plus qu'un rêve, c'est de passer le reste de ma vie â tes côtés, ne plus être loin de toi une seule journée. Parce que nous n'avions pas encore osé en parler, par pudeur, ou par prudence, ou simplement parce que notre vie n'avait pas pris le bon sens et que la vie est imprévue mais maintenant je te le demande : épouse-moi et passons le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je t'aime pour l'éternité ma Bella, **me déclara-t-il en pleurant.

C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il ne met jamais faite, comme vouliez-vous refuser.

**-C'est incontestable, je t'aime pour l'éternité Jake et c'est avec grand plaisir que je t'offre mon doigt, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme**, fis-je en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour ce loup au cœur fragile et sensible.

**-Ouais ! **Hurla une petite voix au-dessus de nous avant que tout le monde ne rit de la situation avant de nous féliciter, chacun notre tour.

Alors je compris, Jacob en avait parlé aux enfants. Deux mômes aux cœurs d'anges qui espéraient depuis tant d'années que leurs parents finalisent enfin leur amour devant un hôtel. L'amour est toujours vainqueur !


	31. Epilogue

_**Épilogue**_

Je n'étais pas stressée, juste morte de trouille. Morte je l'étais déjà mais ça n'empêcher pas mon cerveau de tourner à tire larigot dans des pensées tortueuses. C'était le grand jour et même si tous les préparatifs étaient au point , moi et mon état mental ne l'étions pas. Jacob était dehors avec les invités qui m'attendaient. J'étais censée être la fille en blanc, celle qui descend les marches d'une démarche assurée et au final j'étais la femme qui angoissait, une vampire pommée dans une magnifique robe de mariée.

**-Bella déstresse. A quoi bon te mettre la pression. Ce mariage est le plus bel acte d'amour que j'ai pu voir en des années d'existence**, expliqua Alice alors qu'elle retouchait la robe à la dernière minute. **Tu es magnifique !** S'exclama-t-elle quand elle eut tout fini.

**-Merci Alice**, murmurai-je. J**e ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, Leah et Rosalie pour préparer ce mariage.**

** -Oh juste une cérémonie de pacotille, pourquoi ? **Exposa-t-elle en souriant. **Je suis contente d'être là aujourd'hui pour voir ma sœur et ma meilleure amie s'unir à l'homme qu'elle aime en présence de sa famille et de ses amis,** m'avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

Je laissa les paroles d'Alice s'encrer dans ma peau, ma chair et me tus durant plusieurs minutes. Le stresse était toujours là mais la peur s'était envolée, je savais que c'était la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. Je demanda à ce que l'on me laisse seule durant quelques minutes pour que je mettes mes pensées au point.

Inspirant, expirant inutilement je me concentrai sur tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à l'heure. Comment j'avais rencontré pour la première fois mon futur mari pendant notre jeunesse. Comment je l'avais revu à mon arrivé à Forks. Je me remémorais de ses bras me soutenant après la fuite d'Edward. Je me souvins aussi de la douleur que je lui causa quand je partis en Italie mais aussi notre premier vrai baiser en tant que couple. Puis les années qui passent, avec mon éloignement pour mes études. Mon retour et tout cet amour que nous avons pus rattraper. Notre maison, que nous avons rénover, travailler avec notre amour et nos fous rires.

**-Tu devrais faire attention en haut ! Je suis rapide mais pas autant que superman. Si tu tombes de cet escabeau je ne te promets pas que ta cheville en ressortira intact**, m'intima Jacob.

**-C'est bon Jake, je ne suis pas si maladroite**, soufflais-je en me cramponnant quand même au barreau de l'échafaudage. **Et si tu peignais au lieu de parler, flemmard**, souris-je.

-**Oui, Mademoiselle Swan**, répliqua-t-il en ce mettant au travail avec le sourire.

Je restais subjugué par cette scène pendant quelques minutes. Jacob était toujours aussi beau et ressemblait toujours à un soleil avec toute cette chaleur qu'il dégageait. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trempai mon pinceau dans le pot de peinture et d'un geste anodin en étala partout, avec générosité.

-**Hey ! **Hurla Jake. **Non mais ça ne va pas,** s'exclama-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas moi, **rigolais-je.

**-Ah ouais, tu vas voir si ce n'est pas toi.**

J'eus à peine le temps de sauter les quelques marches qu'il se jetait déjà sur moi pour se venger de cette agression pienturesque. S'en suivi une magnifique bataille de peinture, puis une bataille de nettoyage : la peinture ça salit.

Je me souvins de ma transformation et de l'attente horrible que Jake m'accepte de nouveau dans sa vie. Ces années de douleurs où le doute m'avait submergé et où la peur avait prit place dans nos cœurs. Mais l'amour était toujours là, nous reliant, nous rapprochant. Les années se sont écoulés et Chetan et Âheli sont arrivés nous apportant encore plus d'amour.

**-Cours ! Cours ! **Hurlait-il.

** -Ahhhh ! **Criais-je alors que deux monstres gluant se jetaient sur moi. **Ahhh, je me rends, je me rends.**

De sa petite voix d'enfant, Âheli se proclamait vainqueur alors que Chetan, un peu plus vieux que sa sœur souriait. Déjà leur écart d'âge était conséquent. À peine sortit de ses trois ans que Chetan aurait pu en avoir 10, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très proche de sa sœur.

**-Tu as vu Âheli on est les meilleurs,** s'exclama-t-il.

**-Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Cria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son frère. **Gâteau, Biberon Che'... Vainqueur.**

** -D'accord, on va manger le repas des gagnants parce qu'on est les meilleurs, **rigola-t-il en emmenant sa sœur prendre son goûter.

Je me rappelle avoir vu mon futur mari verser une larme ou deux pour ces magnifiques moments en famille. Nous n'étions pas une famille parfaite et parfois nous nous disputions mais nous arrivions toujours à rester soudé. Cette journée n'est que l'aboutissement d'une longue vie d'amour et de bonheur, ce n'est qu'un chemin quelconque vers un futur identique mais puissant fait d'amour et de joie.

**-C'est bon tu es prête ?** Me demanda doucement ma fille.

**-Oui,** lui répondis-je souriante. **Allons-y, Mademoiselle Black.**

** -Je suis contente que vous le fassiez enfin,** me murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. **J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Papa quand il va te voir dans cette magnifique tenue.**

Pour toute réponse, je souris à ma fille. Elle aussi était magnifique dans sa robe lilas. Cette couleur magnifique faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau auburn. Les filles avaient fait un très beau travail. Une allée fleurie avait vu le jour devant la villa des Cullens et elle s'enfonçait majestueusement dans la forêt, je suppose où se trouvait l'hôtel pour la cérémonie. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'entendre du bruit, avant d'entendre de nombreuses personnes chuchoter les unes avec les autres.

Âheli se positionna devant moi alors que mon fils prenait avec tendresse la place de sa sœur. Me tenant le bras, il entama le premier pas et la musique commença. Je crus pendant un moment que mon cœur allait se remettre à battre, qu'il allait exploser dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne sus plus vraiment ce que je ressentais quand je m'avança dans l'allée qui me menait droit sur mon Loup. Quand je croisa son regard, toute la peur et l'angoisse que j'avais ressenti quand Alice et Leah me préparaient s'étaient évaporées. J'étais maintenant certaine que je faisais le bon choix, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus jamais, que nous nous aimerons jusqu'à ce que l'éternité nous sépare. J'étais devant lui, nos regards encrés ne voulaient se lâcher même pour quelques secondes.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs, nous voici réunis en cette journée splendide pour être témoin de l'union de Jacob Black et Bella Swan. Veuillez répéter après moi**, discourut le prêtre.

**-En ce jour Moi, Jacob Black, je te prends, Bella Swan pour t'avoir à mes côtés...**, commença Jacob.

**-... pour le meilleur et pour le pire...**, continué-je.

**-...dans l'abondance et la pauvreté...**

** -...dans la maladie et la santé...**

** -...pour t'aimer...**

** -...et te chérir aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.**

** -je le veux**, affirma-t-il.

**-je le veux**, certifié-je.

**-Vous pouvez embrasser la marié**, nous intima-t-il.

Quand Jake posa ses lèvres su les miennes, je ne pus qu'imaginer un avenir merveilleux s'offrir à moi. Alors que nous nous embrassions, des applaudissements se firent entendre autour de nous, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter de si tôt notre échange amoureux. « Je t'aime » me murmura-t-il après que nos lèvres se soient décoller.

**-Je t'aime aussi Jacob Black**, ajouté-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec tout mon amour.

Je sais qu'Edward pense qu'il a perdu son âme, qu'il n'était pas digne de moi et que je ne devais pas devenir une vampire mais aujourd'hui je peux certifier qu'il a tord. Je ne suis pas relié que par l'amour avec Jake, il s'est imprégné de moi et pourtant je suis morte, il aurait dut lui aussi mourir de chagrin, Et nous sommes là ! Nous sommes reliés par nos âmes, car j'en suis persuadée je n'ai pas perdu mon âme. Je suis Bella Black et je suis une vampire heureuse et amoureuse d'un loup remarquable.

THE END !

Snifff déjà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus et que je ne vous manquerai pas trop. Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que cette histoire est terminée, que je n'aurai plus à vous entendre raler que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre. J'espère en tout cas avoir de vos nouvelles sur mes autres fictions.

Nouvelle du jour aussi, je pense écrire une fiction sur Jasper et Bella qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

SœurPhil, qui vous aime tous !


End file.
